


Ficlet Prompt Friday

by amassingeffect (Furorscribiendi)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/amassingeffect
Summary: My Ficlet Prompt Friday collection. Every Friday, I take three prompts to write quick little ficlets over the weekend. I will write for the trilogy or Andromeda.  Check out my Tumblr ifyou maybe want to request something on Fridays. The pairing is noted in the chapter title. Please heed the warnings at the beginning of each ficlet. Pairings and characters will be added as ficlets are written.





	1. Roxanne - mReyder

**Author's Note:**

> [@trajektoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria) asked for, “Scott and Reyes, with one giving the other a piggyback ride for some reason” for my Ficlet Prompt Friday. Also, I still haven’t played as mRyder (gotta fix that) and haven’t romanced Reyes yet (gotta fix that too), so hopefully, I’m not too far off the mark. Hope you like it. :D
> 
> Warnings: major post-Meridian spoilers

It had been the rush and elation of finding Meridian and defeating the Archon. Everyone was celebrating, even as some voices were trying to mention all the things still needed to be done. And nearly all those voices were clamouring for the Pathfinder to step up.

Exactly what for, Reyes wasn’t too certain. For the first time since coming to Andromeda and everything going to shit, they all had a moment to breathe. Hell, even the angara had a chance to take stock and think of more than immediate survival. 

As for everyone demanding more of Scott’s time, Reyes could think of some select words and none were flattering. Scott had fought, died again and bled for them to find and secure Meridian. He’d nearly lost his sister in the process. 

So when Reyes had actually stepped foot on the Nexus again, Scott had done a double take. Though, it had been a lot of staring, utter confusion and being hustled off to the Tempest. That Scott suddenly remembered six things to do was pure coincidence, he’d said. It seemed Scott thought if Reyes was on the Nexus too long, Kandros would chuck him into the brig.

It had taken almost no effort to get Scott back to Meridian. With its lush greenery and gorgeous terrain, who wouldn’t be eager to get back there. Getting Scott on the ground and off for a little private time was extremely easy. Given Vetra’s quick procurement of a bottle of whiskey from somewhere, Reyes wondered if the relationship between him and Scott was more of an open secret now. But if she kept the whiskey coming, he definitely wouldn’t mind owing her a favour here and there.

A mumble and soft sigh against his neck made him pause. Scott had settled against his back and weighed as much a sack of bricks. At least he’d passed the handsy phase, that had made carrying him difficult for an entirely different set of reasons. Reyes adjusted his grip under Scott’s knees and kept on walking through the quiet halls of the downed Hyperion. 

The whole battle from Meridian had left Scott a bit high-strung and tense. Tann definitely hadn’t helped matters, not to mention everyone asking Scott who the new Andromeda Council member should be. What Reyes would have given to see the look on Tann and Addison’s faces when the name Nakmor Morda came from Scott’s mouth…

“Mmmgom.” Scott muttered against the back of his neck.

“He lives. Up for another round of Roxanne?” Reyes teased.

Scott gave a pained sound. “No more red lights. Or knocking down and getting up again.” He paused for a moment, “No more birthday cake.”

The easiest drinking game ever and repetitive ridiculous old Earth songs meant the alcohol disappeared quickly. Not that Scott had been complaining. Reyes could see the tension sloughing off, with the easy smiles, constant touches and lingering kisses. At least Meridian acted like a normal planet and had a night time. Dusk had come and as they were walking back, Scott was loudly singing along to a song about a tub or something when he’d tripped and started laughing like a hyena,

“I get knocked down… and I don’t wanna get back up again right now.”

If anyone had told Reyes that he’d one day be in another galaxy carrying his badass drunk boyfriend piggyback to his cushy spaceship apartment… well, it was too much a stretch and he’d have wondered what they’d taken.

But here he was, somehow not finding a single soul on his way back to the Pathfinder quarters. Not a single soul on a ship that was crawling with people making repairs.

“SAM,” Reyes didn’t bother to raise his voice, the AI would hear. “Are you clearing the way for us?”

After a moment, SAM smoothly explained, “Priority clearance was granted for your passage back. It is crucial that the impression of the Pathfinder be preserved and that he also has personal time for himself free of expectations.”

Well, Reyes had to admit that was the slickest phrasing of, “People probably shouldn’t see the Pathfinder being carried piggyback by someone from Kadara.” To be honest, it was a sentiment he agreed with. Scott didn’t need further complications with his job, and Reyes didn’t need further headaches from people thinking to leverage him to access the Pathfinder. It would be tedious for both parties and sometimes, Reyes would have to deal with it. Usually with bullets when he personally had to step in.

“So warm.” Scott sighed, hands burrowing beneath Reyes’ jacket.

Thank goodness the hallway to the Pathfinder’s quarters was coming up. He turned and was surprised to not even see the guard on duty. SAM really wasn’t joking. Scott’s hands were already working on the shirt to try and find skin and suddenly he had to hustle. The door slid open and a few more steps before he crouched down and eased Scott down onto the bed. Reyes slipped off Scott’s shoes and honestly wasn’t surprised when he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

“Cuddle?” Scott was half asleep, blinking up at him.

There were at least fifteen reasons Reyes could think of, that could get him out the door and back to Kadara. But he sat on the edge of the bed, took off his shoes. He hadn’t even laid down when Scott was pushing at his shoulder. Confused for a moment, Reyes turned onto his side. And then turned again when Scott made a displeased sound and kept pushing at his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Scott sighed happily as he pulled Reyes in against his chest. “Little spoon.”

Okay, Reyes had to admit, if all drinking games with Scott ended like this, wouldn’t be so bad. He’d even give a piggyback ride again, if need be.


	2. J-E-L-L-O - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria asked for, “Reyes doing sth special for his boyfriend’s birthday (well, it’s Sara’s birthday too so maybe she can get something too)”
> 
> If you have the pet pyjack, Vetra makes a comment of “do you know how much I could have traded for that?” when Cora says it ate the chocolate. I was still thinking about that line when a kid in the grocery store started singing a ubiquitous song and got what she wanted. This is what happens.

In all honesty, Sara’s gift had been easier to get and she wasn’t the one Reyes was concerned about. A quick word to Keema had given him a slim volume on angaran history and that was that. With it all wrapped up and tucked under his arm, Sara was the one Ryder he didn’t have to worry about.

The small wrapped stack of four boxes in his hand didn’t seem like nearly enough. In his mind, Reyes knew the precise value of them. It had taken five backroom deals and a firefight at a pick-up point to get them. Traded to the right people, it would buy a small army and a mountainload of favours. These were rarer than angaran star-gems, than a genuinely nice word from Addison.

He paused in front of the door to Scott’s quarters, staring at the gift in his hand. Reyes Vidal was the sort for grand gestures. Showing up with just this…

The door slid open. “Reyes!”

Too late now, Scott stood framed in the doorway a smile on his face and the burble of voices coming from his quarters. He could just see Sara peering around the corner, looking at them both with that, “aren’t you two cute” smirk. Honestly, Reyes still didn’t know if it irked him or pleased him more.

“Glad I’m not too late.” Reyes came in, pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek then the gift to his hand. “For you. Happy birthday, Scott.”

“Oh,” Sara sidled up. “What is it?”

“Not for you. But this is,” Reyes smoothly untucked the wrapped gift for her from under his arm. “Happy birthday, Ms Ryder.”

Scott chuckled as Sara went back to the small group of people, inspecting her gift with great curiosity and drawing others into the speculation. Reyes felt like the wrapped package Scott held was still burning a hole in his own hand. He nudged Scott, still smiling.

“Open it.”

Scott’s brow furrowed with a moment before he looked at his gift more closely. The wrapped paper, the neatly curled ribbon… the growing curiosity as he shook it by his ear.

“If you got me sand from Elaaden, I swear to god Reyes…” Scott trailed off.

“A box of sand for Christmas. You better act surprised.”

Scott laughed as he carefully unwrapped the box, eyes going wide as the white box with familiar red letters and the picture of a lemon and lime in the uppermost right-hand corner. The second box had dark purplish berries, the third with a strawberry and a kiwi slice and the last stood out like a sore thumb. A bright orange-red box with a small picture of an orange slice, pineapple wedge and a cherry.

“You got me Jello?” Scott stared at the boxes in his hand before he looked at Reyes. “You got me Jello!”

“I would have—”

Reyes didn’t even finish the sentence before Scott was kissing him. When they finally separated, Scott was grinning at him like Reyes had given him the world.

“I love lime Jello. Lemon-lime is even better.”

“Hm,” Reyes had to admit to a massive amount of relief and couldn’t stop his own smile. “What if I could track down pudding? Chocolate? Butterscotch?”

“Sara might propose marriage and there’s no way in hell I’m letting that happen.” Scott gave him a quick kiss again. “Thank you so much Reyes, I never thought I’d ever see Jello again.”

“I aim to please.” Reyes chuckled as Scott quickly started ferreting away boxes in his pants pockets. “Don’t want to share?”

“There isn’t nearly enough to go around,” Scott looked back at the guests still focused on Sara and her gift. “Later on.”

If there was one thing Reyes would fully admit, when Scott Ryder gave him That Wink along with That Smile, it would always make him blush. Tonight was no exception.


	3. Sueño - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria asked for: If you’re still not sick of me maybe something with Scott and Reyes napping together? Maybe Scott is so tired that he just keep his eyes open anymore. Thanks ^^
> 
> Ever been so tired you pushed past it and were absolutely fine until you saw something comfortable and sat down then it was game over? Yeah, that’s how Scott’s feeling.
> 
> Warnings: _post- Meridian, Meridian spoilers_

Scott was tired. Still it beat nearly dying by a longshot. There was still so much to do and it was crazy, they were fighting the kett even harder since the Archon died on Meridan. That snake of a Primus was stepping up to the plate, unfortunately. The kett were banding back together and becoming even more tenacious.

All of which meant Scott was away even more now. He was either scouting new planets, fixing critical pieces of Remnant technology or just flat out fighting kett any and everywhere.

It was starting to feel like forever since he last saw Reyes. He had stopped at Kadara but had to go straight to Ditaeon because the kett were making a push for the outpost. If there was one good thing to this whole post-Meridan thing, it was that Kadara was unifying somewhat. That’s what Reyes’ messages said when he messaged about business. The personal messages were what Scott really preferred. The last one had really piqued his interest.

‘Hopefully, the kett won’t keep you away too long this time.’

It was so cryptic that Scott was wondering for a second. But Reyes was not sloppy, not by a longshot. So it shouldn’t have surprised Scott that the message came from Kadara. The geostamp location confused him for a moment before he remembered: Reyes’ home. He’d only been there once, hell it took SAM’s prompt to jog his memory.

When he set course for Kadara yet again, no one batted an eyelid. In fact, all Liam had had done was sigh and shake his head before wondering, “Are the kett masochists or something? It’s like they like having their asses whooped.”

Scott was totally okay with that assumption. It just made his declaration of ‘shore leave’ even better when they docked. No questioned the fact that he gave them three solid days.

However, Vetra was eerily good at figuring out when he was going to see Reyes. She had it down to an artform. This time, she was waiting by the ramp as Scott was leaving. She had a grin on her face and a bottle with amber liquid that she gave to him.

“First bottle of Andromeda whiskey. Tell that shady bastard he owes me a nice big favour.”

“Shit, I owe you a few big favours,” Scott paused, studying the bare bottle. “How do you always know?”

“Because you’re terrible at hiding it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find Suvi. She said she’d like to try her hand at a ‘wee bit of trouble’, so me and Drack are taking her to Kralla’s.”

“All right then,” Scott couldn’t begin to imagine how that would go. “Make sure she doesn’t lick anything!” he called after Vetra as she vanished back into the ship.

It didn’t take Scott long to get off the Tempest and even less time to weave his way through the busy Kadara markets. Reyes’ home wasn’t quite in the upper or lower parts. It was somewhere firmly in the middle, lost in the other habitation prefabs, tucked away at the end of an alleyway, right up against the mountain. Didn’t help much that the turnoff to the place was half-shadowed and easily overlooked. No wonder Reyes picked it.

The door opened for him before he could even key in the passcode. The shutter for the small camera closing was what caught his attention. Right, facial recognition… Reyes wasn’t messing around. He stepped in, resting the bottle on the floor by the door before he started unbuckling straps.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called out, pulling off his chestpiece.

Just silence. Wary now, Scott walked into the unit with his pistol in hand. The kitchen was clear as was the small living room. He felt like an idiot when the bedroom door opened. There was Reyes, sprawled on the bed and fast asleep. He holstered the gun, pausing for a moment to take in the sight before him. Clad in nothing but shorts and half cuddling the pillow, Reyes Vidal, the great Charlatan, was really out like a light.

Scott had never seen anyone look good while sleeping. Sara drooled all over her pillow and Reyes… well, there was no way that the man would ever admit it, but he snored. Soft little droning snores, like he was sawing away at little tree branches. It was a sound Scott missed far more than he cared to admit. He couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight before him.

Suddenly, Scott could feel the exhaustion down to his bones and right in bed beside Reyes was the only damned place he wanted to be so badly. He quickly and quietly stripped off the rest of his armour, leaving it in a neat pile before he hopped in the shower. Once he toweled off, it took him a few minutes to dig out a pair of shorts from one of the drawers and then crawl into bed.

There was no stifling the jaw-cracking yawn he gave as he slid in behind Reyes, tucking him in close. Every time, even when asleep, Reyes would fuss up a bit, shifting until he got comfortable and was somehow pressed closer to Scott. Once he was settled again, the gentle snoring would commence once more. Scott blinked, feeling tears of tiredness at the corners of his eyes. And sure enough, a few seconds later, there was that familiar and comforting snoring. He smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to the back of Reyes’ neck. He blinked, trying to get his brain to work through the exhaustion that was settling in. Napping in bed with the man he loved, yeah, definitely no other place he’d be right this second. As soon as Reyes woke up, he’d tell him. He could stay awake that long, he was sure. Just as soon as he rested his eyes for a bit. Just a little bit. Just a minute or two, that was it.


	4. Saudade - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria asked for: Reyes sharing something personal with Scott? Bonus points for fluff and romance

Reyes had made a clean break of coming to Andromeda. He’d easily left behind his past and the heavy, crushing burden that would have trapped him. He’d given it all up for Andromeda, to come here and be somebody, to make something of himself. After his brief stint in the Alliance didn’t pan out, he had been looking for the chance. Any chance, really.

But here he was, nearly 600 years later, staring at a link that he had thought long severed. Just an innocent looking little package that he’d scanned to hell and back before bringing it in. Inside the package was a plain, polished ebony box. It was the embossed crest on the top of the box that really held his attention. Well, it looked embossed but it was painted on. Trompe l’oeil, as the French would say.

That one symbol brought up too many memories, some not so bitter while others weren’t as sweet as he wanted. But there was no denying the hollow feeling they left inside. It was something Reyes had through he had worked through on the Nexus before he left.

“Reyes?”

He nearly jumped, seeing Scott sitting up on the couch with a worried expression. He glanced back at the box in his hand, tightening his grip on it. It had been so long since he shed that damned name. He was Reyes Vidal now. Scott had understood about the whole Charlatan thing. This wouldn’t be so bad. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, but Scott was already peering at the box in his hand.

“Why do you have a box with the Hanasius family crest?”

“Funny, you ask,” Reyes tried for levity as he held out the box. Thank god his hand didn’t shake. “Because they were my family.”

For a moment, Scott just stared at him. Then, the laugh Scott gave was a little wild, and Reyes felt his stomach drop out but then Scott was shaking his head, and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank god we’re literally in another galaxy, otherwise, I think I’d have been hauled in like in one of those old mobster movies. So, who went to a lot of trouble to get this to you?”

The heady rush of relief that coursed through Reyes almost made him sick to his stomach. But he reached out and slowly opened the box. There was the creak of an actual hinge, smooth polished wood under his fingers and when the holopic flickered into view, it was the familiar eyes and face with a salt and pepper beard that made his vision blur.

“ _Entiendo. Conviertete en el rey que debes ser._ ”

The familiar burr of his father’s voice sharpened that hollow feeling inside into a pang. Reyes suddenly missed him more than he could even comprehend. Missed all those nights they spent in the study, talking. Or when they took little trips to his father’s hometown, the sun beating down overhead as they rode ponies. The sure advice from a man who married “far above his station” was always worth Reyes’ time. His father had fallen in love, reached for the stars and found the love of his life. Suddenly, Reyes found himself missing his mother too. For all the ways that they were complete strangers to each other, there was no denying she had left her mark on him. His pragmatic drive and a streak of ruthlessness tempered with intelligence and cunning… definitely not from his father. His brains came from his mother and his heart from his father.

“Hey, hey, Reyes,” Scott was murmuring softly, pulling him into a hug. “I’m not upset you didn’t tell me you’re a stupidly rich trust fund kid.”

That got a laugh out of him, and Reyes wiped at his eyes. Damn, he’d been crying more than he realised. He wiped at his eyes a few more times before shifting back a bit to look at Scott.

“I was _not_ a trust fund kid.”

“I dunno,” Scott scratched at his chin in mock thoughtfulness. “I mean there’s rich and then there Hanasius rich. I mean, wasn’t there some news story about your grandfather buying a colony or two for shits and giggles before the Alliance program got rolling?”

Reyes grimaced. “That was their money. My mother made it clear that I had to toe the line before I’d even be considered to get my inheritance.”

“And?” Scott got more comfortable on the couch, pulling him in to get comfortable again.

Reyes didn’t fight it, settling his back against Scott. “Do I look like I toe any line but my own?”

Scott gave a laugh and his smile eased some of the heartache. “No, thank god. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Odalis Vidal,” Reyes reached forward, picking up the box, the holopic flickering a bit from the motion. “He took my mother’s name when he married her. Apparently it was a huge scandal at the time. But they loved each other. And here I am.”

“And here you are,” Scott agreed. “But now I’m really curious. Why leave it all behind?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I came here to be somebody. I just wanted to be somebody under my own terms. Not what nearly 400 years of family tradition said I should be.” Reyes was quiet for a moment. “That’s why I tried the Alliance. My last name was a bigger hindrance than help. Not suited for the front-line, despite having the aptitude for it. Piloting on supply routes, I was good at it, but it’s not what I wanted.”

“Hm,” Scott nodded his head. “Can’t have you getting killed and pissing off the family.”

“Exactly. So I changed my last name and dropped off the grid for a bit. It was amazing how many so called friends dropped me when I came back and wasn’t living up to the Hanasius name.”

“You know, this kinda explains why you didn’t want to tell me some things right off the bat,” Scott sounded serious now. “You were waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

All Reyes could do was shrug. Agreeing with that out loud made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. As if he should have had a little bit more faith in Scott. That was the problem with getting badly burned the first time around. Not to mention the second, third and fourth. It tended to leave one with thick skin, layers of protection and a very healthy skepticism about people and motivations.

It had been so different with Scott, as if he couldn’t help himself. So here he was peeling back the last few layers. There wasn’t anything else that Scott didn’t know now.

“You’re a million miles away tonight,” Scott murmured as he plucked the box from Reyes’ hand to rest it on the coffee table. “Want to come back?”

Reyes gave a quiet little laugh. “I miss them. My father especially. He would have thought this to be a grand adventure.”

“And your mother?”

“Risk analysis probably not in favour of coming. Sometimes, my dad could persuade her.”

Scott was quiet for a bit. “Do you think they would have liked me?”

“My father, absolutely. My mother…” Reyes trailed off.

“Risk analysis?” Scott quipped.

“Absolutely,” Reyes laughed. “And with your dad doing work with AI, she would have told me in no uncertain terms to never see you again.”

Scott gave a little sniff of offense. “Her loss.”

“Undoubtedly.” Reyes smiled as he turned to give Scott a quick kiss. “I just never expected to get something from my father ever again.”

“He cared enough to figure out where you were coming to and send this memento. I would have liked to meet him.”

In a perfect world, Reyes mused. Soctt was shifting, reaching for something in his pocket. A few moments later, Scott whispered softly,

“Close your eyes.”

“A surprise?”

“Hopefully. C’mon.”

Reyes rolled his eyes with a smile before he did so. He felt Scott take his hand and drop something cool on it. Then he gently curled Reyes’ fingers back over it. What struck Reyes as peculiar was the deep breath Scott took, with a little huff at the end as he was bracing himself.

“Okay, you can look.”

Scott drew his hand away, fingers trailing down over Reyes’ arm. For a moment, all Reyes did was look at his closed hand. It felt round, cool and had a pleasant weight on his palm. He unfurled his fingers, the black metal looking matte until Reyes tilted his hand and then like it was a ring of the night sky glimmering on his hand.

A ring.

He stared at it for a bit, brain trying to think of any possible explanation for this and only coming back to one. When he looked at Scott, he found the brunet nervously chewing on the corner of his lip.

“Scott, are you sure?” Reyes glanced back at the ring on his hand. “This is—”

“Marry me. Please.” Scott blurted out, a blush coming to his cheeks. “Oh fuck, I had something better but I can’t remember it now. I mean, I didn’t even plan on doing this now, but I couldn’t wait any more and —”

Reyes couldn’t hold that ring any tighter in his hand as he kissed Scott, leaning into him. Scott’s hands slid down his torso, settling on his waist, thumbs gently rubbing against the jut of hipbones. Never in his life, would Reyes ever get tired of the feeling of Scott’s stubble against his skin, those plush lips and just him. After a few minutes, he drew back, taking in Scott’s grin and the twinkle in those blue eyes.

“So… that’s a yes?”

Reyes raised a brow as he took the ring and slid it on before giving Scott a quick kiss. “Just say when and I’ll make it happen.”

Scott looked pleased for all of ten seconds before he frowned. “Uh, if Drack asks, just make something up.”

“Drack?” Now Reyes was confused.

“Yeah. Pretty sure if you tell him that I basically begged you to marry me, I’ll never hear the end of it. He gave me enough shit about that first Pathfinder meeting I ever held.”

“What were his words? Begging is an interesting strategy?” Reyes laughed as Scott groaned, giving him a wink. “That’s not how you should be begging, mi amor.”

“Oh, my apologies,” Scott licked his lips, looking at Reyes through his lashes. “Please enlighten me, sir.”

Reyes gave a slow smile as he leaned in to kiss Scott again.


	5. Cave of Wonders - fReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @crown-laurel: I’d love to read about another date night with Sara and Reyes. After High Noon and locking in his romance!
> 
> While I haven’t romanced Reyes yet, having watched like eight vids for any Reyes romance, I feel absolutely cheated that he was not a possible squadmate. So, two birds, one stone and all that. LOL
> 
> Waring: _post-High Noon, High Noon spoilers, spoilers for Liam Kosta loyalty mission, heavy petting_

Kadara was a place Sara had little problem coming back too. After the showdown that resulted in Sloane’s death, Reyes was busy solidifying the Collective as the ruling power in Kadara Port, and Sara was off planet not being further implicated. Besides, who knew what had happened elsewhere in the week she spent planet side. She had her hands full with the Nexus, Eos, Roekaar and co-ordinating strikes with Evfra and the Resistance on Voeld.

That wasn’t to say the messages between her and Reyes weren’t happening. A few a day, at the very least. Simple, innocuous looking messages that helped immensely to imagine him actually saying. Some with that playful tone, others with a smile and a wink. Neither of them were willing to say anything that could be intercepted.

If she was extremely transparent sending them back to Kadara two weeks later, she really didn’t care. That she had a message from Reyes simple saying “Tartarus” and a time, well… she didn’t think anyone would say anything right to her face. Well, anyone but Drack.

So here she was, strolling into Reyes’ private room. Sara would never tire of how his eyes lit up when he saw her, the smile that came to his face as he stood to greet her.

“Fashionably late.” Reyes murmured before he kissed her.

Sara could definitely see how he got the nickname ‘Shena’. His kisses always left a flutter in stomach and she loved those little moans he made. He was always slick with words and she couldn’t help but wonder what else his mouth was good at. How they hadn’t slept together yet, she hadn’t figured out. She had no inclination to rush him into something though. There was plenty of time yet.

“Don’t want you thinking I’m too eager.” Sara quirked her mouth into a small smile. “But I am glad to see you again.”

“It’s been too long. I was thinking of a late night drive?”

“Should I even ask? I mean a drive at,” she glanced at her omni-tool. “Just after one on Kadara?”

“If anyone tries to shoot at us, we can handle it. Besides, I do think it’s worth it.”

There was no way Sara could resist the silent question asked with that raised brow. “We can take the Nomad in thirty. Liam is offloading it now. It’s always the first thing he does here.”

“Ah, time for a drink then.”

In all honesty, the time passed quicker than Sara would have like. It felt like she just settled down beside Reyes, her very diluted tavum in hand when he was getting them going. He’d had to answer two messages, but Sara was honestly surprised it wasn’t more. Some days, she couldn’t even get through breakfast without receiving ten messages.

When they got to the Nomad and she saw something neatly secured into the backseat, she looked at him. “Reyes, what are you up to?”

“Nothing. I just figured you probably had eaten much. So I arranged a snack.”

“Uh huh,” Sara wished her stomach hadn’t picked that moment to growl like eiroch. “That looks more like a full meal.”

“Snack, meal,” Reyes shrugged with a coy smile. “If we’re out late enough, we can have breakfast and watch the sunrise.”

Sara got in and buckled up, sure he could see her blush as he did the same. “Where to Reyes?”

“Kurinth’s Valley.”

“Damn, you really wanted a late night drive, didn’t you?” Sara hit the start button, letting engine go through its start up revs before she got going. “I mean, there are easier ways to get me in a smaller space you know.”

“If I was going to do that, I like to think I could do better than your vehicle.”

“Ever the gentleman.” Sara paused, sliding Reyes a look. “Hasn’t it occurred to you that maybe I don’t want you to be a gentleman, all the time?”

Now it was Reyes’ turn to blush, she could just make it out in the low interior light. But Reyes had a small grin and his voice was low as he easily replied,

“That can be arranged.”

For once in her life, Sara stuck to the roads using the low beams to thread their way through the mountainous terrain. Better that than breaking both their necks with an unexpected cliff side. The drive up took them nearly an hour, but the entire time they talked. Reyes had endless questions about her work on Prothean digs and what she thought of the Remnant technology scattered through Heleus. And Reyes was far more forthcoming about himself that she expected. He had come to Andromeda to be someone, to be more than some orphan from the great teeming masses from the Santiago megatropolis of his childhood. His disillusionment with the Initiative was palpable, and having dealt extensively with Tann and Addision she really couldn’t fault him for that.

Sara had meant it when she said he could have his secrets. It was the big things that mattered more in her opinion. So when he got a little too quiet after some questions, all Sara did was slow down a bit and take his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. Reyes always gave her a chagrined smile and soft squeeze back. For all they wanted to be together, they were still adjusting to each other in small ways. 

Getting into Kurinth’s Valley is what made her fall a bit quiet. It was silly, but she half expected another Architect to come swarming out of the ground and attack. A soft squeeze to her hand made her look over, startled a bit to find Reyes giving her a gentle smile.

“We’ll go out armed. There’s some more weapons stashed under the other backseat.”

Sara huffed but smiled, feeling relief. “Always full of surprises.”

“Good ones.”

If anything, Sara was quickly developing a weakness for that smile and a wink from those hazel eyes. She parked the Nomad out of easy sight in a little niche of Remnant stacks. A midnight picnic in the middle of nowhere with Reyes Vidal. Good thing she hadn’t told Cora, the woman would have blown something. A fuse, a gasket… her head. All Liam had done was nod and wave her off saying to give him a ring if things went south. She wasn’t too sure what Liam would come to the rescue in, but the man was resourceful.

The night air felt a bit cooler as she got out but she was honestly too busy staring at the sky overhead. A hand settling on her waist made her look over to see Reyes, the light from his omni-tool set to low. His smile was a bit shy as he gave a half shrug.

“Does Sara Ryder approve?”

Her stomach did that fluttery thing again as she leaned in to kiss him. “Definitely,” she murmured, thumb stroking along his jaw. “Set a whole mood and everything.”

“I can’t deny that’s what I was going for. This…”

For once Reyes had no words, quietly taking in the sight before him. Sara slipped an arm around his hips, moving in a bit closer. It was a sky thick with stars, more than she had ever seen on any planet back in the Milky Way. Just a wide expanse of stars with a backdrop of the golden galaxy and all edged by the shadowy Kadara mountains.

“It’s better with the company.” Sara stated quietly.

Reyes’ smile widened but his reply was preempted by her growling stomach. He laughed as he held up the small hamper. “Shall we get you fed?”

Suddenly, that sounded like the best damn thing Sara had ever heard. It didn’t take long to set the blanket out and dig into the hamper. It looked like a lot of light foods, fruit, vegetables, secure little drink packs and packets of meat. It was even better when Reyes fed her little tidbits, his gaze fixing on her lips when she kissed and nibbled on his fingertips.

“You really don’t want me to be a gentleman.”

The dark tone to his voice sent a thrill through her, making her shift with anticipation. She picked up his hand, tracing over the lines on his palm before she settled it on her crotch, pressing up against it hard. She could hear Reyes’ sharp inhale as she leaned in.

“I think,” she whispered in his ear, sucking gently on the lobe. “That you should really show me how you got the nickname Shena.”

The low groan he gave sent heat racing through her but it was when he kissed her that she felt like she was on fire. Suddenly, she hated this damned light armour and she couldn’t pressed against his hand hard enough. His mouth was definitely good enough, tongue teasing hers before he broke off to kiss down her neck. The light scrape of his teeth had her breathing harder, rolling her hips against his hand.

Goddamn, she was really hating her armour now. And his, since all she could really do was slide a hand down between them and palm at his clothed crotch. Oh, and this blanket, especially when she had that nice, big bed back on the Tempest. That was when her omni-tool flashed and SAM’s voice broke the silence.

“Pathfinder, I feel it prudent to warn you that there is an anomalous signal closing in on your and Mr Vidal’s location. They will arrive in less than five minutes.”

Sara was breathing hard, her brain almost automatically snapping back into Pathfinder mode. Almost because she just had to drink in the sight of Reyes in the low light, hair dishevelled with lips all kiss-bitten and his hazel eyes seemed to glow.

“Can you identify it, SAM?” her own voice was hoarse and Sara wondered what she looked like to him.

“One moment. Processing.” Was SAM quick reply.

“Hm, I wondered why I didn’t hear from SAM sooner,” Reyes got up to sit on his haunches. “Sara?”

Oh God, the way he said her name with his voice like that. Whoever interrupted this was dead. “I engaged privacy mode before I came to visit you.”

“Oh,” Reyes did sound intrigued. “SAM, who is paying us a visit?”

“Their ID signal marks them as Outcast. A small troop, estimated at seven along with a Hydra.”

“Well they’re in for the worst game of hide and seek ever.” Sara got to her feet now, unclipping her assault rifle. “SAM, patch in thermal-vision to an ocular overlay.”

There was a moment of silence from SAM. “Acknowledged Pathfinder. They are two minutes out. I suggest you take cover.”

“If they have reinforcements, ensure Liam Kosta gets the message that it’s gone south, with our last approximate co-ordinates.” Sara looked to where Reyes was waiting with his own gun. “Stay on my six.”

“I have no problem with that.” Reyes gave a smile, cocking his gun.

“You say that now…” Sara let her fist crackle with biotics.

“So the view from your six will be better. Shall we go say hello?”

Sara decided to start it off with a bang. A few bright red thermal shapes appeared a bit ahead of her and she Charged into them, provoking gunfire for all of three seconds. The shots bounced off her shields and she slammed down a Nova, sending bodies flying. She turned catching the dim glow of an omni-tool and realized Reyes left it on purposefully. With her biotics fading, she melted back into the darkness and the remaining shots were pinning Reyes down as the whine of the Hydra powering up shots came.

So much for that plan.

She moved like a Wraith in the darkness, the flash of her biotics the only telltale sign of where she was. She flickered them to distract the Hydra and the other assailants, their gunfire letting Reyes pick them off one by one. Though there was the blue crackle of an Overload and then the bright orange bloom of a Flamethrower. Sara felt confident they’d be done mopping up soon when SAM intoned,

“Message sent to Liam Kosta,” a few moments and then, “He expects his ETA to be thirty minutes.”

“They had reinforcements!” Sara dashed over to where Reyes was still in cover. “Kosta won’t be here for another thirty.”

Reyes swore. “How many reinforcements, SAM?”

“Two more troops.”

“And how long until they show up?”

The silence from SAM was too long and then, “One minute.”

Now Reyes was swearing even more now. Sara was trying to figure out just how to get past the Hydra when a missile slammed into their cover. There was an ominous groan from the ground and Sara felt it flex beneath her feet. She barely managed to grab Reyes before the ground fell out beneath them. Everything moved, half blurred from falling dirt. But the ground was clear enough and she held on to Reyes tighter, firing her jetpack intermittently to slow their descent. They were still gonna land hard and Sara brought her barrier up and turned so she took the brunt of the fall.

Still hurt like hell though and she’d be lucky if her jetpack was working properly after that hit. Reyes scrambled off her, gun up as he offered her a hand. Her back was protesting a bit as she took it and got up, eyes scanning around.

“Not how I wanted to wind up underneath you.” She spotted her rifle, and dashed for it.

Reyes chuckled even as he looked up at the hole they fell through. “You don’t think there’s a chance they’ll stay up there.”

“Doubt it.” As if just to drive the point home, the sound of jetpacks firing up came. “Let’s go! SAM, map the place as we go so we don’t get lost.”

Now it really was a game of cat and mouse, in a cave full of what seemed like glowing green crystals. At least these guys had a shred of intelligence and didn’t resort to grenades. It gave them an advantage that they pressed. And with SAM guiding them, they managed to flank and ambush clumps of the Outcasts before darting back into the frankly confusing maze of crystals. Reyes would strip their shields to let them take the full brunt of her biotics. Or she’d run in and distract them before a quick Blink got her out of the path of Reyes’ Flamethrower. It was only when SAM declared that there was no one else left that Sara lowered her gun.

“Okay, next time, I pick the place.” Sara came to crouch down beside Reyes. “I’m fairly sure I can find some spot on Eos where things won’t try to kill us.”

“All that sand gets in places.” Reyes glanced at her before turning his attention back to the crystal.

“Voeld?”

“I prefer to not freeze.”

“… I’m sure as hell not gonna suggest the Nexus.”

That got Reyes to laugh before he held up the crystal. “Do you know what this is?”

“Looks familiar,” Sara took it from him, surprised to feel a faint buzz from it. It felt like… “Meditation crystals?”

“Raw, unprocessed meditation crystals. This is a cave of wonders.” Reyes was already looking around.

“I think you mean the cave of credits,” Sara looked around. “Sixty, forty.”

Reyes countered with, “Fifty, fifty.”

“No, pretty sure you mean sixty, forty. Between my jetpack and biotics…” she trailed off with a smile.

“You drive a hard bargain,” Reyes put the crystal back down. “SAM, how long until Mr, Kosta shows up?”

“Twenty minutes Mr. Vidal.”

Sara laughed at the displeased expression on Reyes’ face. “There’s always later. But we do have right now, Shena.”

“Later might sooner than you realise. After all, you don’t precisely want me to be a gentleman.”

Sara’s laugh dissolved into a moan as Reyes kissed her. If Liam showed up late, she really wouldn’t mind it.

_____________________________________________

Liam had thought he had fucked up with the whole mess with Verand and rescuing her from Calot. So when Ryder had taken it in stride, he’d breathed a sigh of relief and swore he’d stop doing stupid shit. It was also why he didn’t question too closely when Ryder said she was heading out for the night and to keep an ear out in case she needed back up. Liam had nodded and said to give a ring if she needed it. With everything Ryder did, she definitely deserved a night off. She probably wouldn’t really get it, but she did deserve it. Sure enough, the message from SAM had come. He’d grabbed Drack and both of them had managed to squeeze into the small exploration pod and race all the damn way out to Kurinth’s Valley. Freakin’ Kurinth’s Valley. What Ryder was doing out here so late, Liam wasn’t too sure he wanted an explanation.

It was easy enough to spot where Ryder and Vidal had been ambushed. The scorch marks were barely visible in the predawn light. It was the bodies and empty Hydra that made it far more obvious. And oh yeah, the giant freaking hole in the ground that seemed to be glowing a pale green.

“I never want to ride in that tin can with you again.” Drack got out, half his bones creaking in protest. “Looks like the kid had fun.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Let’s see where she is.”

Liam had his assault rifle out and Drack already had his Ruzad in hand. They swept through the area, finding the parked Nomad and what looked like the scattered and trampled remains of a picnic. A midnight picnic, really? He edged closer to the hole, before he called down.

“Ryder?”

There was a muffled curse and then, “You couldn’t have been another ten minutes?!”

The echo of Reyes’ laugh confirmed that Liam had definitely interrupted something. He stood there, awkwardly wondering just what he should say. Not that he had to because Drack solved that problem.

“Want some time to finish your rutting?”

“Drack!” Liam seriously wondered about the old krogan sometimes.

Sara’s sigh may have echoed but damn if the frustration wasn’t clear as a bell. “Just get us out of here, please.”

“Can do. Hang on a tic.” Liam called before he headed back to the pod, Drack right behind him.

“Gonna winch ‘em out?”

“Yeah, easier and we don’t have to worry about falling in ourselves. And really you can’t go asking things like that.”

Drack just shrugged. “Fight like that, two against all those people. I’d be looking for a rut too.”

“More than I ever wanted to know about you.” Liam stated. “Man, she can’t even go out date without it ending in a firefight.”

“I know right. Imagine if she decides to marry the guy,” Drack laughed. “Firefight of the century.”

Liam shook his head, fighting down a laugh as he grabbed the winch cord and started unspooling some length. “Definitely do not let either of them hear you say that. Pretty sure you don’t have enough parts left to survive that.”


	6. Double Down - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: Could you write something with Reyes singing something for Scott? I have this headcanon that Reyes is a really amazing singer ^^
> 
> My brain initially went lounge singer!Reyes and cop!Scott and then I realised that sorta the set up to Sister Act to some degree. But my stupid brain was like, “They never went to Andromeda! Stick ‘em on Omega!” and I legit do not know what to do with the mass of jelly in my skull sometimes. So Scott’s now a private contractor… and I meant to make this quick and short but Scott had other ideas and Reyes stepped in. I’m a little afraid this may turn into an actual big sprawling verse.
> 
> Warnings: descriptions of violence, some explicit language

This was insanity. The literal actual definition of it. Well, one of them. Extreme foolishness or irrationality. That was the only possible explanation for his actions. He had no business coming to Double Down. Too many spoiled deals, too many irate assholes who felt cheated… this was Omega. There were any other number of places he could have gone to. Hell, even Afterlife would have been better, even if Aria’s goons watched him a little too closely.

But Double Down was the only place where Reyes Vidal was singing. The man had made himself known for singing old Earth songs and people flocked to this bar for his Friday night act.

Scott always made sure to come early so he could get a decent spot. He was sure he was spending too many creds on drinks in a month, but he didn’t care. Ever since the AI scandal with his dad, Scott had to claw and bleed even for any work, just to survive. Sara was gone in the wind, their mother dead from AEND and Alec Ryder had died penniless and disgraced.

But not before the asshole had managed to send his legacy to Scott. The only thing that saved Scott from the fucking AI that downloaded into his brain was his next door neighbour. They were a medic and found him convulsing on his apartment floor. They figured shit out quick and hardlined him into the little black box he received.

Thirty six hours later, Scott had a permanent passenger in his brain and and endlessly fascinated neighbour by the name of T’Perro who said she’d help out when necessary.

He shook his head, studying his overpriced drink. Asari brandy always made him too damn thoughtful. What he needed to be doing was paying attention to the room. Already he was getting a few looks. All his usual spots at the back were taken and so here he was with a table smack dab in the middle of the room. Worst spot ever. Scott really hoped no one came over and started shit. Last thing he needed was to wind up in a brawl at one of his favourite place. Not to mention brawling was expensive if you didn’t clear out fast enough.

The lights dimmed and Scott took a hasty sip before settling in his chair and getting comfortable by slinging his free arm along the back. A spotlight hit the front stage, an asari sitting at the worn looking piano. But the notes that came out sounded like something from a baby grand. And perched right there on a stool in a the neatest black slim cut suit, bowtie perfectly placed was Reyes Vidal.

He looked like something from a different time altogether and far too damn good for the likes of Omega. Then the piano started a peppy little number and Reyes was singing.

It was magic when Reyes Vidal sang. That smooth baritone always made the harshness of life disappear. It was just this small room, Reyes and the piano player. This was why Scott came, pissed away so many credits on drinks. He’d probably be back next Friday too if he could be, like some crazed sailor dashing himself on the rocky shoals of Double Down, drawn in by Reyes.

The piano notes changed, sounding a bit melancholic and then Reyes was singing about a young man, who had a song and style. How he came to see him, and listened for a bit to the person who was a stranger to his eyes.

What was new was how he slowly walked out into the audience, singing all the while. Heads turned and followed him just like the spotlight did. Scott absently took another sip of his drink but he damned near choked when Reyes turned and looked right at him. Those hazel eyes gleamed as he wove around a table, making straight for Scott. Sure enough the spotlight settled right on them as Reyes paused right in front of him.

“He sang as if he knew me, in all my dark despair, then he looked right through me as if I wasn’t there,” Reyes settled down on Scott’s lap, his free hand sliding over Scott’s shoulder to the nape of his neck to delicately draw his fingertips against the skin there. “But he just came to singing, singing loud and clear.”

Scott couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. He was mesmerized by Reyes freaking Vidal sitting in his lap and singing but then he was sliding away, still singing. His hand almost moved, anything to keep Reyes there. He settled for gripping his glass tighter and leaving his arm along the back of his chair.

But then Reyes winked and Scott was now absolutely sure of a few things. His face was redder than red, and judging from the daggers he could feel being stared into his back he needed to be very careful walking back home tonight. He shifted, pulling his chair in to his table more. There was no way he was surviving if Reyes pulled that stunt again. If he didn’t die from all the blood rushing to his dick, it was gonna be a knife in the back.

As much as the tension had him itching to leave, he was not getting out of his chair until his drink was done and Reyes was finished singing.

It would be rude to do anything less, after all.

__________________________________________

If Sara were here, she’d call him any number of things. Idiotic. Insane. Glutton for punishment. But here he was back at Double Down, just like he’d been for the past month. The bouncer always eyed him suspiciously now but let him in.

When Reyes Vidal decided to tease you in the spotlight, people took notice. They really didn’t like it, but they definitely took notice.

Scott was pretty sure his sole saving grace was that the fights happened outside the bar. He always managed to wipe the floor with them and once left two limping home from shot-out kneecaps. Then there was the time his buddy Liam Kosta was passing by and jumped in to save his skin. All he came away with that time was a a busted lip and slash across his arm. Liam’s black eye was eclipsed by his smug grin and very prying questions. It was nothing serious, but T’Perro had tutted and patched them up.

“I do not understand why you are returning to this place,” SAM confused tone came through their private link. “The probability of you being attacked again is in the 90th percentile.”

“You factor in Reyes putting me on display again?” Scott muttered into his drink.

A pause from SAM and then, “In the 99th percentile range.”

“Call me selfish.” Scott shrugged as he took a sip. “Even with all the fights, this is the one bright spot in my life okay? Don’t ruin it.”

SAM didn’t have a response to that and Scott sighed in relief. It always felt risky talking to SAM in public, he preferred to avoid if he could. Not much he could do about it now. T’Perro had made it clear that trying to extract SAM would kill him. Alec Ryder, still messing up his life, even from beyond the grave. He downed his drink and signalled to the waitress for a new one. They brought it over promptly and Scott was surprised when they delicately slid a folded square of paper their way along with the drink.

“With Mr Vidal’s compliments.”

He stared at his brandy as the bartender hurried off. Now Reyes Vidal was buying him a drink? He picked it up, swirling the glass around before taking a sniff. Nothing smelled off, as far as he could tell from the scent. A quick dunk of a fingertip and a drop of liquid on his tongue told him that it tasted fine. Hell, he didn’t care how rude it was, he quickly scanned the glass, really hoping this wasn’t the worst poisoning attempt known to any species.

“I detect no foreign substances in the drink.”

Scott picked up the glass, tilting it as he contemplated the greenish tinted blue liquour. With the compliments of Mr Vidal, huh? He took a sip before he studied the glass once more. No denying it, Reyes had some excellent taste. He looked at the folded square in front of him, tapping a finger thoughtfully against it. One thing he definitely wasn’t gonna do was look at it here. Too many prying and jealous eyes. He tucked it away just as the lights dimmed and the pianist came on. Thank god he got a seat in the back. He blended into the shadows and there was no way Reyes could find him tonight.

Certainly didn’t stop the man from being bewitching everyone with nothing more than the spotlight and a microphone.

And it certainly didn’t stop three morons from trying to jump him on the way home. Jealousy was an ugly thing. A busted arm, a few busted noses and a thorough beat-down hopefully got that message across.

__________________________________________

“So, let me see if I’ve got this straight. You’ve been going to some club for a few weeks now to listen to some guy sing. You get a piece of paper, actual paper from him, and you don’t look at it?”

Scott knew that caving and asking Liam for advice was probably gonna be like shooting himself in the foot. “Look, I just need an objective ear is all. I’m just…” he made a vague gesture around his face before making a sound of frustration.

“I think you’re an idiot for passing up a booty call. Every one’s talking about Vidal. Surprised Aria hasn’t offered him employment. Or blackmailed him into it.” Liam shook his head. “Why are you so chickenshit to look at the paper anyhow?”

Scott just shrugged as he loaded another heat sink into his rifle. Maybe because unopened the paper couldn’t disappoint him. Maybe he wanted the world from a tiny piece of paper when it was probably just gonna be another kick from life. Their target entrance exploded with their timed charges and they rushed in, easily taking down the guards in the room.

Working a job with Liam was always a good time. They got along and even more surprisingly, Liam usually kept his words barring extenuating circumstances. The guy had enough tricks up his sleeve, it would give STG pause. Like looping the security feeds with spliced video with correct timestamps. Like… who thought of that, much less cobbled it together on the fly?

All Liam ever said was he knew a turian once with the biggest drive ever for vengeance and justice. When Scott asked who it was, all Liam had answered with was a shrug and, “They’re dead.”

But Liam was cut a bit from that same cloth but left tattered by Omega. Not that Scott should be complaining, they were in the building, no alarm was raised and Liam was busy with something at a console.

“All right, we have ten minutes to get in, grab it and get the hell out. Not a second later because God knows we’ll have Blood Pack on our tails soon enough if we dawdle.”

“Well then.” Scott made sure he set his ammo to incendiary. “Chop chop.”

They silently swept in, guns at the ready and even more so when they found their target and managed to get out quietly. Not that Scott was taking any chances. They hightailed it out through the service ducts and into the dangerous rabbit warren of the fans. If you knew the timing sequence, there was a very low probability of being chopped up or accidentally sucked out into space or into raw eezo dust down in the mines. Something SAM was actually useful for. They made it to an abandoned service tunnel, the whirr of the fans starting up behind them a few minutes later and only then Scott breathed a sigh of relief. The fans also helped to disperse their scent because vorcha might as well be damned bloodhounds. A silent alert from his omni-tool made him look up to see Liam grinning.

“ _ **BLOODY WELL LOOK AT IT!!**_ ” was the sole message. And apparently Liam never ever bothered to turn off his capslock.

Scott rolled his eyes, getting comfortable on one of the storage crates and digging out a ration bar from a pocket before quickly wolfing it down. Liam was doing the same, all the while giving pointed looks. In a way Scott was glad they couldn’t talk here. The massive fans tended to carry sound so silence was required. But hell, Liam could be like a dog with a bone some times. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the square of paper. He unfolded it, while Liam at least pretended to give him privacy.

It was a single line. An extranet address. Reyes Vidal’s extranet address.

Suddenly, that little paper was a wide, terrifying possibility. Terrifying because Scott couldn’t see any scenario where this ended well.

And now he was stuck here with a terrifying piece of paper that he couldn’t even burn to completely destroy the evidence. The smoke would be a dead give away. And that just left him feeling more frustrated.

Liam was definitely looking at him a few seconds later when he stuffed the piece of paper into his mouth, chewing furiously until he swallowed it. There evidence definitely destroyed. Liam pulled up his omni-tool, typing furiously.

_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST EAT IT??!?!!!** _

_**No evidence now.** _

Liam was staring at him like he couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. _**RYDER, I VERY RARELY SAY THIS, SO LISTEN CLOSE, YEAH? YOU’RE A FUCKING TWAT.**_

Scott simply shrugged. There was no way he could reply to Reyes now. He had to keep low for at least two weeks to ensure the Blood Pack stayed off his tail. The last thing he wanted to do was drawn Reyes into the messy complication of his life.

After a moment of thought, all Scott could do was sigh. He was gonna miss Double Down.

__________________________________________

Not going to Double Down made the days stretch out too damn long. Their client was happy and paid out their fee, even with the hefty “24 hour guarantee” addendum. What Scott was more concerned with at that point was staying alive to enjoy his big payout. He’d spent the past two weeks crashing at flophouses, going to boltholes and just keeping on the move through the myriad of tunnels, service corridor and ever dangerous fan system. It had worked and he was sure the enraged Blood Pack leader wouldn’t find him, much less connect him and Liam to the theft. He’d gotten reports that the Blood Pack leader complained that hunting down a wraith was damned impossible.

At least walking through the Kumi District was relatively safe. No obvious guns and attempted shakedowns. Scott walked along the familiar path, opened the door with a press of his thumb and stepped inside. He leaned against the door, taking a breath.

That was all he got to take, since the unfamiliar rustle of clothes had him reaching for his pistol. Please don’t let it be someone out for his blood. He liked this apartment, paid dearly for the spacious spot. His hackles rose as he stepped into the apartment. Ice clinked against glass and he had his pistol raised on instinct. As he came down the few steps to the living room, he could see a slim figure was stretched out along his couch. There was a black jacket draped over the arm. The bowtie was undone, dangling from underneath the collar and hazel eyes were fixed right on Scott.

Reyes fucking Vidal stretched out on his couch like he owned the place.

“Breaking and entering usually means you get shot.” Scott holstered his pistol.

“What’s a man to do when you don’t call or write? You vanished like a ghost. What should I think?” Reyes tilted the glass to him. “Excellent whiskey by the way. Milgrom is no T88, but still good.”

For a few moments, all Scott could do was look at Reyes. What the hell did the man want from him exactly? Friendship could be a fickle thing, he had learned that the hard way. Lovers even more so. He’d been burned one too many times before. Couldn’t deny how much he wanted though, looking at Reyes.

“So you’re here for something, Mr Vidal. I don’t usually accept contracts this way.”

Reyes shook his head. “No contract. You hadn’t been by in a few weeks, that’s all. Just wanted to make sure you were still alive.”

Shit, he wasn’t supposed to notice. Why was Reyes noticing that he wasn’t there? Scott swallowed as he shrugged. “Can’t keep drinking all the top shelf shit at Double Down.”

“Is that what you’re telling yourself, _querido_?” Reyes chuckled as he got up, resting his glass on the table. “Omega is full of liars and charlatans. I know a lie when I see one.”

“Why do you care if I show up or not? I’m a private contractor, I could have been shot up on a job. We’re a dime a dozen.”

Reyes clicked his tongue, before he half sung, “ _Querido_ , here of all places you should see no masks, to come to your home and hearth, aren’t we past all that? I thought we had something, had to find out. Had to come here and see, at least take my shot.”

The lull of his voice, his hand sliding along the shoulder armour to rest on the nape of Scott’s neck, fingers gently stroking the fine hairs there. Scott couldn’t explain why something just cracked inside him. If Reyes was offering what Scott thought he was… at this point, he didn’t care if he wound up dead in a gutter because of it. He slid a hand along Reyes’ arms, the muscles leading to the smooth curve of shoulder and down a solid back to the small just about the curve of Reyes’ ass.

“You’re innocent, gonna get caught in my crossfire. I don’t want you dead because of me.”

Reyes raised a brow at that before he gave a dry chuckle. “This is Omega. Very few people here are entirely innocent. We’re all charlatans, thieves and liars to some degree,” his fingers traced down Scott’s stubbled jaw. “And did you not think that maybe you may wind up dead because of me?”

Now that made Scott laugh. “They’ve been trying for a few weeks and failed.”

“Ever had a Blood Pack member obsessed with you? Makes life tricky.”

Scratch that. Scott was probably gonna wind up smashed to a pulp in a ditch. Maybe not if he got to the krogan first, with the right backup. But Reyes was so close, with the warmth of his body and the promise of his lips… Scott was helpless to resist. He took a half-step back, queuing up some tracks from his omni-tool. The opening strains played through the apartment and Reyes’ smiled as Scott bowed, holding his hand out.

“Then may I have this dance?”

Reyes smiled as he took his hand and Scott pulled him in close as they swayed to the music. Then Scott felt the whisper of Reyes’ breath against his ear as he sang along..

“I put a spell on you, because you're mine.”

Scott tightened his arms around Reyes, kissing him with everything he had. God help him, he really was under Reyes’ spell. For as long as he wanted him, Scott would stay by his side. And if someone wanted Reyes, they’d get to him over his dead body.


	7. Limits - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: could you write me a fic in which Scott in done with his job and Reyes helps him unwind?
> 
> Scott’s done his job a little too well and Reyes drives home an important lesson.
> 
> Warnings: post-Meridian (no spoilers), explicit sexual language

Scott was officially done with today. Especially since it had actually started 72 hours ago. They were chasing down some leads on potential new homeworlds. Something about some of the settlers on Kadara wanting to strike out fresh and give Kadara back to the angara.

Keema had sent Reyes along in some official capacity to help the Pathfinder “ascertain the viability of planetary locales for both human and angaran suitability”. Scott was 99% sure Keema sent Reyes along so they would have some time, relatively undisturbed. And maybe to get Reyes out of her proverbial hair for a little while.

And it had been going well until they received an emergency distress signal and had to divert all the way to the Shojaon system. It was way worse when they got there and arrived at Pas-48. Kallo and Suvi’s initial scans showed that the kett had been busy building what looked like another facility, similiar in size to the one on Voeld. SAM estimated the structure to be about 45% complete. The distress signal had been sent by a small human-angaran mining settlement. A small settlement that had been captured.

Not on Scott’s damn watch. And hadn’t that been a fun debrief, with Scott asking Reyes to stay behind to ensure their extraction. Because with something like this, going in with Resistance tactics was the best bet. Small strike teams, quick and quiet and most importantly, gone before the kett put two and two together.

There had been two teams, with Scott, Jaal and Cora. Liam was running the other with Drack and a few other Resistance members who would meet them onsite.

Reyes, Vetra and Peebee would be the cavalry.

All Reyes had done was nod, but from the way his mouth tightened and he looked at Scott, he wasn’t pleased in the slightest. When Scott had announced it would take them at least 24 hours to get the job done, Reyes’ had narrowed his gaze but remained silent. Really not pleased then.

After that it was a flurry of prep, with them deploying soon after they arrived. No sense in losing the element of surprise and letting the kett bring in more reinforcements. Scott barely had time to take in the gorgeous auroras that filled the sky before he was fighting. The comms alternated between dead silence and the wild chatter that made battle.

It also took longer than a day. The kett really were trying to dig in and Scott would be damned if they set up another wretched exaltation facility. Anything to see that didn’t happen and to rub one in the Primus’ face.

SAM had given him warnings, that he needed to eat and rest, at least for a bit. All Scott had done was ask SAM to override things as safely as possible until the mission was done.

Thirty-six hours later, it ended with them extracting all the captured people and blowing the shit out of the half-built facility. It was like Voeld all over again but with the best of both things. The shuttle ride back had been congratulatory and they all looked tired as shit but exuding pride and sheer fucking victory. As soon as they set foot on the Tempest, SAM quietly asked,

“I recommend stopping by the galley for food and hydration before I release control.” SAM sounded like he was chiding Scott. “I believe Mr Vidal has enough painkillers on hand.”

Painkillers? Scott frowned a bit as he did as SAM asked. He had been living off damned biotic bars for the duration of the mission, something kinda real would be nice. As soon as he was in his quarters, he could see Reyes getting up from the couch to approach him.

“Please put your things down Scott.” SAM requested.

“I’ll be fine.” Scott started walking to Reyes.

“Very well. Engaging privacy mode and releasing now.”

Okay, that was new and… holy _shit_ walking was suddenly too much. Everything but breathing was hard. He stopped moving, just trying to take stock. His legs felt worse than jello and the pronounced throb in the soles of his feet made walking seem impossible. As to his arms, he wasn’t entirely sure how he was still holding anything. Scott knew if he moved a single muscle, it would end very badly. Reyes moved quick now, taking things from Scott and dumping them on the coffee table before coming back and tucking himself under Scott’s arm and taking him firmly by the waist to help him to the chair.

“So, how brilliant was that idea of yours?”

The disapproval coming from Reyes was at official Alec Ryder levels. Awesome. Scott groaned, “SAM told you.” Hell, talking was legitimately the least painful thing right now. Walking these last few steps was beyond murderous.

“He requested I meet you in your quarters with a sufficient amount of painkillers to assist you after the fight. Of all the stupid…” Reyes just broke off into a flurry of agitated Spanish as he set Scott down and eased him into the chair.

All Scott could do was watch as Reyes carefully stripped him out of his armour, right down to his underwear. The armour and undersuit was neatly stacked off to the side to be dealt with later and there was even a small tub of water. Not that he liked it when his feet went in a few seconds later.

“Fuck, it’s freezing cold.” He was too tired to even pull his feet out.

“It’ll help your feet. Here.” Reyes popped two pills in his mouth and held the glass of water for him to drink from. “This is probably the stupidest thing I have seen you do. You keep pushing yourself too far.”

Scott managed a lopsided grin. “That’s me, King of Stupid Decisions.”

“That was not a compliment.” Reyes gave him a flat stare. “You should have taken more backup with you. And you definitely shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard.”

Reyes sat beside him, picking up his hand and studying it for a moment before he started massaging the palm. Scott was honestly gonna say something. He could hear the worry in Reyes’ voice, see it in how he fretted and chided him. But all that came from his mouth was the most indecent moan ever because how were his hands that sore and Reyes just needed to keep working that magic.

When he finally worked up enough energy to lift his head and look at Reyes, there was a small smile on the other man’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Scott apologized. “C’mere. Your stupid boyfriend pushed himself too hard and can’t really move to give you a kiss.”

Reyes clicked his tongue in disapproval before he leaned in pressed a soft kiss to Scott’s mouth. Scott’s hand was forgotten in lieu of soft, feather-light kisses that left Scott wishing he had enough energy to just drag Reyes fully on top of him. When Reyes finally broke off, he nuzzled at Scott’s face with a chuckle.

“You should know,” he murmured. “Dr T’Perro is waiting to yell at you as well.”

Scott groaned, letting his head fall forward enough to rest against Reyes’. “No thank you, I’d rather have you raking me over the coals.”

“That’s a new one.”

“I can’t kiss and make up with Lexi.” Scott’s arm damned near screamed in protest as he moved it, cupping the back of Reyes head. “If I let you thoroughly bitch me out, maybe you’ll give me a full body massage?”

“So hopeful.” Reyes tutted. “What I had planned required full use of your limbs.”

“Such as?” Scott’s stomach clenched in anticipation.

All Reyes did was give Scott a positively filthy kiss, full of tongue and heavy breathing like he wanted to possess Scott’s very soul. But then he drew back, giving a soft kiss to the tip of Scott’s nose before he went back to massaging Scott’s hand like he hadn’t stolen the breath from Scott’s lungs.

“Later, _querido_.” Reyes gave him a look. “This is what you need now, not me eating you out and then making making you ride me.”

Jesus Christ… “I’d much rather that. Very much. So much more.”

Reyes raised a brow as he paused in his hand massage. “Stand up, then. Without SAM’s help.”

The one time Scott needed his body to listen, because the spirit was so damn willing. But his body just stayed in the chair, totally not listening or even thinking of co-operating. Reyes chuckled as he resumed the hand massage as Scott whined in displeasure.

“Then maybe this will be a valuable lesson.”

“That’s cruel, Reyes.”

“Oh I don’t know. Should get the lesson across nicely, I think.”

“So damn cruel.” Scott pouted.

“Love you too.” Reyes quipped back with a smile.


	8. Popcorn - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria asked for: Reyes and SAM plotting something together behind Scott’s back? 
> 
> Reyes and SAM plot with a little help from someone who’s done this before.

Reyes didn’t think it would be this hard. He was used to being able to source pretty much any and everything. It was Kadara Port after all, everything could be bought for a price. 

Anything except this one thing.

All his sources, all his contacts came up with nothing. It was mystifying. If he could get a cat, why were dogs so hard to find? He still remembered Scott talking about the dog he had back on Earth, the one he had to rehome before journeying to Andromeda.

He knew the Tempest had just docked, it was hard to miss that distinctive black, white and red ship. Scott had been gracious enough to give him a connection to SAM. How he swung that, Reyes didn’t know, but he accepted it and kept his mouth shut about it. But it was certainly useful now. If he knew Scott, he had about thirty minutes before he came to Tartarus.

“SAM, if I could ask you something?”

“Of course Mr Vidal?” SAM’s measured tone was crystal clear.

“How are dogs impossible to find?”

“The canid DNA banks are still in cryo storage.”

“Cats aren’t.”

“The felidae DNA banks were illegally accessed by a tech and felis silvestris catus were propagated before the action was caught.”

Reyes had no doubt someone caught a ton of shit for that. But it did tell him that if someone had done it once, another person could do it again. And given how things had settled down a bit after that madcap battle with the Archon on Meridian…

“How would one go about getting a dog then?”

“Species propagation paperwork should be filed with the DNA bank director as well as Directors Tann and Addison to ensure that proper care is taken with the introduction with a new species to the Heleus cluster.”

“SAM, that is not what I wanted to hear. What I want to know is what it would take to get a dog for Scott.”

“The Pathfinder’s clearance would expedite the process. Shall I—”

“No,” Reyes wanted to shake his head. “I don’t want the Pathfinder to know. Surely there are other avenues to pursue to see this done.”

There was a prolonged silence from SAM and then, “As the Pathfinder is outside your door, this is a conversation we shall continue at a later time Mr Vidal.”

“Wait—”

That was all Reyes got out before the door slid open and Scott stalked in. He flopped down on the seat and snatched up Reyes’ glass of whiskey to drain it in one gulp. Then he filled it up again and sagged back into the seat.

“One of these days, I’m gonna shoot Tann. Do know what he actually said to Morda’s face? I don’t like her, but I damn near let her fight him.”

Even Reyes had to admit, when Scott told him, his eyebrows rose. Tann was definitely an idiot and if he could pull this off somehow. If anything, he would go to the Nexus himself to give Scott the dog in front of Tann.

_______________________________________________________________

The first part was easy, he didn’t really need a particular breed of dog. Scott had said he adopted his dog from the pound and it was as much a mutt as a mutt could be. SAM was suspiciously quiet until one day, in the middle of a firefight with Roekaar, SAM piped up.

“Are you busy at the moment, Mr Vidal?”

“A bit,” he returned fire, catching a sharpshooter that was trying to reach the high ground. “What is it?”

“Connecting you to Sidera Nyx. One moment.”

What the hell, was this SAM’s idea of a joke? Seriously, this fight was nowhere close to wrapping up and—

“Hello?” a flanging turian voice came on. A young sounding one. “I was told you’re looking to get a dog and— Is that gunfire?”

“Yes, SAM has terrible timing,” Reyes grunted as he lobbed a grenade and ducked back behind cover. “But I am indeed looking for a dog.”

“Hm, I can’t do it. I got into so much trouble with the cats and…” Sidera paused as the grenade went off with a loud boom and yells and screams following after the split-second of silence. “But I can put you in touch with someone in the DNA bank. Who exactly is this?”

“SAM can get me in touch with the person— One moment.” Reyes dashed to new cover, firing bullets at a Roekaar attempting to set up a turret. The invasion program he fired at it worked quick and the turret identified the enemies and opened fire. “SAM can contact me when the person wants to talk.”

“Oh no no no,” Reyes could practically see Sidera shake her head. “That’s not how this goes. No name, no contact. Take it or leave it.”

Of course it was. “Reyes Vidal, a pleasure to talk to you Miss Nyx. Are you perhaps related to Vetra?”

“She’s my sister!” Sidera sounded delighted now. “And I know all about you Mr Vidal. No worries, I’ll see about that contact for you, if this is for who I think it is,” there was a moment of swearing from Sidera and then, “Gotta go!” before the line cut out.

At least now Reyes could focus his attention on the fight. Once the last Roekaar was dead, and they were sweeping through the bodies and base for info, Reyes managed to slip away to a quiet spot. However, SAM did beat him to the punch.

“I apologize for the hasty connection Mr Vidal. She was quite insistent on speaking the person wishing to procure a dog.”

“It couldn’t have been at any other time?”

“No. I was only able to secure the connection for that small window. Her activities are monitored ever since the ‘feline episode’.”

Reyes barely smothered a snicker at the delicate tone SAM used. “Understandable then. Are there any other problems you foresee?”

“Only one. While species propagation and the DNA banks fall under the purview of Tann, Addison and the DNA bank director, the recently formed Andromeda Council takes great interest in what is revived from the DNA bank. We may have to field a representative with questions.”

“Direct them to me and I’ll handle it.” Reyes said. “Pretty sure we can pull this off.”

_______________________________________________________________

In all honesty, Reyes expected to be dealing with Tann or Addison when the call came through. SAM sounded very urgent when he finally called Reyes.

“I have the krogan Council member insisting on speaking to Pathfinder Ryder about the revival of canids from the DNA bank,” SAM paused for a moment. “They are not pleased.”

Thank god Reyes was at home when this came through. And at least SAM gave him some warning this time. But damn, Sidera worked fast. She hadn’t even gotten in a return call.

“All right, put her through SAM.”

“Acknowledged. Ryder and Morda have an acrimonous and tense relationship. I will be masking your speech with the Pathfinder’s. Please endeavour to approximate Ryder’s speech patterns as best as possible. Connecting you now.”

It was just a few moments and then, “What the hell are you playing at Ryder, wasting resources on _pets_?”

“It’s called diversification of resources,” Reyes snapped. “Did we plan for cats? No, but they’re helping with morale where they are and some people are training them to hunt small game. Dogs can be used in the same capacity and to assist in hunting as well as guarding. Be glad it was dogs I approved because geese are far worse. Now I’ve put in the approval, so quit wasting my time when I have better things to do.”

“Pathfinder Ryder,” Morda sounded like she was in full bluster.

“It’s approved and I’m done here.”

Reyes disconnected the call as he heard an angry growl. After a moment, he sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “How much worse did I just make things for Scott?”

“Scott usually is sarcastic with Morda unless he has reached a point that he refers to as ‘done’. Given their recent interactions, Scott is officially on the verge of ‘done’. Morda should suspect nothing.” There was a moment of silence and then, “Sidera Nyx is requesting an immediate call.”

“Patch her through.” Reyes waited until he heard the soft beep of a connection. “I understand you wanted to talk to me?”

“Man, you work fast. My contact in the DNA bank wants to know what kind of dog you want. She wants to get it started and some out before they try to shut her down.”

“Give me a mutt.” Reyes said.

“I know, but what kind?” Sidera asked again.

Nothing like a translator to take some things literally. “Just a mixed breed dog. When you look at the dog, you can’t quite tell exactly what breed. You can guess some, but don’t really know.”

“Okay,” Sidera sounded hesitant. “Can you arrange to smuggle it off the Nexus?”

“I shall do you one better: I’ll be there in person to pick it up.”

“Oh,” Sidera said with a knowing thrum in her voice. “All right then. I gotta go now. I can hear Morda stomping into Tann’s office, so gonna get this going. Call you later, bye!”

“Kids.” Reyes chuckles as the line went dead. “SAM, if they get this started today, how soon until we have dogs?”

“Approximately two weeks. Once the process is started, it’s inadvisable to halt it. While yours is first in the queue, I do see some requests for dogs now too.”

“How many exactly?”

“418 and increasing.”

Reyes couldn’t help but smile. That wasn’t precisely a number to shrug at. And if they tried to cancel it, it would be like the cats all over again.

“SAM, is there perhaps an urgent reason for the Tempest to come to Kadara?”

“You have given me numerous reports of increased Roekaar presence and there have been rumours of kett presence. I shall bring it to the Pathfinder’s attention.”

“Since you mention it,” Reyes pulled up his omni-tool. “I just sent you some copies of reports I wrote up on the last few Collective missions I ran where we encountered Roekaar. Does help to have something backing you up. Embroider where you need to.”

“Acknowledged. Can I assist you with anything else today, Mr Vidal?”

Reyes laughed. “I think I should be asking you that. But no. And thank you SAM.”

“You are welcome, Mr Vidal.”

“You can call me Reyes, you know.”

“I know Mr Vidal.”

That was the last thing SAM said and Reyes felt fairly sure the AI was pulling his leg.

_______________________________________________________________

Scott was really damned confused now. They’d spent the past two weeks on Kadara weeding our Roekaar hideouts. They were winning points in Evfra and Keema’s books, which was never a bad thing. But he’d had some words with Morda before coming to Kadara that left him more puzzled and pissed because what the hell was she going on about him lording it up and making such massive and arbitrary decisions.

Once they were done, Reyes announced he’d come back with him to the Nexus. That alone left Scott wondering because Reyes had also once said he’d be damned if he set foot on Tann’s little kingdom again.

All Reyes had done was shrug and say, “There’s a Council now, right? So they’ll bicker about what to do with me and I’ll be gone by the time they decide.”

Then he’d smiled and winked as he strolled onto the Tempest and Scott felt like he really missed something massive. Not that Reyes said a damn thing about whatever it was.

“I feel you,” Vetra had commiserated with him one night in the galley over dinner. “Sid’s up to something but damned if I can figure out what. I just hope it doesn’t involved another trap.”

“Hell, I’d take a trap. I have no idea what Reyes is up to.”

Setting foot on the Nexus… he was desperately confused. Everyone was so damned nice, high fives, grins and waves and shouts of ‘Thank you!’ He had zero damn idea what he supposedly did. Reyes seemed entirely unruffled by it all and Scott finally narrowed his eyes in suspicion as they walked along.

“This have anything to do with you?”

“Me? I’ve been with you on Kadara this entire time.”

“That doesn’t sound like a denial.” Scott pointed out.

“I think we should get to your apartment.” Reyes just smiled and kept on walking.

“What did you do?” Scott hurried after him. “Reyes!”

All Reyes did was turn and wink at him, a wide smile on his face. Scott followed after him, the door to his apartment on the Nexus closing silently behind them. There was Sidera half vanished behind his couch, talking to something.

“C’mon you little cutie, they’ll be here any moment.”

“Or they already are.” Reyes chuckled.

Sidera yelped, jumping up and knocking the couch out, something furry and wriggling in her arms. Scott looked around, eyes settling on a carrier and his heart leapt into his throat.

“Reyes,” he asked weakly. “What kind of cat did you get me?”

“It’s better than a cat.” Reyes’ smile softened as he tilted his head to Sidera.

Scott looked over as she came over and he could see floppy ears, paws everywhere and a tail wagging a mile of minute. Sidera was laughing as she was vigourously sniffed and then she deposited the wriggling bundle in his arms.

“You’re welcome Pathfinder.”

Scott could barely see through his now blurry vision. He blinked, seeing golden fur splotched with black with clear blue eyes looking up at him. Then big paws were scrabbling at him as his face was licked.

“You got me a puppy?!” he managed to ask, holding the animal tighter.

“First one in Andromeda.” Sidera grinned as she headed for the door. “I’ll just go now and can one of you please tell Vetra that it was a good thing I did.”

All Scott could do was nod as he held the excited puppy in his arms and looked at Reyes. Once the door was shut, he was walking over.

“You are impossible, you know that,” Scott hauled him in for a teary kiss. “How the hell did you pull this off? Is this why everyone suddenly loves me again, because you somehow got us dogs?”

Reyes shrugged, suddenly looking sheepish. “I wanted to get you a dog. Everyone else is a happy byproduct. I’m very much willing to be the unsung hero here.”

“Is this why Morda was so pissy with me?”

“I had words with her.”

“You’re my damn hero,” Scott kissed him again only to have the puppy break it up. “We have to name him.”

“That’s entirely your honour.”

“Popcorn II,” Scott didn’t even have to think about it. “In honour of the long passed Popcorn, back on Earth.”

“The first dog ever in Andromeda is named Popcorn.” Reyes looked like he was trying to not laugh. “I do like the lack of gravitas.”

“And you got everything for him too!” Scott could see a dog bed, a leash and feeding bowls. He set down Popcorn to let him run about.

“Mr Vidal wanted you to have as little to worry about as possible initially.” SAM’s smooth voice interrupted.

“SAM’s lying, that’s all them. I worried more about the logistics of getting the dog.” Reyes stepped in close, wiping the tears away on Scott’s cheeks. “Please tell me you don’t want a horse. I have no idea where to even put one.”

Scott sputtered with laughter. “No horses. Popcorn is more than enough. We’re in another galaxy and you got me a dog. Never let anyone tell you that you’re not incredible.”

Now Reyes was quiet, a blush coming to his face. “Anything you want, Scott.”

“This. It’s more than enough,” Scott took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “C’mon, let’s take Popcorn for his first walk.”


	9. Impact - mReyder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally gets a big perk from being the Pathfinder and Reyes wonders if Scott is actually Local Andromeda Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: post-Meridian

Sure, Scott had that Nexus apartment and his apartment on the downed Hyperion. But Those were all very populated spots now. And if there was one thing Reyes knew, it was that Scott valued his privacy. What Scott basically needed was a private place where he couldn’t easily be reached and a way to get in touch with Sara if need be.

When the Andromeda Council offered him first dibs on for his choice of home on any Initiative planet, Scott had respectfully declined. Reyes couldn’t fault his reasoning: anything given by Tann and Addison had to come with fifteen unknown strings attached.

The offer from the angarans was an entirely different matter. Not that it was on Aya, no. To be honest, Reyes didn’t think Scott would have accepted if it was on Aya. Lush and tropical as it was, Scott knew about the time share and was loathe to upset it any more than it already had been.

Voeld was freezing cold and Reyes made it known in no uncertain terms that if Scott elected to settle there, he’d have better luck getting Akksul to visit.

Which left only one planet: Harvarl.

With the unchecked growth equalising out from the vault that Scott and SAM repaired, the world was quickly returning back to its original state.

Havarl angara did make surprisingly excellent neighbours. Friendly and cordial when you were out and about, and tended to leave you alone to the privacy of your home when you went inside. If someone knocked on the door, it was for an actual emergency. But as one of the few humans allowed on the angaran homeworld, it was exactly the peace and quiet Scott craved.

Reyes had to admit, it was nice to escape from the chaos of being the Charlatan once in awhile. Sometimes he entertained the idea of letting the Charlatan go completely and letting Keema solely handle things. The Charlatan had served its purpose…

“You’re thinking too hard again.”

“Hm?” Reyes lifted his head to look at Scott.

They had just finished dinner and were lazing about on an angaran chair that Reyes was sure more cushion than seat. The patio was enclosed, just the glowing leaves with the dim twilight of the starry Havarl night echoing with the ricochet cries of mashukriin overhead. Scott stretched lazily and Reyes felt the muscles tense and bunch before relaxing and spreading again.

“You think really loudly.” Scott smiled as he looked at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“How have we not been shot by Roekaar yet.” Reyes said dryly.

“Seriously? You gotta bring up Roekaar now?” Scott pinched him with a grin.

Reyes most certainly did not yelp and squirm away before shoving at Scott. “Just saying…”

Scott rubbed at his shoulder. “Wanna head in?”

“That would be nice.” Reyes did feel like they were rather tempting fate out here like this. He got up, offering his hand.

Scott gave a groan as he sat up and took it. Reyes didn’t waste a moment coaxing him up the rest of the way with a kiss.

“Motivated.” Scott enunciated as he got to his feet. “Mind if I just put up the barrier? It’s a nice night.”

Reyes nodded as they walked into the home, pausing long enough as Scott activated the wall barrier with a flash of light. It was a good enough compromise. If Roekaar attacked, it would buy them enough time to grab their pistols and portable barriers.

“Are we still watching Gunslinger Ando?”

“Yes!” Scott sounded far too stoked. “We’re on five now. Dalatrass’ Wrath, the best one in the series, I don’t care what Kosta says.”

Reyes smiled. “Pretty sure we’ve got popcorn and tavarv, so—” he paused as the ominous rumble of thunder came now. “I knew it was too good to last.”

“It rains here a lot. Feels a bit like Debundscha back on Earth.” Scott had his omni-tool out and was queuing up the vid.

They could turn on the heating unit, but Reyes definitely preferred the personal touch in this case. “Get the blankets and I’ll get the snacks and drinks.”

Reyes headed for the kitchen. There was quiet for a moment and then, “The chair!” before he heard an almighty crash not even five seconds later. When Reyes dashed out of the kitchen he found Scott on the floor, holding his face while the barrier glowed with the fading imprint of a body.

Reyes would not laugh. This was an entirely serious moment… with his boyfriend… on the ground… because he ran into a kinectic barrier… that he set up himself. To be fair, he really did try to keep it together, at least for Scott’s wounded pride. But mostly because he wasn’t too sure if he could really keep it together for much longer. By the time he knelt by Scott’s side, he was biting on his lip, trying to keep the laughter in.

Scott, still holding his face, gave him a look before thickly mumbling, “I bit my tongue.”

Reyes fell to pieces, the laughter tumbling about of him. There wasn’t much he could do about a bitten tongue and Scott looking chagrined as he sat up just set Reyes off even more.

“But you…” He trailed off, wiping at the tears that were forming at his eyes.

“I know.” Scott glanced outside. “Ah shit.”

What Reyes really needed was for Scott to stop talking because it just kept making him laugh. But he could hear the rain drumming on the roof and yeah, the chair outside were soaked now. Not much to do about that. Once his laughter subsided some, he tilted Scott’s face. Didn’t look like his nose was broken and he had a little goose egg on his head.

“You’ll live.” Reyes managed.

“Yay.” Scott deadpanned, his voice still thick. When Reyes started giggling again, Scott mused, “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“I do wonder about you sometimes,” Reyes was dong a terrible job at this. “Local Andromeda Man runs into Barrier He Set Up.”

“I’m not Local Andromeda Man.”

“Local Andromeda Man walks into kett base, says ‘Fight Me’.” Reyes pursed his mouth, trying to not just outright laugh. “Or perhaps,” a giggle slipped out, “Local Andromeda Man flies though Scourge; ‘No Big Deal’ he claims.”

“Local Andromeda Man flings self from cliff; says jetpack will break his fall, ” SAM’s smooth voice interrupted. “Or perhaps, ‘Local Andromeda Man shoots eiroch, immediately regrets decision.”

“Wow, you too SAM?” Scott sounded mournful.

Reyes was officially loosing it, wiping frantically at the tears from his eyes. “I’m dating Local Andromeda Man.” He wheezed a few minutes later.

“Your bedside manner sucks.” Scott proclaimed as he got to his feet. “And I’m not Local Andromeda Man.”

“Scott, I love you very much,” Reyes got to his feet and gently kissed the smooth spot on Scott’s forehead. He couldn’t help but giggle before he managed to evenly say, “But you are very much Local Andromeda Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if there is a word for the flying creatures on Havarl. I'm pretty sure they're not the same as the yevara on Voeld.
> 
> Also, if you're thinking, "Who the hell runs into a door they just closed" well.. hello, I am one of those people! And let's just pretend that the whole 'Local Area Man' thing is still totally kicking around, and even with all the news stories from the gaalxy, Florida still gives everyone stiff competition.


	10. Acute - mReyder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes isn’t sick, he’s fine. Absolutely fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I will say is that it’s true about looking up crap on WebMD. XD I have so many things and am falling apart at the seams. LOL
> 
> Warnings: post-High Noon, tw for description of pulmonary illness (bronchitis)

In all honesty, Reyes counted himself extremely lucky. He’d been caught by the edge of a Throw and wound up in a lake. A non-deadly and non-corrosive lake of perfectly good water, thank you very much Scott and SAM. He’d seen enough people go flying up and away to splatter on the side of a mountain or simply just go up to dizzying heights only to plummet back down with gravity. Comparatively speaking, winding up in a lake was nothing.

He was swimming his way back to shore, where his amused backup slung a rifle back onto her shoulder.

“I do have to say Reyes, I have never seen a human bounce off water like that. Three times before you finally stayed down.”

Reyes reached the shallows and started wading out, water sluicing off. “Yes, thank you Jataa. Did you get it?”

“One data disc,” she held up the small square before tucking it back away. “Shall we go celebrate a job well done?”

“An excellent idea,” Reyes shivered as a breeze kicked up, though he masked it by shaking water off his sodden outfit. “And I can warm up properly. Getting cold out here.”

____________________________________________________

It wasn’t a good thing to see the smile on Scott’s face slip away to be replaced with worry. He hadn’t seen Scott for nearly two straight weeks. Jataa at least had only shot him concerned looks when she thought he wasn’t looking and she caught all the time he muffled clearing his throat. Loudly and repeatedly. But the look on Scott’s face said more than enough.

“I’m fine.” He snapped, beating Scott to the punch.

Scott’s eyebrows went right up as he drawled out, “Okay then. Nice to see you too, hun. Been staying outta trouble? Or getting into the right sort of trouble?”

“Depends on the sort of trouble you had in mind.”

In Reyes’ mind, that sentence would have been purred. Scott loved it when he dropped his voice down and got in closer. This time, he barely got to the end before the damned cough reared up. It left him doubled over and a little out of breath.

“Jesus, Reyes, you’re wheezing.” Scott was right beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

The worry was plain as day on Scott’s face and Reyes would rather see anything else there.

“I’m. Fine.” Reyes took a few deep inhales to get his breath back before he stood back up. “Just a little head cold, it’ll pass in no time.”

“How did you wind up with a cold on Kadara?” Scott sounded absolutely flummoxed now.

“Thrown in a lake.”

Reyes knew he’d said the wrong thing by the length of the silence that followed his words. When he looked over at Scott, there was the furrowed brow and that infamous Ryder scowl.

“Thrown in a lake?” Scott’s voice was deadly calm.

“I apparently bounce very well.” Reyes gave a shrug and a grin.

Scott didn’t seem to be buying it because how was it possible for that expression to be even more thunderous? In this moment, Reyes could fully appreciate how Scott was Alec Ryder’s kid. Even if it was squarely directed at him.

“Fucking hell,” Scott swore under his breath. “You’re okay, right?”

“Cold aside, yes.” Reyes figured the throbbing in his shoulder would subside, as it would for his elbows and knees… hell, any of his joints.

“Well, guess what: I’m making you soup.” Scott said firmly as he looped an arm through Reyes and got them walking.

“Isn’t it starve a cold, feed a fever?” Reyes mused

“Load of bullshit is what it is.” Scott groused. “When did you last drink something?” and even as Reyes opened his mouth, Scott was saying, “The next words out of your mouth better be either juice or water.”

“Flavoured water. Paripo, if I’m right.” Reyes wasn’t lying about that. However, the cautious way Jataa handed it to him, it was as if he’d morphed into a kett.

Scott gave a little sniff, as if he was barely satisfied by the answer. “Well, I’d say I’ll make you chicken soup but I don’t think there’s a single chicken to be found in Andromeda.”

“I’m sure you’ll improvise.”

____________________________________________________

Forty-eight hours later, Reyes had some issues with Scott’s ‘improvisation’. All he had done was take a little nap while Scott puttered about in the kitchen. He’d been busy lately, so what was the harm in a little rest?

The cough was just from the head cold, not the huge deal Scott made out of it. It just happened to be a few coughs in a row that really hadn’t left him winded or his throat sore. He’d waved off Scott’s concern and went right back to sleep. Well, as best he could because sometimes, that damned cough made it tricky.

Needless to say, waking up in the Tempest’s medbay was a bit disconcerting. Dr T’Perro was rising from her seat coming over and feeling at his throat. He batted her hand away… or tried to because it felt like an incredible amount of work. Not to mention how every single joint protested every single tiny motion. Her fingers moved deftly along his throat. Next thing he knew, his mouth was opened and his eyes inspected before she sighed and tutted.

“You’re as bad as the Pathfinder.”

Of all the ridiculous things to say. Reyes opened his mouth to say something and the words barely croaked out.

“’m not.” That felt like knives stabbing through his throat.

T’Perro regarded him, her arms crossed. “You’re not. Right. Tell me how exactly?”

Reyes opened his mouth once more and his throat seized up, a wracking cough taking hold. After a few seconds, he just collapsed back onto the bed.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

“You’ve got yourself a nasty case of bronchitis. Not to mention a hairline fracture on your shoulder blade. Scott said you mentioned being Thrown into a lake?” when Reyes nodded, T’Perro sighed. “I have a ship full of stubborn people who seem to think they’re invincible. Figures the Pathfinder winds up with someone equally stubborn.”

Reyes watched as T’Perro prepared something in a hypoinject and came to his bedside. “Where’s Scott?” he croaked.

“Outside the door, waiting to yell at you presumably.” T’Perro’s expression softened. “You really worried him. When he brought you here, you were burning up with a fever. Out cold for two whole days. This is an analgesic for your throat, it’ll help. But otherwise, you’re confined here until you’ve recovered.”

That was not happening. Sure, Keema could run things as he recovered but something required his personal touch. Not to mention the information he and Jataa had dug up on the data disc required attention sooner rather than later.

T’Perro tilted his head and he could hear the hiss of the injection. He waited a few minutes to let it work before he tried to speak again. “There is something Scott needs to know.”

“Unless it’s absolutely critical to his Pathfinding duties, I do believe it can wait.”

“Can’t.”

“Of course.” T’Perro sighed. “I’ll let him in, but I’ll be monitoring closely. And don’t worry, anything said here will fall under doctor-patient confidentiality.”

Well, that was one less thing to worry about. Reyes simply nodded, trying to shift up in the bed. God, why was that so exhausting? T’Perro helped him get comfortable before she took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

“You can open the door now SAM.”

Reyes got to take in the sight of Scott in profile for all of three seconds before he was coming in, right to Reyes’ bedside.

“Honestly of all the stupid, idiotic things you could have done…”

Truth be told, all Reyes had the energy to do was watch and listen as Scott railed at him for ignoring his health and did he know how incredibly hard it was to sneak the infamous Reyes Vidal out of Kadara Port to the Tempest without a single soul seeing? He owed Vetra and Drack big time because they wouldn’t say a thing but would never let him live it down. And at least he had slept now but seriously, he needed to take better care of himself because damn it, Scott was trying to see him more but Pathfinding meant he was away more than he liked and wanted.

Scott had settled down on the chair beside his bed, shoulders hunched and tight, the worry etched plain as day on his face. Every single muscle and joint protested but he slowly moved his hand to reach for Scott’s. When Scott grasped his gently, he managed to give it a soft squeeze.

“"Lo siento.” Reyes croaked out.

It seemed like Scott’s whole body sagged as he squeezed Reyes hand back. “I do enough stupid shit. Hell, I get dragged into enough stupid shit. They tell me Sara’s gonna wake up eventually but…” he trailed off for a moment before swallowing hard. “You’re sorta the only one I can really be myself around. So you can’t do stupid shit like this.”

There was a roundabout way to say _‘I need you.'_ Reyes summoned the energy, gave Scott’s hand a harder squeeze.

“Duly noted,” Reyes croaked out. “Can give you stupid shit to do.”

“Whatever you want to tell Scott, use this.” T’Perro slipped him a datapad. “You need to rest your voice until I synthesize your treatments. And also, take this pill, it’s a cough suppressant and should help you sleep better.”

He dutifully swallowed the little green pill. Here was Reyes Vidal, laid up in a medbay bed, unable to really talk and typing felt like it took forever. When he was done, Scott gently took the datapad from him. He was very confused when he read the words there.

“See Jataa for stupid shit to be done?” he frowned. “I know her, don’t I?”

SAM intoned from the ceiling, “You found her deceased sister in the pipes.”

“Oh, right.” Scott studied the datapad and its words for a moment. “It’s something incredibly stupid, isn’t it?”

Reyes nodded and he smiled at Scott’s grin.

“Okay, we’re still docked and Keema does know you're unavailable until cleared by a doctor,” Scott placed the datapad back on the bed. “But I’ll go talk to Jataa in a little bit.”

Scott gave his hand a squeeze, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. Reyes did have to admit, maybe even if this annoying cold did finally get the better of him, Scott clearly wasn’t going anywhere for a little bit. Reyes couldn’t say when he fell asleep, but Scott was the last thing he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet Prompt Friday is going to be on hiatus for October, since I'm taking a crack at Fictober 2018. I'll be back to writing ficlets in November. :D


	11. Blue Anubis - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about an AU Scott and Reyes meeting somewhere before coming to Andromeda
> 
> Warning: _pre-Andromeda_

Scott had mixed feelings about being back on Arcturus. It was great to be away from Relay 202 and everything it represented to him. But being back here… he thought maybe it was just him, how his CO seemed more stern and brusque with him.

But with damned near everyone giving him either a wide berth or the cold shoulder, he could definitely say that it wasn’t him. He’d messaged Sara as he tried to find a bar that wasn’t rammed full of Alliance personnel. She’d soothe his nerves, call him an idiot for being jittery and then ask him if he realised how much messages to who knew where in what cluster cost.

God, he really hoped was was just being an idiot and reading into things too much. Because this… this felt too much like the axe waiting to fall.

He’d been walking for a bit, when a blue and gold neon sign caught his eye. This, he definitely didn’t recall from his last trip here. Blue Anubis… he eyed the sign in the window before looking past it. Perfect, the place was practically a ghost town. He headed in, settling at the bar and ordering a pint of draft.

“Surely you’d rather drink something better than that piss.”

Scott looked over to see a dark haired man at the end of the bar, half facing him. There was a knowing smile to his mouth and a look in his eyes that Scott couldn’t quite place. But it made his heartbeat pick up and his mouth suddenly dry. His glass was placed in front of him and Scott took a sip before shrugged.

“And paint stripper that tastes like smoke and a peat bog is better?”

The man laughed as he slid off his stool and sauntered over to hop on one closer. “Mouthy and handsome. My day is finally looking up.”

“I’m Scott. You are?”

“Whoever you want me to be.”

It was such a trite old line. But the way this man delivered it, so full of freeing possibilities and daring, Scott couldn’t help but smile, his pulse turning frantic as he played along. He took in the hair sleek and neatly styled, the knowning look to the man’s gaze and the sure, confident way he held himself…

“Anubis sounds good. This place is practically a tomb and yet here you are, like you’re guarding it.”

Scott had to admit, he liked the sound of the man’s laughter, smooth and melodious. He leaned in closer, warmth and spicy cologne wrapping around Scott like pure intoxication.

“I’d like to keep this place free of Alliance jackals,” those hazel eyes were suddenly sharp and appraising. “So far, so good.”

“I’m Alliance.” Scott frowned as his stomach twisted at those words.

“Then why do you look so unsure of yourself,” the man took a long sip of his drink, tongue darting out to catch a little bit from the corner of his mouth. “I think you’re someone who is usually very sure of themselves.”

The way the man’s eyes raked over him left nothing to the imagination and Scott figured why fight the lust that was slowly pooling in his belly.

“I don’t know how long I’m stationed here for.” Scott admitted.

“I’m here awaiting a grand adventure. It will take a few lifetimes…” the man shrugged. “But what’s a few lifetimes of waiting to carve out a kingdom?”

“You sure you’re not a poet?” Scott mused as he shifted in closer.

The man smiled. “Definitely not.”

“Seriously, I don’t even know your name.” Scott tried once more, because he had every intention of leaving the bar with this stranger.

“Anubis, Reyes, whichever you prefer handsome. I’m not that picky.”

A smile came to that mouth again and Scott just had to lean in and kiss him. He really hoped Reyes’ place was close by.

_______________________________________________________

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

600 years later, it wasn’t a voice Scott ever though he would hear again. He turned as casually as he could. The same hair, the same eyes, the same mouth… Seriously, what were the chances? The bartender brought up two glasses, quickly filling them.

The recognition flickered in those hazel eyes and Scott smiled and shrugged. “A few lifetimes it seems,” he took the offered glass. “I got time for a drink.”

They quaffed it down and then,

“Shena. But you can call me Reyes. I hate code names.”

Scott wondered what exactly had happened in that 600 year gap, in the few lifetimes it took for them to meet again in Andromeda. He hoped he got the chance to find out.


	12. Molecular Gastronomy - Suvi Anwar, Kallo Jath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ramblingandpie: Suvi discovers some DELICIOUS science

“Do you know what I miss?” at Kallo’s questioning sound, Suvi followed up with, “Ice cream. Honest to goodness ice cream.”

“… Isn’t that the foodstuff made from the lactation secretions of an earth mammal all churned up?” Kallo wrinkled his nose.

“See, when you put it like that, it does sound fairly revolting.” Suvi sighed. “I really miss chocolate ice cream.”

Now Kallo looked aghast. “You take perfectly good chocolate and put it in that?!”

“No, not the super dark chocolate you like Kallo. Though how you eat that…” Suvi shook her head. “No, it’s the sweeter stuff.”

“Well, we sort of have milk. Couldn’t you just freeze that?”

Suvi shook her head again. “It’s all in how you freeze it. The longer and slower it is, the bigger the ice crystals will be when it does freeze. No one likes grainy ice cream. The trick is to freeze it quickly enough to get small ice crystals but not to snap freeze it.”

For a few minutes Kallo as silent. Then he mused, “I bet Vetra would know what to do.”

“We need something to churn it and we don’t have a blender…” Suvi pursed her lips in thought. “Do you think Gil has any liquid nitrogen floating around.”

Kallo shook his head with a sound of disapproval. “If you want some juryrigged container that’s liable to leak on you,” his face lit up with realization. “Solidified carbon dioxide, same low temperatures that would give much more stable results that liquid nitrogen. Plus it sublimates so less to worry about when you go to freeze it.”

“So… dry ice then. How soon until we’re back at the Nexus?” Suvi couldn’t help but feel excitement.

“Mm, about three hours,” Kallo slid her a knowing look, his grin growing. “Did you want to conduct a science experiment?”

“You have no idea how much!” Suvi exclaimed before she added on, “I’ll message Vetra.”

_________________________________________________________

Six hours later, Suvi grinned as she caught Kallo peering at sweetened, flavoured milk with mild revulsion. Vetra had delivered on the dry ice and where Kallo found a stand mixer was a mystery to to her. But here they were standing in the galley and Kallo was eyeing the empty carton as she crushed the dry ice.

“Is that less than pea sized now?” Kallo looked into her bowl, putting down the carton.

“Almost there.” Suvi smashed the end of the rolling pin in the bowl a few more times. “That ice cream base ready?”

“Sugar, vanilla and the…milk,” Kallo made a face as he held up the bowl. “The directions say that you add the dry ice to this base…,” he looked at the written directions again. “A spoonful at a time.”

“Can’t we just add it all at once?” Suvi kept pounding at the dry ice. The smaller the ice, the better.

“On no, the last time you did that in an experiment there was that explosion—”

“Okay, okay, spoonful at a time. But next time —”

“You assume there’s going to be a next time?!”

“It’s ice cream, of course there’s going to be a next time!”

“If there is a next time, let’s make that fruit flavour ice slush, those are wonderful.”

“We can try. Isn’t it called something like granary?”

“Granita.”

Suvi shook her head, fighting down her smile as Kallo set the bowl in the mixer and set it to a low speed. She slowly added in the dry ice, spoonful by spoonful.It felt like it took forever, even though Kallo said it was only about six minutes. It took all her willpower to not dig out a spoon and try it right that moment. If Kallo hadn’t given her a stern look as he put it in the small freezer, she probably would have shattered a tooth on a small chunk of dry ice and wouldn’t that have fun to explain to Lexi.

The next thirty minutes that passed were some of the longest of Suvi Anwar’s life. The ice cream was done, they had followed the recipe guidelines to the letter and it was Kallo’s insistence that they give it enough time to let all the dry ice sublimate. By his calculations, it would take 25 minutes, with an extra 5 minute buffer window.

Honestly, she was starting to think it would be worth the shattered tooth. Lexi could fix those, right?

“I can feel you dying over there,” Kallo chuckled as he hit some buttons on his omni-tool. He pulled out a spoon from somewhere and handed it to her with a small flourish. “If you may do the honours.”

“Kallo… are you saying…” Suvi didn’t even try to fight the grin coming to her face.

“This may be one of the rare few times I saw this, so savour it: you may lick the experiment.”

“Ahahaha, yes!”

Suvi grabbed the spoon and had the bowl out of the freezer and digging in before she even sat back down.

“Oh my god,” she mumbled around her mouthful. “Oh my god, Kallo, you have to try this.”

“Oh, no.” Kallo shook his head. “But it’s good to know the experiment is clearly a success. Can you describe the results better than that?”

“Oh my God,” Suvi drawled out before eating another spoonful. “Totally worth it if I break a tooth. Just tell Lexi I did something else like… walk into a wall. Again.”

“You really need to pay more attention in the mornings.”

“Anything before caffeine and all bets are off.” Suvi paused, looking at the creamy concoction on her spoon. “What time is it?”

“Ship time is 21:10.”

“Ice cream for dinner, even better. Best experiment ever!”

“Granita next time!”


	13. Enteritis - Jaal Ama Darav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: Jaal preparing something traditionally angaran for his friends and family and accidentally poisoning all the humans on the Tempest
> 
> Warnings: _post-Meridian_

There wasn’t a better way Jaal could think of to celebrate. Well, actually there was, but aboard the Tempest, this wasy the best way he could think of. The impossible had been done and Evfra had once again offered him a transfer to lead a new unit. Jaal was sure his place was at Ryder’s side. They’d already done so much, come so far and he knew they would do yet more things.

So he stayed on the Tempest and helped unlock vaults and kick kett ass. The Tempest family was one he grew to care for, had bonded with. He’d prefer to stay as long as he could.

They were why he had commandeered the kitchen for the day. The dish was complicated to make, took actual ingredients instead of paste and careful preparation. It took quite a few trades and enough hiding of things. He had asked everyone to meet in the conference room and he was giving them some time because Peebee was notorious for always running, “just a bit late.”

He gathered the plates and cutlery, heading for the elevator. The walk was silent. And even as got on the elevator and took it up, he could hear Peebee’s rushed steps just as the door closed behind her. Perfect timing on his part. He slowly walked down the hallway and up the ramp, listening to them speculating as to why he wished to speak to them all.

And all eyes focused on him as he appeared in the conference room. Liam’s eyes zeroed right in on the pan Jaal held.

“Oh, where’d you get pink cake from?” he grunted as Cora elbowed him. “Sorry, sorry, you probably have something to say.”

“I do,” Jaal suddenly wished he’d spent enough time preparing what he wanted to say because it suddenly seemed inadequate. “I was unsure when you all arrived on Aya, your ship afire,”

“Can we just never bring that up again?” Ryder groaned.

That got a round of chuckles and even Jaal smiled. “And I will admit that working with new aliens left me feeling reluctant. I believe your saying is twice burned, twice shy?”

There were some headshakes but Peebee kept it going with, “We know what you mean. Carry on.”

“But you all have proven yourself time and time again, putting yourselves on the line for the sake of angaran and in joining our cause to free ourselves of the kett. There truly are no words for the wonderful gift of freedom you’ve given us, even if it is for a short while—”

“Kid, speeches are supposed to be inspiring. Stick to that point and less realism.” Drack butted in.

“Mm, I suppose you are right. While I know it is not much, please enjoy this traditional angaran dish I have prepared. We call it _gosan kurali_ and make it for truly special occasions.”

“So kill the Archon, get pink cake. What do we get if we rid the whole galaxy of the kett?” Liam mused.

“Let’s dial it back there,” Ryder laughed. “Thank you Jaal. It looks delicious. Thank god we all don’t have to tromp on down to the lab for tests.”

Liam’s cry of “Pink cake time!” seemed to have set them off. Someone took the plates and cutlery off his hands and before long, everyone was clustered around the _gosan kurali_. Jaal took the time to approach Vetra where she was leaning on the siderail.

“I was unsure of how to make some for you, so I managed to track down something for you.”

“Uh… thanks?” Vetra sounded very confused when he deposited a small envelope in her hand.

“I’m told it’s _kasingu_ seeds.”

“Holy crap!” Vetra stared at the packet in her hand before tucking it away. “How did you find them?”

“Someone offered them in trade. Apparently it’s a berry from the turian home planet?”

“The best berry, was amazing with nathak. I never thought I’d have them again,” Vetra’s mandibles shifted out in a wide smile. “You’re too sweet, you know that Jaal?”

“You’re most certainly welcome. It is a small thing for someone who has done much for us. I am fairly sure if you wished to set up shop on an angaran planet, no one would take issue with that.”

Vetra laughed. “I’ll keep it in mind. But I’ve got some seeds to—”

“Jaal!” Liam came over, crumbs of _kurali_ at the corner of his mouth. “This is fantastic! Never had a sweet cake that’s a bit sour before. Like eating a sour patch kid on steroids.”

“It’s supposed to be sweet.” Jaal frowned as he eyed the remaining crumbs in the dish.

“It is, but then the sour creeps up and then the sweet sucker punches is again. Pretty sure I saw Ryder take two pieces after they had a bite.”

Jaal narrowed his eyes. Did Liam’s lips look puffy? And his face a little bit too.

“You feeling okay there Kosta?” Vetra leaned down to peer at him. “You look a little swollen?”

“I feel fine. Why does —”

“Oh my God, get him to the medbay!”

Jaal barely had time to see a profoundly swollen Gil being rushed down the stairwell by a concerned Lexi before pure pandemonium erupted. It seemed like everyone was dropping plates and scattering in a mad rush. Jaal didn’t know what to do as Vetra was hurrying a distinctly puffy Liam to the medbay and before long, it was just Peebee and Drack left behind.

“What just happened?” Jaal was so confused.

“My guess is that they couldn’t quite handle your pink cake,” Drack shrugged as he took another bite of his. “Downside of only a single stomach. Tastes fine to me. Liam was right though, like the sweet and sour are duking it out. Good job kid, I need the recipe from you.”

“And you are okay Peebee?”

“Yeah, the cake is good. I’d take seconds if some people left some.” She scowled at Drack.

“What, I’m a growing krogan.” Drack deadpanned, eating another bite.

“Oh hey, there’s Vetra! So what’s the deal?” Peebee waved her over.

“Lexi wants the pan to run a toxicology report. Gil and Liam puffed up like some kind of fish from some sort of allergic reaction and I’d say avoid the bathroom for the next little while if you can, pretty sure Ryder and Cora are dying in there. The fan definitely can’t keep up.” Vetra picked up the pan before gently patting him on the shoulder. “Sorry Jaal. I think your cake did them in.”

This was definitely not how Jaal foresaw this going. And neither was he expecting Peebee’s delighted laugh.

“So it’s death cake for them and the perfect dessert for me and Drack! Old man, we never have to worry about getting enough ever again.

Jaal buried his face in his hands. If he was really lucky, no one would ever mention this ever again.


	14. Private Dancer - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: Scott and Reyes wearing each others clothes
> 
> Okay, so it’s only one of them wearing the others clothes and yes, it's the movie you're thinking of and yep, it's that Tina Turner song

Scott wasn’t too sure how Reyes didn’t call him out on it yet. The man had to be wondering where his scarves were vanishing off to, and a few of his shirts too. And it’s wasn’t like Scott intended on keeping the things. It was just nice to have a little something to remind him of Reyes when he was away for awhile. Sometimes, just wearing a scarf or shirt, catching little whiffs of that cologne but it only lasted for so long, so… yeah, Scott had a few of them. Which is how he was now hoping that Reyes wasn’t home. It wasn’t technically sneaking in if there wasn’t anyone there in the first place. 

“Please, please, please…” Scott breathed as he keyed in the access code to the habitat unit. When dim silence greeted him, he let loose an explosive sigh of relief. “Oh thank fuck.”

He made a beeline right to the cleaning unit and found it half full. He put in his small bundle of acquired clothes in and started it. He headed over to the couch, trying to read some reports. His gaze didn’t stay on the datapad long, wandering over to the closet every so often. He… could just check to see that there was space. After all, he was washing the clothes. Folding and putting them away would be the nice thing to do…

___________________________________________________

Coming home was always a perk now. If he saw the Tempest docked, there was a very good chance that Scott was at his place. Seeing that familiar silhouette in the docking bay meant every reason for delegating work and vanishing was perfectly legitimate. 

Today was no exception.

Once he spied that familiar paint job, Reyes was sure heads spun as he delegated tasks and then was gone. He learned long ago to just hurry on along. Most of the time, people were too busy trying to figure out where he went before they realised they should actually try to find him. 

Usually when he came in, Scott was lounging on the couch or napping in the bed. Once, Reyes caught him in the kitchen cooking and than had been quite a literal treat. 

Today quite possibly topped that. 

Reyes never thought in a million years that he’d walk in to his place to see Scott wearing his armoured vest and a pair of white briefs, slinking about as he sang to some old Earth classic. He leaned against the doorway, watching Scott roll his hips and undulate across the floor. Not to mention Scott actually could sing. Reyes was not minding any of this whatsoever, watching those muscles shift on Scott’s lower back and his muscular legs… 

“Private dancer, hm?” Reyes mused as Scott shook his ass as he belted out a phrase.

What it was that propelled Scott nearly into the ceiling, Reyes couldn’t say. Maybe the high pitched scream helped him jump a bit further? Surely SAM had told him of Reyes’ presence? It was so hard to laugh when Scott sagged against the wall and gave him an accusatory look…

“Scared the shit out of me.” 

Reyes managed to keep his expression straight as he approached Scott. He would not laugh, would absolutely not. Scott’s reedy voice didn’t help much. “Apologies. But I was enjoying the show very much. So what’s this about you being a private dancer?”

“Just an old Earth song.” Scott mumbled, a blush coming to his cheeks. “I didn’t think you’d be back so quick.”

“I’m glad I did,” Reyes trailed a finger against the curved edge of his armoured vest. “This does suit you.”

It was always a pleasure to see that blush travel down Scott’s face to his neck and upper shoulders, to his perfectly framed pectorals. It seemed like that blush was racing to catch up as Reyes traced his fingertips down to the edge of Scott’s briefs.

“This even more so.” 

Scott gave a smile, looking at Reyes through his lashes. He licked his lips slowly and purred out, “Just because it’s you, I’ll do what you want me to do.”

There was no fighting the smile that came to his face. Reyes opened his mouth to say something but a melodic chime made him raise a brow in confusion.

“You were doing laundry?” he glanced over at the cleaning unit. 

“Just a little bit.” Scott shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “Figured I’d help you out.”

“Uh huh,” Reyes ran his fingers along the elastic band of Scott’s underwear. “Not trying to hide the fact that you keep taking my scarves and such?”

“So… define ‘as such’.” Scott chewed on his lip. 

“My scarves and a few of my shirts do tend to go missing after you’ve stopped by.” Reyes shrugged. “Not that I have an issue with that.”

“I just like having them sometimes when I know I’m going to be away for awhile,” Scott leaned in until they were chest to chest, leaning in to nuzzle at Reyes’ neck. “You always smell amazing.”

Scott’s lips were brushing against his skin so softly, the rasp of teeth making his breathing quicker. This was great incentive to never ever change his cologne.

“Take whatever you like,” he slid a hand over Scott’s hip to cup his ass and pull him in closer. “Now, you were singing something about private dancing?”


	15. Rivalry - mRyder/Vetra, fRyder/Jaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mynameiswh4t: either Scott/Vetra or Sara/Jaal. Hell, even something where it’s Scott and Sara just being siblings, you know bickering about the dumbest shit, even when being shot at
> 
> So my greedy self was like, “Oh hey, just do all three and call it done since you can’t decide.”

The target in his crosshairs died with a spray of blood and a sword punching through their chest. Scott swore under his breath, immediately finding a new target and taking it down. When taking down an Invictor’s base, there was never a lack of targets. Right there, sneaking up on Vetra and… Sara ‘Wrecking Ball’ Ryder stuck again. Or rather, her sword did, right through the kett’s neck as Vetra lobbed a grenade into a defensive line a few meters ahead.

“Scott, you gotta look out for your girl better!”

“Which I would have done, if you weren’t stealing my damn shots!”

Sara’s laugh was kind of infectious as they pressed on into the base. When they had claimed Meridan and started settlement, it was a moment to breathe, to relax. But when it became clear that the kett were organizing and striking back hard under a firmer guiding hand, it was back to business as usual. When Sara had said she wanted in the fight, how could he say no? There was no denying Sara knew her shit and was awesome to fight with. She took out targets like it was going out of style.

Scott just wished she would stop jabbing at him and mainly, stop taking out his targets a few seconds before he did. Like just right then, seriously was she looking through his damn scope or something?

“You know, you could leave me some targets,” Scott griped on the comm as he managed to pick off another target before he switched to an assault rifle and moved to intercept a fresh influx of troopers.

“Gotta keep up little bro!” Sara crowed as she plowed into an Anointed, her sword lopping off its gun hand.

“I am keeping up, Scott fired at them, watching as Vetra’s power armour flashed on and she unloaded into some kett with a grin. “You don’t have to act like this is a solo mission, you know.”

“Your girlfriend is keeping up. Can’t sit in a perch forever, you know.” Sara was in cover by a door, taking a moment to wipe her blade clean.

Fuck sake, that was gonna haunt him forever it seemed. “That was one time in paintball!” he could see a kett at some console and it was too far away to close quickly.

“Then why are you doing it again?”

“I’m not doing it again, you’re being ridiculous!” Scott sighted the kett at the console and took them out before he caught a strange shimmer flanking on Vetra. Or at least it was since Sara Blinked forward and her sword was slashing upwards. “Goddamn it Sara, again!”

“Yeah, again! You’re straggling!”

Of all the ridiculous… Scott took a deep breath and figured it was time to shelve the sniper rifle. His scoped assault rifle would do. “Why are you being such an insufferable asshole when we are literally in the middle of trying to take these jerkoffs down?”

“Maybe you’ll get down and dirty in here if you get angry enough.” Sara sounded way too cocky for someone who just plowed right into an Anointed.

“I don’t need to be angry enough to do my job!” Scott could have howled with frustration when the head of his current target disappeared in an explosion of green. Wasn’t Sara just dealing with an Anointed? “Stop doing that!”

Sara’s laugh was vicious as she gutted a Wraith then Threw it off her sword into a startled clump of kett soldiers. “Pretty sure I’m at 40 already.”

“45 for me,” Scott groused as he took down another one. “Maybe you should—”

“Maybe you should both quit arguing,” Vetra’s annoyed voice finally broke through on the comm. “Because we have that damned Invictor gunning right for us!”

Scott looked away from his scope, seeing the Invictor making its way over before he got to work on it’s shield orb. His assault rifle would do in a pinch. But yeah, Vetra was right. They’d deal with the Invictor now and he could possibly murder Sara later.

____________________________________________

Vetra had been on some uncomfortable rides before. Hell, she’d been the cause of some. Like when she and Liam had bitten each other’s heads off and Scott had just blurted out, “None of that please!” and all the driving on Elaaden afterwards had been just awkward, awkward silence.

But a smug Sara Ryder and a fuming Scott Ryder made for an especially tense ride back to the Tempest. Somehow that quick thirty minute drive made the hours of driving on Elaaden feel like cakewalk.

When they arrived back, Sara had hopped out first, right into Jaal’s waiting arms with a bubbly laugh. Vetra hit the close button for the Nomad doors and only when they were shut did she look at Scott.

There was a pensive look on his face and his fingers were doing their tap-tap-tap thing against the steering wheel. He was always drumming his fingers when thinking, breathing steadily in and out to calm his temper.

“So,” Vetra ventured. “That comm line wasn’t recorded right?”

Scott inhaled slowly. “I do love my sister. I do. I do, I do.”

Vetra knew that tone. Hell, she’d probably used it herself a few time. “Uh huh. Then why are you kinda saying it like you think you can get away with murder?”

“Wondering just how much shit I’ll catch from Addison and Tann if I murder her myself.”

Vetra gave a sympathetic hum, mandibles giving a quiet click. She reached over, sliding her hand up against the nape of his neck to thread into his short hair, the tips of her fingers scratching gently at his scalp. Scott just groaned and let his head fall forward against the steering wheel.

“She always pushes my buttons like that when we fight together and I wish she wouldn’t.”

Okay, that Vetra could understand to some degree. “On the upside, she didn’t raise you.”

The full body shudder Scott gave made Vetra chuckle. When he finally tilted his head to look at her, a grateful look in those blue eyes… it just wasn’t fair. It made her melt and fall in love just a little bit more with him.

“Want me to burn another chunk of cow for you?” Vetra leaned over to nuzzle at his cheek.

The long sigh he gave sounded almost let he was just letting the tension go. When it shifted into a laugh, that sound was music to her ears. “Maybe after the debrief. Oh screw it, burn the cow another day, let’s just cuddle and eat Blastos.”

“Scott,” SAM intoned. “Dr T’Perro has stipulated numerous times that Blastos are not an adequate meal replacement.”

“Yeah, she’s said it,” Vetra mused. “But think of it as a needed morale booster.”

“I believe you said the same at some point last week Miss Nyx.”

“It’s been a trying week. We’ll eat properly tomorrow. Burned cow and all.”

“Hm, and maybe I have a surprise for you too.” Scott finally sat up, facing her.

“For me?” I haven’t seen anything. Not to mention you’re the worst at hiding surprises. Remember the massage hammers?”

“In my defense,” Scott began. “I did not think you’d actually look in the galley cupboard above the fridge. I mean, who actually looks in there?!”

“I did. I needed the space for some of the MREs we onloaded.” She gave a playful tweak to his ear earning a mock outraged sound. “Who wouldn’t use that space?”

“No one. That’s the correct answer, hun. No one ever looks there. Short people definitely never and tall people rarely do.” Scott chuckled as he took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “We should probably get out of here before… you know…”

“Someone thinks we’re banging in the Nomad?”

“Vetra!”

“I had to, your blush is so adorable!” Vetra chuckled before she grinned. “Or we can cuddle, eat Blastos and then bang in those fancy Pathfinder quarters.”

That blush of Scott’s went right from his ears to well past down his neck and Vetra honestly loved it. Add in the way he got so adorably flustered and she thought she was exercising great restraint in not constantly teasing him. A knock on the Nomad door made Vetra hit the button for them to find a hesitant looking Gil peering in as they raised up. When he saw they were still sitting, the hesitation changed to relief.

“Oh good, you’re both still decent,” Gil pointedly ignored the sputtering from Scott. “Out the both of you, I have to see how much work needs done.”

“Hey, we only drove over a few kett. It’s a whole bunch less. Definitely no Anointed.” Vetra tried as she unbuckled and got out.

Gil snorted. “Uh huh. Ryder didn’t just drive over a few barricades?”

“You do that once…” Scott muttered as he got out and came over to wrap and arm around Vetra’s waist. “Should I just expect you to yell at me in a report?”

“No. Because you drove and Sara didn’t. She brought it back nearly in flames, so I really should not be complaining.” Gil sighed as he shooed them off.

“C’mon, let’s go pretend we’re gonna eat like the sensible adults we are.” Vetra laughed as Scott grinned at her.


	16. Hoon - femRyder, mRyder, Gil Brodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mynameiswh4t: I’d love to see the whole “Sara brought the Nomad back in flames” bit
> 
> So, I figured “if Sara brought it back nearly in flames once, there obviously is a time when she did.”

Gil knew he was reasonable. And he definitely knew he was a bloody miracle worker. When Scott’s sister had joined the Tempest crew, Gil figured they were similar. Peas in a pod, and all of that.

It took him less than 24 hours to rapidly change that opinion. Sara was pretty much Scott’s polar opposite. Where Scott was the consummate professional and had a game plan for everything, Sara definitely flew by the seat of her pants and “dealt with shit as it tried to hit.”

Gil could have sworn he spotted a throbbing vein at Scott’s temple at the end of that introduction to the crew.

While it had been hilarious to see it happening to Scott, right now, he fully commiserated with the Pathfinder because Sara had wheedled him out of the Tempest to just “check and fix something real quick.” So out into the bright Eos sunshine he’d gone and was now laying eyes on a most impossible thing hidden behind a rock.

“It’s… on fire.” Gil felt the words needed to be said aloud. Just to confirm the sight of the Nomad in flames before him.

“Yup.” Sara scratched at her chin. “Can you fix it?”

“ _It’s on fire!_ ” Gil turned to look at her. “How did you even do that? Do you know the specs on this thing, what did you do, use it as a battering ram and then drive it off a cliff.”

“See,” Sara laughed breezily. “It sounds so horrible when you say it like that.”

Oh my bloody God. That was the only thought running through Gil’s mind for a few minutes as he just stared at the literal flaming wreck in front of him. Flames should not look that cheerful and colourful when they were representing too many extra hours of work. This was worse than the time she brought it back when it was actually sparking and Gil half thought the turbo boost would combust if the button was hit even once. But there was something odd he couldn’t figure out.

“How exactly did you get it back here, still burning?”

How Sara was managing to make a silence so guilty, Gil didn’t think he’d ever figure out. But her hesitancy said everything he needed to know.

“You drove it here, still on fire,” he held his head in his hands. “For fuck sake Ryder, why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?”

“In my defense, I was afraid if I put the fire out, the Nomad might not start and I did not want to radio Kallo for an extraction.”

“Well, you get to go on the ship, get the fire extinguisher and put this out before you drive it onto the ship,” Gil shook his head as he started back to the Tempest.

“Aw, c’mon!” Sara pleaded behind him. “You’re gonna make me do the drive of shame?”

“Yep! Let me know when you’ve got it onboard. I’ll take stock of the repairs and get approval from Scott.”

“Really?” Sara’s whine couldn’t be infused with any more ‘Oh shit’ if she tried.

_________________________________________

All-nighters were not anything new Gil. He knew how to bust ass, and when it was needed. The Pathfinder not having a ground vehicle for missions meant he was busting ass and roping in some help. At least Liam knew a bit about repairing vehicles a bit, not to mention he was pretty on the eyes.

But even Liam thought he was taking the piss when Sara finally slunk on board with the smoking, charred remains of the Nomad and Gil said they had to fix it. There had been a good amount of cursing from the crisis specialist and then distinct mention of warzone vehicles looking better.

By the time they were finished, Liam was red-eyed and looking exhausted as he staggered off to the galley for something. Gil wished he could do that. Just this last bit of polishing and then he’d go and die on his cot for the next day or so, barring an emergency. They had started back to the Nexus for something through the repairs and Gil figured he could squeeze in some decent sleep before they docked.

He polished the the rear fender, getting rid of the last bits of metal shavings and dust floating about. When he heard the door opening, he peered around to see Scott coming.

“Thought I’d check in, see how it’s going. Liam looks like an actual zombie. You doing okay Gil?”

Gil opened his mouth but then abruptly closed it. He could make platitudes about yes, he was fine and no, it was no problem at all. But how long until he was back here hauling ass to fix the Nomad when Sara tried to ram a kett ship or the like.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Gil watched as Scott raised a brow at that. Good, at least he was intrigued. “You never, _ever_ , let your sister drive the Nomad again and I will never ever truly take the mickey. Just tease you a little, maybe. And before you say anything, I’m absolutely certain that Liam will back me up on this.”

Scott’s laugh was dry. “You don’t have to convince me. I now have to explain to Tann and Addison just why the Nomad required extensive repairs and I only ever want to have that conversation the one time with them,” Scott offered his hand. “You got a deal. I’ll let Liam know when he returns to the land of the conscious living.”

Gil shook it, feeling massive relief course through him. It must have shown on his face because Scott’s laughter was amused now, a smile on that handsome face. 

“Next time we play poker, the next few rounds are on me. God knows you’ve more than earned it.”

“I have, haven’t I. Maybe we should get Liam in on this.” Gil mused.

“Think you’re just looking for fresh meat, you shark.” Scott shook head as he headed back. “We still have five hours before we get to the Nexus, so grab some sleep.”

“You know it.” Gil called after him. 

Yeah, the coffee could definitely wait until after he woke up. He’d need it more then. If anything, he could not wait to see when Sara learned she was now banned from driving the Nomad.


	17. Confession - fReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @crown-laurel: how about some pre-Meridian action where Reyes is worried about Sara’s safety
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for _Meridian: A Way Home_.

It was all anyone was talking about. How the Nexus had been boarded by the Archon’s forces. They’d ripped through the station to get to Hyperion as Sara had been slowly dying — again — on Khi Tasira. The Archon had succeeded in capturing Scott Ryder, but not before Scott managed to boot up SAM again to save Sara. 

Sara living was their fighting chance. When the call had come in, that ships and people were needed, Reyes had no hesitation in committing whatever forces he could. When he’d left Kadara with the Collective fleet, the initial plans were underway to go after the Archon and stop him once and for all. 

Something of this scale was a lot of logistical work. When he had stepped foot onto the Nexus, it was just long enough to find where the Tempest was docked and request permission to board. Truth be told, he thought he would be waiting for awhile, the docks were a flurry of activity and people. He was just another face passing through, no one would really remember him. 

The Tempest doors opened for him not even five minutes later and as he stepped into the airlock, SAM’s voice came through the speakers.

“Sara is in her quarters. Upon entering, turn to the right, go through the doors and down the ladder by the walkway.”

“Thank you SAM.” Reyes felt a bit grateful to the AI as he followed the directions. Wandering ship was not something he wanted to do.

The door silently opened to reveal spacious quarters, with wood floors, recessed lighting, comfortable couches… it was far past anything on the Nexus by a mile. And stretched out on one of those couches was Sara. Her eyes were closed and judging from the circles under her eyes, she was exhausted. Maybe SAM told her, or maybe she heard him because her eyes opened, a smile coming to her face when she spotted him. 

“Hello there trouble.”

Even her voice sounded tired. “Don’t get up on my account,” Reyes came over, settling down on the empty spot where Sara drew her legs up. He gently pulled her legs back across and slowly started massaging her calves. She gave a contented little sigh and shifted down more. “I’m starting to think that perhaps you don’t have questionable taste in men.”

“Oh?” Sara chuckled as he slowly worked his hands higher. “Is that your ego, I hear there, Reyes?”

Now it was his turn to laugh. “No ego, of that I can assure you. I have started to question my taste in women, however.”

Sara’s whole body stiffened, as if bracing for something. He rested his hands on her knees, forcing himself to keep her gaze.

“I haven’t worried as much about anyone the way I do about you,” Reyes could see the disbelief in her blue eyes and he found that he couldn’t quite stop the words from coming. “It’s not an all-consuming sort of worry that takes over my life. It’s… more of a subtle sort. I realise days have passed, turned into weeks and I haven’t heard from you in awhile and I can’t help but wonder if you’re safe, truly safe—”

“Reyes…” Sara began as she sat up.

He couldn’t let her. If she started talking, he just knew that he would let the words go, be shuttered away until another horrible event pried them loose again.

“I have no illusions about the job you have,” Reyes gave a half shrug, trying to ignore his heart trying to climb into his throat. “It’s a dangerous one and you could die doing it. Plus, there is no denying that you are excellent at it. I know this, accept it but it still doesn’t stop me from wanting to keep you safe and protect you. It’s… a maddening feeling.”

Her hands reached for his, clasping tight as she shifted to sit up and straddle his lap. Reyes slid his hands along her thighs, relishing the weight of her on top of him, her callused but soft hands holding his neck, pads of her thumbs stroking the soft spot between jaw and tendon.

“I’ve fought alongside you on Kadara enough to know that you are the worst sort of trouble for your enemies, so I do count myself as lucky. In more ways than I think you realise— ”

Reyes trailed off as Sara shifted back a bit. Her brow creased as she studied him, as if she was trying to peer into his soul and see what he was really getting at. That… was a little much for him at the moment, so he drew her in closer, pressing a light kiss to those soft lips. 

He could feel her soft inhale, her hips moving in small rolls against his. Reyes didn’t even think she quite realised she was doing it. Her kisses were the sort he could revel in. They smouldered, drew him in and he quite frankly didn’t care if he burned. It would be worth it. 

When Sara broke off, Reyes looked at her. Those blue eyes were wide and her lips looked like they needed to be kissed just once more. Reyes gave her a quick one before reaching up to cup her face. 

“Come back alive.”

Sara’s expression softened and she leaned in to give a soft kiss, just a whisper of skin against skin. His eyes closed, relief rushing through him as he felt the murmur of her reply of,

“Always.”


	18. Ristretto - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about a reyder coffee shop au? Barista Scott hitting awkwardly on client Reyes

Nobody ever wanted the morning opening shift. It had been child’s play for Scott to get it. The morning shift meant being ready to open for 6 AM. Which meant, getting there for 5:15 AM… needless to say, no one really wanted to be waking up that early. Except for him, because he was some kind of weird masochist and hopelessly in love with a regular. 

Well, hopelessly in love was probably stretching it too far.

Every morning, Monday to Friday, Scott had a customer at precisely 6:05 with a ‘doppio ristretto’ order. He never could say it like the man could, that velvet voice curling around vowels and letting the syllables just roll off the tongue like it was nothing.

Hell, he didn’t even have a name. Sure, the man had a store card that he used to pay, but even that had just initials: R.V. So that was all Scott put on the cup and tried to not stare as he pulled the espresso shots.

This man was impossibly handsome with his immaculately cut suits and perfectly styled hair and that cologne tended to leave his brain on the fritz. Scott was sure he was blushing from the first moment he laid eyes on the man and it didn’t relent until R.V. had been out of the shop for a solid fifteen minutes. 

Vetra was usually the only other person in with him that early and she never said a thing, bless her. Just went about taking all those finicky mobile orders and focusing on just waking up herself.

He was stocking the display with a few more muffins when the door chimed and sure enough, in came R.V. with that smile and small wave in greeting and yep, Scott could feel the blush coming right on cue. He watched as the man walked up to the counter, waiting to order with that smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Scott couldn’t help but smile as he bypassed the register, heading right for the espresso machine. “Double ristretto, right? On the house today.”

The man’s eyebrows raised a bit but his smile widened. “Thank you, Scott.”

“You know my name?” Scott stared in surprise, wondering what the hell was going on.

“It’s on your name tag.”

“Right, right,” Scott would focus more on the grinding beans now because how could he forget about that stupid mandatory piece of plastic? “Where’s yours?”

Thank God the man laughed, because Scott felt like he could just die right there on the spot. Had he said that, had he actually just said that? It was easier to focus on tamping in the grinds. This is why he usually kept his mouth shut around handsome men, he was a verbal disaster.

“If you insist on the name tag, what would you put on it?”

“Your name?” Scott tried, wondering why he couldn’t even say the right thing.

The man gave a ‘tsk’. “Surely you can come up with something better than Reyes.”

Now Scott was just staring because wow, there was finally a name to go with that handsome face. Reyes. It matched him well. 

“You are making the ristretto, right?”

“Oh! Yes, right!” he finished tamping down the grinds and got the machine going. 

It was easier to focus on the routine of the making the drink. He listened to the water heating up, heard the machinery groan before dark brown liquid flowed down from the single spout. The numbers started counting down in his head as he watched the cup fill up, a smooth caramel coloured foam rising to the top. And then he quickly set up the next one up, sneaking a glance at Reyes and catching a glimpse of those hazel eyes watching him back.

“Your order, Reyes.” Scott placed it on the bar. Oh God, why did that whole phrase sound kinda creepy when he said it?

“Thank you Scott,” Reyes took the cup, inhaling the wisps of steam that curled up before he took a sip, eyes closing as his smile widened. “Perfection, as always.”

Scott snorted. “It’s just espresso, nothing fancy.”

“You’d be surprised,” Reyes paused, taking another sip. “I’m a man of particular taste. You come highly recommended.”

Uh… what? “I-I do? By who?!”

“You have some regular clients who feel you skills are wasted here.”

For a few moments, all Scott could do was stare trying to comprehend the words that were coming out of Reyes’ mouth at the moment. It was too early for this…

“What is happening right now?” Scott whispered.

Reyes looked far too amused. “Enlighten me.”

Oh fuck, he had said that out loud and now his brain was flailing. “I thought I was flirting so badly but now I don’t know and am very confused,” Scott watched Reyes for a moment, chewing on his lip. “Are you just, you know humouring me?” Please let him be, so that way, he could at least have a valid reason to die of utter shame.

Reyes took a sip of his ristretto. “Tell me, why did you do two separate pulls for my order?”

“It tastes better. Each shot doesn’t take long, it’s still hot when you get it and you don’t get bitterness from when it takes longer if I did two in one. Plus, we still have an older machine that can’t really handle double shots.”

“That doesn’t quite explain your incomparable ristretto. I’ve had it at a few at other places and they don’t match yours. I’ve been told you personally select the beans for purchasing. Does that factor in? Or perhaps it’s how you blush whenever you see me?”

Scott didn’t even have a proper response for that. He just sort of sputtered out syllables as he felt heat creep along his face. Reyes laughed, putting down his cup and reaching for something in a pocket. All Scott caught a glimpse of was a pen and a white rectangle before Reyes scribbled something out on the back before he held it out. Scott took it automatically, not quite willing to look at it yet.

“You have two options on that card, three decisions to choose from. Take some time. This way, I can be whatever you wish me to be.”

How Scott didn’t combust when Reyes picked up his ristretto, winked at him and walked out, he really didn’t know. When he looked at the back of the card, there was a neat block print of numbers. Flipping it over just about made his heart stop. Reyes Vidal, apparently the operator of Charlatan Collective. What the hell did a man running a group of sustainable —

“So what are you gonna do?”

Vetra’s voice right by his ear made him jump through the roof. When he finally got a hold of himself, Vetra was leaning against the bakery display, trying to not look smug as shit. Never let it be said that Vetra was good at everything.

How long were you there?" 

The smug grin Vetra let loose said more than Scott wanted to know. "I watched that whole trainwreck. He was smooth, you were a mess. Surprised you didn't spill grinds in your apron." she laughed as Scott groaned and buried his face in his hands. "But that did sound like he was offering you a job. So... " 

Scott just sighed. And anyone who could read had heard about the Charlatan Collective. Their fair trade, sustainable farms were making waves and Scott would give his eye teeth to work for them. The front of the card did say job offer. The back of the card promised so much more. 

“Honestly…” Scott looked over the card again, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the choices before him. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I really don't know how the espresso machine thing works. It's still somewhat a mystery to me cause I just order and the lovely barista makes the magic happen.


	19. In Vino, Veritas - Jack/mShep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @innerspaceexplorer asked for: any sort of fluff with Jack. I hardly ever see her, much less given love

There were so many different types. Belligerent, happy, talkative, the outright denier, the one who ate like a biotic, the biotic who ate like a krogan… Shepard, in his usual, overachiveing Boy Scout way, somehow managed to be a few rolled into one. He was a happy, bubbly drunk who seemed to be making a slew of friends as he steadily drank his way through Dark Star’s liquor. That was a hell of a mean feat for a biotic.

The bubbliness seemed unrelenting, especially when he was politely talking to someone who was eyeing her up. They seemed real eager to get as far away from Shepard and his overearnest stare and quiet words that accompanied a wide grin.

It was honestly, the funniest shit Jack had seen in ages. She almost wished Shepard would let one slip past so she could crack some skulls. But it was equally amusing to see those knuckleheads realise who was giving them a ‘friendly chat’, realising the two of them were a thing and then crapping their pants while trying to flee as fast as possible.

Oh, and wobbly. Shepard was a wobbly drunk. She watching, trying to not smile as she watched him make his tipsy way over. For someone who was an absolute beast on the battlefield, he looked like he was on the verge of falling over. At least this time, she could drag him back to that cushy apartment of his, no need for him to come too on the bathroom floor.

He plunked down on the seat beside her, the flush of alcohol making him grin as he tried to keep his head rested on his hand.

“Doing okay there?” Jack took a gulp of her drink.

“Mmmm hmmm,” Shepard hummed, just staring at her with that dopey, happy smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

Jack raised both eyebrows. This was a new track that his chatty side was taking. “Yeah, and?”

“You're just so beautiful. Why’d you pick me? How’d I get so lucky?”

“Do you not remember the night before we kicked the shit out of the Collectors?”

“I do,” Shepard was still giving her those big ol’ eyes and that soppy grin. “You were magnificent. I think that’s when I fell in love with you even more.”

Alcohol was suddenly burning in her nose and trying to trickle into her lungs. The coughing fit was ferocious and it took Jack a few moments to catch her breath back. In all honesty, she didn’t know what to make of that bombshell that Shepard just dropped on her. Maybe it was all the booze talking more than anything else? She eyed him a bit more before slamming back the rest of her drink.

“Do I need to carry you back?”

“No, no, I can walk.” Shepard didn’t wobble so much as he stood up. That biotic metabolism was working quick alright. “Can't argue when a pretty lady is taking me home.”

Jack wasn’t too sure what it was that had her fighting a smile. The bow that Shepard gave, the way he offered his arm or maybe it was that huge, silly grin that seemed permanently stuck on his face now. But there was no denying the look in his eyes. Fucking Shepard and his looks that always said way too much and left her feeling far too vulnerable.

“I’ll take you home and if you’re lucky, I’ll tuck you in much later.” Jack took his arm.

“No complaints here!” Shepard grinned, leaning in closer as they left the club.

It was in the quiet of the hall that Shepard paused for a moment. Jack shifted to look at him, raising a brow.

“I-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Shepard looked at their linked arms for a moment before meeting her gaze. “You don’t have to say it back, you know. But I do. Really do.”

Jack took a deep breath, trying to quell down the surge of emotions. Not that she did a good job, sparks of blue dancing along her skin. She could even feel Shepard's biotics respond, the push to her pull. At least Shepard picked at empty hallway to spill his freakin’ guts in. When she looked at him, she could feel the anger melt. He had softened her a bit, rounded out her sharp edges and gave her so much when she’d been ready to fight every damn person in the galaxy. She’d always been better at acting out her emotions, a punch or a fuck generally solved problems 99% of the time. Shepard was that 1% that left her tongue tied, her heart tripping and all that other mushy shit that she thought she didn't need or want.

Shepard was the sucker punch that she never expected life to ever land on her.

She stepped in closer to him, cupping his face with a hand before pulling him down for a kiss. He always gave a soft little moan when she kissed him, those broad, rough palms of his homing right to her waist and pulling her in closer. After a moment, she broke off with a bite to his lower lip. 

“Starting to think maybe I should just tuck you in. You’re throwing that party tomorrow after all and already calling it a night…”

“Please spend tonight with me.” Shepard murmured.

His eyes were still closed, forehead resting against her. Damn Boy Scout always asked, never assumed, always accepted what she was willing to give.

“Let’s see when we get back. You’re a lot of things when you get drunk. Sleepy Shepard is gonna pop up at some point.”

There was a considering look on his face before he tried, “Coffee, then sex and then sleep?”

Jack barked out a laugh at Shepard's hopeful tone. “And they say romance is dead.”


	20. #splishsplashchallenge - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria asked for: Scott accidentally hurting Reyes with his biotics

Reyes was wary. Scott was looking way too innocent, sliding the glass of water over his way. He’d seen the vids that had proliferated all over the extranet. With the settling of Meridian and things quieting down a bit with the kett virtually vanishing, people’s minds turned to other things.

Apparently viral challenges were one of them. The proliferation of two specific hashtags were causing him to eye that offered glass of water. 

Since the first one was #biotic, Reyes knew Scott had that on lock. The second one was more worrisome. #splishsplash sounded like something cute and innocent that children made up. Except that it was biotic adults being very creative with how they executed the #splishsplash.

If there was one things Reyes also knew, it was that Scott was creative.

“Seriously, it’s just a glass of water.” Scott took his, exaggerated gulps drawing Reyes’ gaze to his throat. “You said you were thirsty.”

“I did,” Reyes mused. “Though I wonder if a glass of acid would be safer.”

“Wow, thanks,” Scott drawled dryly. “You’ve got so much confidence in me.”

“My apologies. You’re right,” Reyes grinned. “A grenade would be much safer.”

“So rude.” Scott huffed in mock outrage before he nudged the glass closer. “But seriously, not gonna do anything. Your water is safe with me.”

“Remember that massive brawl in Kadara Port that closed down Kralla's for a week? That extranet challenge was the cause, so you can understand my…”

“Wariness? Hesitation?” Scott tapped a finger against his pursed lips before he finished with, “Unwarranted suspicion of your boyfriend?”

“Did you need a shovel for that guilt? It is quite thick.” Reyes finally picked up the glass. He was thirsty… but he also couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Scott.

“I promise your water is safe.” Scott grinned as he slipped past to the cooler unit. “That teriyaki MRE I spotted on the other hand though…”

Reyes gulped down the glass before chasing after Scott. That MRE was so hard to come by, he at least wanted a bite.

____________________________________________

“Seriously, it’s in there.” Scott wheedled. "Just look in there." 

Reyes sighed. A week later and that extranet challenge seemed to have vanished from Scott's mind to come right back to his usual hobby. “Scott, _querido_ , I think we’ve safely established you’re the worst magician ever. Remember the coin pull?”

He peered into the glass, not seeing the rounded metal disc Scott insisted was — It was like watching it come rushing at him in slow motion. The water surged up from the glass, hitting him square in the face.

“Splish!” Scott crowed.

Reyes only had a second to look up, a split second. Obviously his murderous intent was clear enough because Scott suddenly looked unsure but his eyes went wide as he gasped,

“Oh shit!”

The last thing he saw was Scott’s horrified expression as something collided with his head and everything went black. It was a patting on his face that brought him about to find Scott trying very hard to hide his panic and failing miserably. 

“Let me guess,” Reyes groaned as he rubbed at his head. “Splash?”

“I did not mean to do that.”

Reyes tried to sit up properly, but Scott stopped him. When he glanced around, there was a small pile of broken glass swept off to the side. 

“I, uh, wasn’t sure if I got it all.” There was an awkward silence from Scott and then, “I really didn’t mean to Pull the glass so hard. You seriously freaked me out with that look.”

Well, good to know that game face even scared the shit out of the Pathfinder. Reyes gave a sigh as he studied the pile of glass before shaking his head. “I suppose I should count myself lucky that I’m not bleeding out.”

“That’s not funny.” 

The flat tone to Scott’s voice made Reyes pause for a moment. “So we have learned a lesson about doing stupid extranet challenges?”

“Don’t do the biotic ones?”

“… Let’s try that again.”

“Delete the evidence.”

It would have been easier if Reyes hadn’t huffed out a laugh. Scott gave a small, chagrined smile as he got up, helping Reyes up.

“And before you ask, yes, I even asked SAM to delete the one he saw. Just whatever is lurking in my neurons is the only copy.”

“Wise man, you did want to keep a boyfriend today.”

“C’mon, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You basically assaulted me with a glass.” 

Scott winced. “When you put it like that…”

“Exactly, but I do believe a teriyaki MRE will more than make it up since you someone managed to eat an entire one in two minutes while running away. How…”

“You clearly have no siblings.” Scott laughed. 

Reyes laughed shook his head. “Stick to card tricks, _querido_ , much safer.”


	21. Dissonance - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about the pyjack fighting with Reyes for Scott’s attention
> 
> Hey, does anyone else wish Reyes was a squadmate so much that he just sorta joins up on the Tempest after High Noon somehow and integrates with the crew? Good, me too, let’s roll with that. *thumbs up*

The soft chirping hoots could be heard from all over the ship, from what he could gather and never in his entire life, did Reyes ever think that a stupid pyjak could command so much of Scott’s attention. 

Reyes was entirely with Liam on the pyjak issue. They peed everywhere, half your food stock vanished with them around and of all the animals to make the journey across dark space, a pyjak had to be one of them?

“Who’s my best little boy? It’s you, it’s you!!”

Scott’s cooing echoed up the hallway and Reyes glanced up from his cup of coffee to find Liam looking at the doorway with a creased brow. After a moment, the man shook his head. 

“I do not envy you,” Liam paused for a moment. “Okay, small lie. I do a bit, but I don’t have a bloody pyjak as competition. How you’re not jealous…” 

Reyes just laughed at Liam’s shrug. “You think a pyjak is competition.”

“Lately, I think Scott's seen more of the pyjak than you. Plus, I think you may be underestimating the power of an onboard pet and someone who is an animal person. He’s got a pyjak and a hamster, what’s next, an adhi?”

A hamster? Oh, yes, that strange critter they caught and Scott decided to keep. That was a good point, was Scott collecting a menagerie? Were fish next? He shook his head as he got up, quickly pouring a cup of coffee. How Scott took it black was still a mystery to him. 

“As if a pyjack can compete against this?” Reyes gestured to himself with a smile as he headed out. “Plus coffee.”

Liam gave a laugh and salute. “Good luck you brave man.

Truth be told, Reyes’ confidence lasted all of five seconds when he strolled into the cargo hold and saw Scott rubbing the pyjak’s belly and looking absolutely besotted. Liam was absolutely wrong, he was not jealous but there were better things Scott could be doing. Such as himself, for starters. 

“You know, we can hear you in the galley.” Reyes held out the coffee cup.

Scott just gave a shrug as he scratched at that pale belly with one hand and took the cup with his other. “Perry’s just so adorable, how could I say no?”

Saying that Perry looked like a weird cross being a human, an anteater and an ape was definitely not gonna win Reyes any points. He shrugged and took a sip of his own coffee.

“I suppose it’s theoretically possible…” Reyes paused as the pyjak sat up, those large, dark eyes watching him as the tail flicked from side to side. “What is it with you and pets anyhow?”

“Hm?” Scott paused as he stood up, bending his head from side to side with cracks and pops. “We always had pets as kids. Cats, dogs, had a pet hedgehog too at one point.”

“Where do you find a hedgehog on a space station?” Reyes wondered. Cats and dogs were a rarity on Arcturus. 

“Mom was awesome like that,” Scott sighed wistfully. “But I always wanted a pet pyjak.”

“Should I be worried for Perry?” Reyes wondered. At Scott’s alarmed look, he clarified with, “You named him after a pyjak puppet that got humped by a varren on galactic television.”

“That wasn’t Perry’s fault!” Scott protested. “Also, there’s no varren here.”

A soft chirp from their feet made Reyes look down to see Perry winding between Scott’s legs, his tail curling around a knee as those weirdly human looking hands pawed at Scott’s pants. 

It took Scott all of five seconds before he cracked, giving his cup to Reyes and scooping up the animal.

“Does Perry want some cuddles?” at the loud hoot, Scott started walking away. “Perry does want cuddles! All the cuddles for Perry.”

As Reyes watched Scott made his way to the door to his quarters he saw the pyjak’s eyes fix on him and realised precisely the error he’d made. Those weren’t dumb animal eyes that were watching him, how did he not notice that before? Damn, he hated it when Liam was right.

“Oh,” came a drawling, flanging voice. “That was rough. Perry, one, Reyes, nothing.”

He looked over to see her leaning against some crates by her office door. “Not helping Vetra.” Reyes frowned, watching the door Scott vanished through. “He… doesn’t really… sleep with the pyjak doesn’t he?”

“People do that?” Vetra pushed off from the crate.

“Sometimes with cats and dogs, but pyjaks…” Reyes shuddered at the thought.

“Yeah, I know. Peeing everywhere… I don’t think he does. I’m fairly sure he brings the pyjak back out before he gores to sleep.” Vetra sighed heavily before she gave him a considering look. “Do you maybe have a line on some chocolate?”

“Chocolate? Dextro or levo?”

“I had levo, but you found dextro? That damn pyjak ate my stash. I was hoping to trade it for new analytic converters for our omni-tools.”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll get you that chocolate, both kinds, if you can find me something shiny that will distract that pyjak for a bit at least.”

“Oh, done. That way, I don’t have to worry about more of my things going missing.” Vetra grinned as she walked off. “Good doing business with you Reyes.”

“Likewise!” Reyes called after her. He paused, looking at the mug of black coffee, now gone cold. Competing with a pyjak for his boyfriend's attention, what was his life now?


	22. Chicken Feed - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Scott and Reyes pretending to hate each other for some reason (while being totally in love)?
> 
> Oh, so here’s the (very loosely) Mr & Mrs Smith inspired AU that literally no one asked for.

_‘Agent planting aborted.’_

Three little words that provided a world of headache for Scott. The whole damn thing had been planned out to a tee. Reyes was supposed to be halfway into Kaetus’ new little operation on Kadara. The wonders of a massive head wound and amnesia were an opportunity too good to not exploit. It was definitely a tightrope to walk because if Kaetus even got a sliver of memory, Reyes would have to shoot to kill then attempt to get the hell out of the belly of the beast.

Needless to say, Scott would have liked it if there was any other mission Reyes could have done. But there was no denying that Reyes was the best one for the job. Suave, quick thinking and witted and with a quiet penchant for sowing dissension undetected… it was something practically tailor made for the man. 

Scott could never pull off half the ops that Reyes did. He was better at the rough and tumble: low level mercenary infiltration and reconnaissance were his forte. Extractions were like a dream come true. Just point him at the target and it was guaranteed to be a success. With some conveniently eliminated snitches too. 

Getting Reyes’ backstory worked out had taken some painstaking work, why the hell would Evfra nix the plan now? Not that Scott questioned too much, that was not his job and frankly made it easier.

He pulled up his omni-tool firing off a quick message. _‘Full extraction?’_

 _‘Yes. We need Kaetus to remember. Anubis is prepared,’_ then came some words Scott never thought he would ever see Evfra say. _‘Spill the chicken feed.’_

All Scott could do was stare before he furiously typed in, _‘Please confirm: spill the feed?’_

_‘Confirmed.’_

Okay then. Okay. Scott lowered his arm, and stared at the door that lay across the street. So all he had to do was go in there and lay into Reyes to hopefully make Kaetus remember. 

This was not the Saturday night he had envisioned with his boyfriend. 

It did take him a little bit steeling his nerves before he basically strolled into Kaetus’ headquarters. Well… not so much strolled as it was making a point of being seen. Sure he was shot at a lot, but once he grabbed a human shield and snapped out, “Where the fuck is that lying snake, Vidal?" Well, that did seem to get some people’s attention. The bullets stopped flying and he was tentatively led further into the base. Shit, it would be that much more to fight their way out… somehow…

The room he was led into was large and he looked around quickly. Kaetus was there, Reyes beside him and looking at Scott with a raised brow. There was a large window behind them that seemed to be facing a mountainside. Scott had done his homework and knew about the thin, water filled gully that was snaking through the mountains. Given the placement of these prefabs, the gully should be right underneath the window.

God, Scott wished he wasn’t the one to set this whole mess off. Why couldn’t it have been a nice and simple extraction? Just go in, shoot things and make sure Reyes got out in one piece.

“There you are,” Scott shoved away his shield and quickly strode over to Reyes. “You goddamn sonuvabitch.”

It seemed that no one was quite expecting the punch he threw, least of all Reyes. Scott watched as he crumpled and was on him before he could truly react.

“I should have dropped you when I had the chance! At least Sloane would still be alive.”

No one broke them up and when Scott glanced up, he could see that it was Kaetus, his hand frozen in the motion for hold, a scowl on his face and eyes narrowed. If he didn’t remember, he was halfway to putting pieces together. And damned if — 

The fist caught him squarely in the jaw, sending him toppling off Reyes. He scrambled to his feet, only for Reyes to already have a gun aimed at him. 

“Sloane was bad for Kadara and bad for business. I have no regrets about the actions I took.”

“Yeah, well your boss is a damned piece of work,” Scott spit out the blood from his cut lip. “The Charlatan, more like The Fucking Coward. Can’t even show their godddamn face!”

All Scott had as a warning was a narrowing of eyes. He moved more on instinct than he realised, ducking out of the way as Reyes pulled the trigger. There came the dull thud of shots hitting the glass and Scott closed the distance, yanking the gun out of Reyes' hand before he found himself grappling with the man.

“Was that your plan?” he grunted as he fought. “You killed Sloane, get close enough and then finish off Kaetus?”

Scott felt it more than he saw it. A low thrum in the air that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and screamed ‘ _DANGER_ ’. It had him charging Reyes towards the window and something finally seemed to click into place for Kaetus and the anger filled bellow seemed to confirm that.

When Scott hit Reyes against the glass, it couldn’t have gone better if he had tried. The glass managed to hold up for all of a few seconds. But their combined weight and impact force had the cracked glass shattering and down they went, through the broken window and down. Hitting the cold water hard seemed to have punched the air right out of him. He surfaced with a splutter, seeing Reyes bobbing along beside him. 

“Stay close!” Scott managed as he started swimming with the current.

It took some doing but they eventually to get ashore, dripping a trail behind them as they went. Luckily, the ship Scott had squirrelled away wasn’t touched in any way. It didn’t take them long before they were off planet and on their way back to headquarters.

“I do have to say, as far as extractions go, that was an interesting one,” Reyes mused as he shifted his jaw, rubbing at it. “And you still hit harder than an eiroch.”

“Sorry,” Scott apologized. “I was trying to sell it.”

“Mission accomplished,” Reyes said dryly. “You know, I always pictured espionage work more as fancy parties and such.”

“Too many James Bond and Narul vas Stel movies.”

Reyes gave a soft laugh. “Vas Stel wore a very dashing exosuit.” His expression became pensive and then he quietly asked, “Do you ever think of giving it up sometimes? Just… disappearing and never looking back?”

For a few seconds, all Scott could do was look at Reyes, wondering what had prompted this. But then he nodded in agreement. 

“Sometimes. But then I think about trying to get away from Evfra and he’s like a dog with a bone,” Scott gave a small smile, picturing it for a moment: him and Reyes, somewhere far away from the insanity that their lives had become. Maybe with a nice beach. “It’s nice to dream though, isn’t it?”

Reyes took his free hand, gently weaving their fingers together. “It is.”


	23. Closer - mRyder/Vetra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mynameiswh4t: Scott and Vetra go to a bar on the Nexus? No idea what they’d do there besides getting some drinks and just being together
> 
> Spoilers: post-Meridian

Vortex was crowded, the murmur of voices melding with the music playing in the background. Low lights, conveniently dim spots at tables with surprisingly comfy seats… it wasn’t quite a nightclub and not quite bar. Lounge was the only word coming to mind, not that he’d ever actually been to one. But after the hell of the past few weeks, Scott felt that he had more than earned a small vacation. Screw whatever stupid number the info board told him. After the clusterfuck that happened at Khi Tasira, the Archon kidnapping Sara and then finding Meridian…

Yeah, he’d more than earned a vacation.

And God knew Vetra did too. Awake with the first wave of colonists, all that shit going down with the Nexus and the Exiles, somehow staying on both people’s good side and somehow managing to procure needed supplies before winding up working from the Tempest.

A few days of working with him, Vetra had said his big mouth would probably get them shot. He just never thought, in a million year, that him running his big mouth would mean they eventually wound up together.

Though, sitting here in Vortex watching his girlfriend… Scott was beginning to think that the word ‘vacation’ was an entirely foreign concept to Vetra. He’d managed to cajole her down here and she was on her omni-tool again. Sometimes, she’d relax back against him, drink in hand only for her omni-tool to go off and then there was a cold spot where she once was. 

It really wouldn’t do to take her omni-tool and toss it across the room. He’d probably get an ear lashing five ways to Sunday and then some.

“Sweetie,” Scott had no hesitation about running his fingers at the nape of her neck. The hide was so soft there and it generally turned her into putty. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“I am relaxing,” Vetra purred as she leaned back against his fingers. “See, relaxed. You’re very relaxing.”

“You’ve been half glued to your omni-tool. Are you politely shouting at the bad people again?” Scott clicked his tongue in mock disapproval.

The one thing Scott would never, ever, tire of was Vetra’s laugh. Given the right tone, circumstance and the way her subharmonics felt, it spoke so much more than words sometimes. She leaned back into the spot in his arm that she’d vacated and he wasted no time in sliding his hand a bit down into her cowl, still stroking hide. Vetra gave a content little sigh and took sip of her drink before nuzzling at his temple.

“Depends on how you define bad,” she purred. “I think you’ll like it though.”

“Me?” Scott pulled his head back to look at her in confusion. “Have you been throwing my name around, pretty lady?”

“Nope. Just mine.”

Scott chewed on his lip for a moment, taking in the thrum of amusement he could feel along his skin. Amusement danced in Vetra’s yellow-green eyes. Her fingers had crept up to the back of his head and were gently scritching. Her mandibles were pulled up in a smirk and damn, she was looking far too pleased with herself. 

“You’re up to something.” Scott grinned.

“Definitely. Added bonus, you don’t need to shoot anything.”

“Suck the fun out of it, why don’t you.” Scott teased. “You gonna tell me what the something is?”

“Maybe, I will. Or maybe I’ll just show you when we’re back at Hyperion City.”

Scott gave a considering sigh. “We’ve been on the Nexus how long now?”

“Almost two days now. Starting to feel that itch?” Vetra’s smirk shifted into a full grin.

“I can practically feel Addison thinking she should talk to me about something.”

“Tell her to talk to Morda,” Vetra barked out laugh. “I’ll bring snacks and you bring the chairs.”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh at that, just wondering when Morda would drive Addison up the damn wall. He snuggled in closer to Vetra shaking his head as he took another sip of his drink.

“Don’t think I forgot about you being up to something.”

“You and that big mouth of yours. Should put it to better use.” Vetra chuckled as she leaned in to rest her forehead against his.

“Promises, promises.” Scott laughed quietly.


	24. I Do, I Do, I Do - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Scott and Reyes eloping together without letting anyone know
> 
> Apparently, this is the week my brain decided to be like, "NO NO, NOT FICLETS, SHORT FIC"
> 
> Warning: Meridian spoilers

Impulsive was the last word anyone would ever use to describe Reyes. It also wasn’t as if life on Kadara left him much room for any impulse to play out. With everything so lawless, impulsiveness is what got people killed. 

So he couldn’t really explain why the hell he was doing now. Could have been any number of factors that prompted him. Just seeing Scott come out of the Meridian control centre, still alive had left such a rush of relief that it was ridiculous how high it left him feeling.

But too many people inevitably meant too many questions. So he’d just winked and smiled, left Scott to his rightly deserved glory.

It was Scott who found him later on his parked ship, when words were said, heated kisses and roaming hands reached their peak, when they were draped on the small bunk, sated and with Scott looking at him with those eyes as if he’d give Reyes the world if he could…

Reyes knew that he’d do any and everything for Scott. Not that it frightened him. That knowledge was undoubtedly the surest fact in his life.

“ _Te amo_ ,” he murmured against Scott’s skin, as if he could make the words stick. “ _Cásate conmigo._ ”

Scott sighed, snuggling in closer before his whole body stilled. “Wait, what?” he sat up looking at Reyes. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Reyes confirmed, smiling as he stroked Scott’s cheek. “Let’s run away and get married.”

“I mean, I love you too, so damn much but…”

The indecision warred on Scott’s face. Probably worried about what he wanted and everything else weighing down on his shoulders. Reyes skimmed his hands down, smoothing along Scott’s bare, freckled shoulders.

“Forget everyone else and what they want. Tell me your heart’s desire _querido_ and I’ll do whatever I can.”

Scott chewed on his lip for a bit before he blurted out, “Let’s get married and have a house with a bunch of kids and a stupid amount of pets and I’ll be the house husband,” he buried his face against Reyes’ chest. “Oh my God, kill me now.”

“Okay, so that was a lot more than I expected,” Reyes laughed. “Step one we can do. We get married, just us, no one else.”

“That’s called eloping, Reyes. I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because… because…” Scott trailed off, the worries were clear as day on his face.

“Just what you want. That’s all I wish to give you.” Reyes kissed him softly. 

It was so wonderful how Scott melted against him. Not quite capitulation, but more like the closest they would ever get to a mind meld. After a few seconds, he could feel Scott frown.

“But who’s gonna marry us?”

“You leave that to me. But if I was to say we could go right now, have this one thing for ourselves, would you?”

Scott gave a heavy, dramatic sigh. “But my pants are all the way over there.”

“Shall I go start the preflight checks? I’ll even get your pants.”

“According to you, I’m getting way more than my pants.” Scott grinned and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Ridículo,” Reyes laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. “Let’s go.”

___________________________________________________

“You need me to do what?”

Reyes had seen many expressions on Evfra’s face, but the sheer confusion there now topped it all. Those keen eyes were flicking between him and Scott, as if trying to figure out what was going on.

“We need you to marry us.” Reyes said again.

“Please, if you can.” Scott added on.

Evfra’s brow furrowed and for a split second, Reyes thought Evfra was going to just flat out refuse. But then,

“Don’t your species usually do this in the presence of family and friends and what you call witnesses?”

“Sometimes yes, sometimes no,” Scott shrugged. “But you’re a friend. And hey, there’s witnesses.”

Reyes was doing his best to not chuckle at the confused looking human and angara just hanging back by a display, trying to look like they were anywhere else and not listening.How the Resistance headquarters so empty when they arrived, Reyes didn't know but he wasn't looking this gift horse in the mouth. Evfra gave a heavy sigh before he snapped out,

“Vicki, Aysun, a moment if you please,” Evfra sighed as he rose from his seat, looking at them. “You couldn’t have picked another day when there were more people here.”

“A super small wedding is fine.” Scott’s smile was bright and wide.

When the two came over, Evfra paused for a moment, as if thinking over his words. “I think perhaps marriage is the same among your people as it is among mine: it is a union based on trust, respect and a deep commitment to each other. To be there, to stand by each other through the best of it and the worst.

“You, Reyes Vidal were absolutely… _incorrigible_ from the start. Too sly, too slick, too good at whatever you set your mind too. Much later did I see the determination, the drive and the absolute willingness to see your decided path through. You proved yourself through your actions and deeds, they speak a far greater truth that the careful words that leave your mouth sometimes.

“And you, Pathfinder Scot Ryder … I will at admit, I thought there was arrogance in the title your people gave you. I thought you arrogant for accepting something you were clearly not ready for. You crashed on our planet and offered nothing but sass and lip. But much like your chosen, your deeds speak far more than your words. I gave you doubt and tests and you didn’t shirk before it. You far met and exceeded my expectations, even with difficult decisions to be made. You placed the value of lives above all, you reclaimed our birth planet for us, you have freed us for a time from the kett. You gave us a chance to breath and gave us renewed hope.

“So perhaps, it is not so strange that you two have been drawn to one another, as if it was something inexorable, destined to happened. There is a push and pull that I see with you both, something that ebbs and flows like the waters of Havarl’s ocean. Always move with it and do not let it tear you apart. You both have chosen this. Remain committed to it through to the end. Let your actions speak louder than any words or doubts thrown your way.”

A loud sniffle from beside made Reyes look over to see Scott looking a bit teary-eyed. Then a few more sniffles too showed that Vicki and Aysun were dabbing away tears from their eyes. Evfra nodded and took their hands before pressing them together. Reyes couldn’t hold on tight enough to Scott's hand and looking at him, he found himself trying very hard to not tear up.

“Then as you two wish it to be, so it is. You’re wed.”

“What?" Vicki’s voice sounded hoarse. “That's it?! They need rings… or... or something!”

“That’s a thing?” came from Aysun in surprise even as Evfra gave an exasperated, “What?”

“Rings… tokens… they exchange tokens of their love and affection for one another.”

“Is it not a ball and chain?” Aysun mused. “I’ve heard some humans make reference to that.”

“Scott is not a ball and chain.” Reyes scoffed. “We can pick rings later, _querido_.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Vicki snapped, as she started patting down her pockets. “Hang on I have something somewhere.”

Reyes watched as she reached into an inner vest pocket and pulled out two wooden rings attached on a string. She grabbed them in her hand and jerked, snapping the string free.

“I sometimes carve when I’m off duty and these have been sitting in my pocket for ages. You two can have them.”

They barely got a look before the rings were pressed into their hands and Vicki was making ‘Go on’ motions to them. Reyes looked at the smooth wood in his hands before getting to one knee and sliding the ring on.

“I thee wed.” He murmured before pressing a kiss to the back of Scott’s hands.

“Seriously, you’re ridiculous sometimes. Just…” Scoot shook his head as he got to his knees. “I love you and no matter what, it’s always you, okay?”

Reyes had zero complaints at the kiss Scott laid on him. He was honestly breathless by the time they broke apart and Scott was giving him a tight hug with happy little sobs. He could vaguely hear Aysun asking Vicki something about rice and it was Evfra’s dry tone that broke the spell.

“As touching as this all is, you two need to get back to Meridian immediately. I have ten messages from Jaal asking if anyone has seen the Pathfinder and I do believe your stunt may send half the Milky Way forces out hunting.”

“And yet you didn’t tell him anything, did you?” Reyes asked as they got to their feet.

Evfra shrugged. “It’s not my story to tell. That much I know from my dealings. This is something you both choose. Now, you must defend it.”

“Gladly.” Reyes quipped.

“You say that now," Scott said, sliding an arm around Reyes' waist. "But you do realise your new sister-in-law is my twin sister. The same one who pretty much took a page from my dad’s book.”

“I’ll make nice with her over whatever we’re having for Thanksgiving. Maybe roast?” Reyes grinned as his own arm settled in on Scott's waist and he took a moment to to just drink in the sight of him.

“Let’s go meet the charge before they decide to come to Aya and give Evfra a hard time.”

“Thank you.” The relief was palpable in Evfra’s voice. “And since I know your discretion is assured, you can go and let me get back to other tasks. Vicki, Aysun, get me those reports on the abandoned kett bases.”

Vicki gave them a little wave and Aysun a smile and thumbs up as they left. They left the headquarters, slowly making theit way back to the docking area. They'd just descended the steps by the tavetaan when Scott gave a little chuckle. When Reyes arched a brow in return, Scott explained with,

“Any bet Sara’s gonna figure out what happened when she sees out rings and is gonna give Evfra such shit.”

“Which means she’ll be grilling us first.” Reyes gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “And there’s no one else I’d rather face the music with.”


	25. Theobroma cacao - Avela Kjar, Ryder, Tempest crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @claessics: ryder and the crew reacting to chocolate being reintroduced to the Initiative

It had taken nearly three years, but Avela was finally - _finally!_ \- on the Nexus. She had prepped her assistant well enough but there always seemed to be one more artifact to catalogue, one more device to decode. It also helped that Pathfinder Ryder regularly brought things back from their travels across the galaxy. There was always something to do. 

So when she and her assistant were one day strolling down to the docks to pick up the latest delivery from the Tempest, she should have perhaps suspected when there was a twinkle in Ryder’s eyes. It was a human expression she never quite understood. But there was something there that could only be described as such. The artifact had been collected and she found that her assistant had sneakily sent her things on ahead to the Tempest and was dropping her off for the “long awaited cultural exchange trip.”

And honestly, how could she protest when Ryder graciously led her on board and once they were underway, gave a detailed tour of the ship and introducing everyone. Or maybe it was the regular tour and it took much longer because Avela had millions of questions and Ryder answered every single one as best they could. Hell, half the crew was roped in when she pressed for answers Ryder didn’t have.

So when Ryder invited her up to the flight deck to see them come in for docking at the Nexus, it far exceeded anything Avela could have dreamed up. This massive space station was a shining jewel to Milky Way tenacity and engineering. That they started this after crashing into Andromeda and taking on the kett… it still blew her mind.

The inside of the station even more so. It was so open and airy, full of space for a ship to fly and the promenades looked absolutely clogged with trees and plants. There was so much to still learn from these newcomers to their galaxy. Perhaps the angara could even reach new levels with the knowledge the Milky Way species were keen to share.

She spent a whole glorious week on the station and Ryder was still escorting her everywhere, introducing her to people and honestly, she was getting so much data, she could probably spend the rest of her life analyzing it. In fact she was still looking over something when a buzz sounded as her quarter doors. Frowning, she looked up at the clock before scrambling to answer it. There stood Ryder with a smile and looking amused. 

“You were reading and lost track of time, didn’t you?”

“Stars above, I did, I’m so sorry,” Avela gestured for them to come in. “Is today really our last day here?”

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be. How much longer would you like to stay?”

“Oh don’t say it like that. I’ll call it an ‘ongoing research trip’ and never leave,” she chuckled as she looked the few datapads scattered on the table. “I was reading about the asari discovery of what you call the Citadel and it’s absolutely fascinating and I have so many questions! But don’t worry, I’ve edited and collated them into a list to leave behind and hopefully get the answers sent.”

“I was never any good at asari history, I mean, there’s a lot of it. Only the krogan come close.”

“That thousand year lifespan. Stars, to live that long and see so much,” Avela sighed wistfully. “It would be incredible.”

“Did you maybe want to try and talk to an asari historian today or did you still want to check out hydroponics?”

“Oh yes, hydroponics please. I would love to see how your people took that data from Havarl and managed to improve farming yields. Much of our farming data wound up corrupted from the kett, so we most have paste yield reports.”

“Then to Hydroponics we shall go,” Ryder sang while offering their arm. “Any stops along the way?”

“None that I can think of.” Avela mused.

The walk down to Hydroponics was quick, just amicable silence and once they got down to the lab, she couldn’t help but ask Dr Camden question after question. They slowly wove their way through the lush trees and plants, until they were in front of a doorway, hidden by all the foilage. Dr Camden quickly ushered them in, but Ryder didn’t look too worried so Avela didn’t either.

“Now, there’s not many of these around yet. This is from the first officially safe batch,” Camden was unlocking a locker door and reaching in for something. “They finally figured out how to grow some, but it's still a bit touch and go. It’s been through all the toxicology and compatibility screenings, so please, enjoy.”

Avela peered at the four wrapped rectangles that were pressed into Ryder’s hands. Two with a simple linear glyph and the other two with a curved one. ... No, not glyph, those symbols were called letters. Judging from the look on Ryder’s face, this was a big deal. Their eyes were wide and after a few seconds, they hastily stuffed away the rectangles away in their jacket pocket. Or was it a hoodie? Avela was fairly sure they referred to it as a hoodie.

Even as they left the room, Avela was still wondering about what just happened. “Ryder, what was—”

“Sh sh sh!” Ryder hushed her as they looped their arm through hers and gently started them back to the the docking area. “Not here.”

Avela was massively confused and even more so when Ryder called for an immediate meeting the second they stepped back on the ship. It seemed that everyone was on the ship because it didn’t take them long to come up. This crew had changed so much over the months since they came here. Hair was longer, some of the males had hair on their faces and the krogan looked… spikier?

They were all clustered around the large circular table in the middle of the room. Ryder did have a flair for the dramatic. They looked around the room, meeting gazes before their firm voice uttered four simple words.

“I have actual chocolate.”

“Yeah, right, sure you do Ryder,” Suvi, with her hair bright like _pradul_ blossoms, snorted. “You’re not fooling us again with that mockolate you tried to pass off last time.”

“Wouldn't feed that garbage to a thresher maw,” Drack rumbled. “Bet it would stop an architect in its tracks.”

Liam barked out a laugh. “Feed it to a eiroch, that’d stop it charging.”

That got a ripple of laughter but the room went silent again as Ryder pulled out the wrapped rectangles from their pocket.

“Shit guys, I think Ryder isn’t messing around this time,” Vetra came closer, flipping over a bar and unwrapping it quick and taking a sniff. “This is the real deal. Actual, physical chocolate.”

It was pure pandemonium. Everyone crowded towards the the table, speaking at the same time but Vetra stepped back from the table, holding two bars in her hands with unmitigated glee. Avela eyed the press of people before she shifted closer to Vetra.

“This… chocolate, is it that big a deal?”

“Very big deal. What supply we had brought with us, very little of it survived out arrival in Andromeda and apparently the trees are hard to grow. But someone must have really wanted it bad. Can’t believe my luck that I’m the only dextro here. Everyone has to divvy up that. Oh, but speaking of, hey you lot, give Avela a piece!”

She watched as Vetra waded into the thick press of crew members, but it was Ryder that came over with two curiously small squares. They gave it to her with a wink and a grin before wading back in to mediate the squabbling. She turned it over, before giving it a quick sniff. It smelled a bit peculiar, not quite like anything she had tried before. 

But judging from the way the crew was reacting now, various expressions as they ate their little squares. There were some joyous laughs, but the smiles were so bright and happy that Avela couldn’t help but want to be a part of it. She took a tiny nibble from her square and made a startled sound.

“It’s salty and sweet!” she looked at it in surprise. “And not bland and all.” She took another bite, savouring the play of flavours on her tongue before popping the rest of the square in her mouth. “And it’s called chocolate?” 

“It is! Better guard yours Vetra, it’s all gone already.” Ryder called. 

“Already?” Avela shook her head. “I shouldn’t be surprised, it’s so good.”

“Better eat yours fast, I think Gil over there is eyeing it up.” Peebee singsonged as she wandered off down the ramp, eating her last piece.

“Hey Avela, I’ll play you for it!” Gil called over. 

“Nah man, eat it, don’t let him fleece you of your gold!” Liam shouted.

“Eat it!” Drack crowed.

“Oi Liam, Drack,” Gil protested. “Let the lady do as she wants.” 

“Why is everyone looking at mine now?” she mused aloud, looking back at the crew's expectant faces. 

“These vultures already ate theirs.” Ryder chuckled. “Nice to know you like yours though.”

“It’s quite good. I’m not sure how to describe this experience,” Avela was half surprised a fight hadn’t broken out. “Perhaps, potential Milky Way deathmatch over delicious food substance?”

“Ha ha, I like her. Better sense of humour than some of you still.” Drack laughed. “Think your lot on Aya would want some of this?”

“We have started… entertaining the notion of shifting away from paste and back to actual food. This would go down like heavy summer rains.”

“Yeah,” Gil pressed. “But are you going to eat your last piece? The last piece of levo chocolate might I add.”

It was strange to have so many eyes fixed on her, waiting for a response. Ryder seemed to be the only one who was looking around at everyone else to see what they'd do. She just watched them for a bit before she popped the final square in her mouth, earning a groan of disappointment from the whole crew.

“And there it goes. The last piece of heaven.” Suvi sighed heavily before she pegged Ryder with a look. “You’re never getting away with that fake shite again. Like, ever.”

“She’s got you there,” Kallo agreed. “You better hope it doesn’t pop up on someone’s wish list.”

“I think I did a massive favour sharing it with you guys," Ryder interjected. "And maybe you should hit up Vetra cause dextro chocolate is even rarer and she’s pretty much queen of trades still.”

Avela looked around to find Vetra gone and Gil was already trying wandering away trying to find her and talking about making a deal. Everyone else slowly wandered off and Ryder came to lean against the railing beside her. 

“So, chocolate, good or bad?” Ryder teased. 

“Definitely good. Reminds me a little bit of when the markets had fresh paripo fruit. The crowds were insane.”

“This was just on my ship. Imagine what a marketplace would be like.”

“Oh my. I don’t know, Andromeda death matches over delicious food substances are something Evfra would hate. Think of the security measures.”

There was a moment where they looked at each other before they burst of laughing. When they finally settled down, Avela sighed with a smile. 

“It was delicious though. Thank you very much for letting me experience that Ryder.”

“My pleasure, Avela. Next batch that comes, I'll do my best to make sure some gets to Aya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I just realised Jaal isn't there... so let's pretend that he's on temporary assignment somewhere and missed the chocolate madness. *facepalm*


	26. Paternal - Evfra de Tershaav, Reyes Vidal, Tempest crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: the Tempest (+Reyes) kindergarten edition
> 
> I know, I know, this one is so late but for some reason my brain went, "Hey temporarily make Evfra a dad!" and it turned into like 2,500 words of fic.

It was a matter of expediency. The Initiative had proven to be quite good at setting up outposts and keeping them fortified. It made sense to do a quick tour of them to get ideas for their own Resistance bases.

They had made a stop on their tour at Kadara, to pick up Reyes. Apparently he was delivering something to the Nexus. The fact that the something was a Remnant device did raise some eyebrows. But Evfra would readily admit, having the Tempest as the transport was the safest move.

They had just reached Prodromos and Evfra was eager to go see the outpost and the steps taken. The gangplank lowered, blasting him with the dry heat of the planet and as he walked out the sun baked glorious warmth into his hood. No wonder Eos was all some angara could talk about.

He was only a few feet away from the Tempest when he felt it, the shiver of an energy wave setting off his bioelectrics. 

He had stepped off the ship once they reached Prodromos. The Initiative had proved quite good at setting up outpost and keeping them fortified and safe. This was the sort of thing he preferred to do in person if possible and anything he could take back to the Resistance, would be worthwhile. 

The way his gut was sinking had his feet pounding back to the ship and banging on the button to lower the gangplank. As it lowered, all Evfra could hear echoing from all over the ship were screams and oddly high pitched cries. 

It was all even more confusing when a tiny child came bolting out of Liam’s workspace. But it had Evfra moving automatically to close the gangplank, his mind trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

This child had the same skin colour as Liam, the same head of thick hair. But it wasn’t Liam because it was a child trying to run around in a shirt that was attempting to drown them.

No, scratch that, now a very naked child running around, the shirt ditched beside the Nomad. The other office door opened and Evfra’s heart sank when he saw a turian child came bolting out, to cling directly at his leg. A turian child with the familiar purple markings of Vetra Nyx.

Storms in the skies, they were _children_. And judging from the sounds he was hearing elsewhere, why were the crew of the Tempest suddenly children? And very young ones at that? He managed to grab the shirt and yank it back on Liam who started screaming in protest and was doing his best to squirm out of his arms. Vetra somehow scrambled up him when he was fighting to get Liam clothed and had decided that riding his shoulders was the best thing ever and kept kicking her heels into his shoulders while delightedly crying out, “Nathak, nathak!”

These were the first two crew members he found. He was not looking forward to finding the rest. He could already feel the headache brewing. Any bet, that _skutting_ device Reyes had brought had something to do with this.

Time and time again, Moshae Sjefa’s rules were always proven to be time honoured and always backed in hard fact: _never activate Remnant devices unless you know what it will do._

What Evfra really wanted to know was who activated it.

_________________________________________________

“Wait, wait, what happened?” The disbelief on August’s face over the holo was clear as day and Evfra wished he had said anything else. 

“I believe a Remnant device is the cause of their,” Evfra paused because saying ‘deaging’ sounded ridiculous. “Lack of years.”

“Man, that Tempest crew doesn’t do anything by half, do they,” August rubbed at his brow with a heavy sigh. “You’ve sealed the ship right, no one’s getting on or off?”

“The computer still functions. No one is getting on unless I unlock it with my code.” Evfra really would rather not recall how slippery a salarian child was when they made a break for the airlock. “And they’re all safe in a large room that is secure.”

“Okay, that’s good. Did you maybe find the device that did this?”

“I have but it is inert and I haven’t been able to power it back up to try and see what it did.”

“That's a pickle you got there alright. But you did good to hunker down and make sure they’re safe. What do you need brought to you?”

“I need Moshae Sjefa.” That was the only answer he could think of. If anyone could fix this, it was her.

“Can you make the call from the holosuite there? If you can’t I can give it a try.”

“Do it. I’ll send a message informing them to expect your call. Have the Moshae call me here on the Tempest and we can take it from there. For now, we’re good for food and water.” Evfra sighed as he could hear a chorus of crying from further up the ship. “I need to go. I had to promise them a story in order to get here to make the call.”

“Oh, well, don’t let me keep your audience waiting,” August smiled. “I’ll see about calling Aya now for you. Over and out de Tershaav.”

He watched as August Bradley disappeared before heading down to the extravagant room he’d managed to round up all the children into. Personally, he thought it was wasteful for one person to get all that space to themselves on a single ship when the space could have been allocated better. Extra supplies, extra weapons, extra anything else to be honest.

His steps slowed as he approached, realizing it wasn't crying but muted laughter from the room and when he opened the door, Evfra had to tamp down the urge to just close it and walk away. The bed was being jumped on, the chairs as well, not to mention the delighted cries of “Space battle!” as some model ships were zoomed around with the accompanying noises of gun fire and little Peebee was floating through the room in a nimbus of blue, with a small barely plated Drack holding onto her feet and demanding to go faster. 

Evfra could barely handle children on a good day. Fresh recruits, taking on a kett base, facing down a charging fiend while in a kett base… none of that filled him with as much doubt as this room and — 

A surprisingly heavy impact on his leg nearly made him buckle and he was looking down at a wide toothy smile and floppy long hair nearly hiding mischievous brown eyes. Even as a kid, Reyes just oozed trouble.

He was talking a mile a minute and Evfra’s translator had some trouble keeping up with the torrent of words that weren’t the developed Andromeda standard. But when Reyes started chanting out, “Cuento, cuento, cuento!” he gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. Of course Reyes was the one that didn’t forget.

“All right, listen up you lot!” Evfra barked.

Not that it caught any attention, and the chaos continued uninterrupted. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and bellowed out,

“QUIET FOR STORY TIME!”

Peebee and Drack fell on the floor in a heap and Jaal was already excitedly sitting in front of Evfra, waiting for it to begin. With a tired sigh, he rounded them up and sat them all down before settling in a chair, trying desperately to think of something to tell them. Jaal had recounted how the story of the girl and the spaceship had gone over curiously well, so perhaps another one such as that?

“One day there was a little girl, who wanted to explore the woods of Havarl —”

That was all Evfra managed to get out because Ryder was the one to excitedly exclaim, “Little Red Riding Hood!” and now Evfra was even more confused because by all the stars in the sky, what was a little red riding hood?

“Do you wish her to have a red hood?” at the frantic head nods, he sighed. “So the little girl with her red hood, went into the Havarl woods, even though her parents warned her of the dangers of the animals, of the dangers of the Chasm. Then one day, she was out playing and fell down into the Chasm. They never saw her again, just found her little red hood floating on the water.”

Only Jaal, Drax, Kallo and Peebee were serious and wide-eyed. Every one else looked nearly ready to cry and Evfra wondered what kind of fanciful stories the others had heard. But the crying looked like it was just gonna get started and Evfra knew he needed to nip this quickly.

“Perhaps you all would like some Blastos to have for dinner? Come along to the galley now. And maybe a vid afterwards.”

That did seem to cheer them up, and Evfra was starting to think that maybe he’d get through this on distraction alone.

_________________________________________________

Five days until Moshae Sjefa arrived. Five days of wrangling the most rambunctious children he’d seen. He quickly learned that dividing them into smaller groups meant he kept his sanity.

Put Peebee with Suvi and Kallo and they were content to do ‘science experiments’. Sure it was buckets of coloured water, but it meant all Evfra had to do was look at the buckets with their spoons, seriously nod and deem it a success. Then they’d move onto to whatever experiment they had planned next.

Ryder, Drack, Reyes and Gil were thick as thieves and Evfra had to keep an eye on them, lest they do something that would wind up with them dead. Like the day when they were suspiciously quiet and he found them in the cargo bay, trying to fly like Peebee had been. High cargo crates and gravity would have done them in.

The best way to keep Liam settled - and clothed - was to stick him with Jaal, Lexi and Cora give them datapads with stories and they would be quieter than a Voeld night. Sometimes they’d read out loud but they mainly succeeded in getting him to read and how did Milky Way children survive to adulthood without tales to warn them of the dangers around them. Human tales were all fanciful things with creatures called dragons, knights and princesses. At least turian tales were more sensible, full of civic duty and of working for a cause greater than one self.

Vetra… somehow she had become his shadow and was always underfoot. Evfra did have to admit, it was a bit touching. However, it also would have been nice if he could use the bathroom without mournful chirping from the other side of the door. 

So when the request for boarding finally came and the hangar bay door opened, he knew he must have been a sight. Vetra sitting on his shoulders and little Gil on his hip and nine children doing their best to hide behind his legs but still trying to get a good look. There was no reaction on the Moshae’s face but the ripple of her bioelectrics were quashed down so quick, Evfra thought he imagined it.

“So, you seem to have found yourself with some strange Remnant tech that has caused issues.”

Stars thank the Moshae for not commenting on anything else. “Yes, it’s isolated in the tech lab. I can show you if you like.”

“No, that’s quite all right. I recall where it is. You… do seem to have your hands full. I shall let you know when I’ve reached a solution.”

The little smirk on her face didn’t do much for whatever dignity Evfra had left. Then again, he was more sleep deprived than usual and what he wouldn’t give for a proper angaran bed right now. These human beds were like planks of wood, how did Jaal do it?

“Mr Evfra?” Vetra said quietly as she leaned forward trying to peer at his face. “Who’s the pretty lady?”

“That is Moshae Sjefa. She is the smartest of our people and can fix this.” Storms above, Evfra really needed her to fix this.

“But you’re a good dad.” Gil held onto his arm tighter. “You give us Blastos ‘n read us stories all the time and you’re with us.”

All Evfra could do was stare, managing to speak around the hard lump that came in his throat. ”Speaking of stories, it is nearly time for dinner and then a bath. Afterward, perhaps I will read you all a story.”

The cheer they gave did make him feel a little bit warm inside. And this way, he could definitely keep them out of the Moshae’s way.

_______________________________________________________

Evfra wished he knew what time he fell asleep at. He’d managed to get them all fed and bathed before tucking them all into bed and settling down to read something called, ‘The Littlest Fire Breathing Thresher Maw’ and quite frankly, Evfra was glad he would never step foot on the planet called Tuchanka. If this was the fanciful children’s version, then real Tuchanka might kill him as soon as he stepped on the soil. He suspected that these thresher maws and varren were not actually the best of friends.

But he’d been reading, surrounded by the litter of young ones, trying to quash down the little tendrils of warmth he felt. What he really needed to remember was that these sweet children were actually full grown adults that generally caused him no end of troubles. 

He woke up in the dim morning light, the datapad still in hand and feeling far too warm. When he he opened his eyes and looked at the bed, it suddenly made sense. The bed was just spacious enough for him and eleven small children.

It absolutely was not for eleven full grown adults, one of whom was a millenia-old krogan. No wonder it was hotter than the volcanic fields on Aya. Thankfully, he was near the edge and managed to slip out of the bed. He was in the galley getting himself a cup of water when he heard the shrieks of surprise and when he leaned against the counter just inside the galley, he was treated to the sight of a bunch of confused and sheep-faced Tempest crew trying to slink out of Ryder’s room. 

Liam was the one to catch sight of him first and before the man could say anything, Evfra raised his mug a bit in salute.

“Congratulations, you kept your clothes on.”

“You know,” Liam’s sigh was heavier than a mountain. “For a moment there, it was all a dream. I could at least pretend it was a dream.”

“We were really…” Cora’s voice was still slurred with sleep.

“Children? Yes. The Moshae came to fix the device. As you’re all… you again, she was evidently successful.” Evfra spotted Reyes trying to slip away behind Cora and Liam. “A moment, if you will Vidal.”

Reyes came strolling into the galley as Cora and Liam hurried away. He was doing an admirable job of looking nonchalant while wearing a shirt that barely hid anything. “What can I help you with?”

“That device you brought on board, what was it?”

“We think it was a medical device of some kind. I was requested to bring it back to the Nexus for further study. I ensured it was powered down and took precautions but with Remnant devices…” Reyes shrugged.

Evfra nodded with a sigh. “I’ll go to Prodromos and let them know all is well again.”

Reyes nodded his head, pausing at the door for a moment. “For what it’s worth, no one is going to hear a word of this from me. Who’d believe me anyway?”

That half mysterious smile came to his face and Evfra couldn’t quite shake the image of what it used to be, wide and bright, as if full of possibility. … This whole experience was surreal and would take him a bit to get over. 

The last few people were vanishing off into the crew quarters and Vetra and Gil were lingering for some reason. Though Vetra seemed to be just leaning against the door and Gil was draped in a sheet, looking distinctly… uncomfortable? No, he was unsure. Nervousness was evident in how he couldn’t quite meet Evfra’s eye. It took Vetra jabbing an elbow into his ribs for Gil to take a deep breath and finally look at him.

“Yeah, so there’s no way to say this without it being bloody weird, so here goes: you’re a damn good dad.”

That.. That was honestly the last thing Evfra was expecting to hear. Truth be told, he thought he’d barely held it together because a single person dealing with eleven kids was a bit much. But then again, his family had been unusually small by angaran standards. But even as he looked at Gil, he couldn’t bring himself to say something acerbic or cutting.

Gil looked surprised when Evfra rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Relief was evident in Gil’s eyes and he gave Evfra a quick hug before disappearing into the crew quarters. Well then, Evfra could safely say that Gil had more bravery than half of the recruits he dealt with on a regular basis. Vetra chuckled and shook her head as she pushed off from the door. 

“He’s right you know. You’re a damn good dad,” she gave him what he was coming to recognize as a turian smile. “You ever need anything, drop me a line sometime.”

“Likewise.” Evfra nodded. 

He watched Vetra head into the quarters, now full of the murmur of hushed voices. It was much easier to stay in the galley and drink his water in relative peace and quiet. When he heard a gentle knock in the doorway, he looked up to see the Moshae giving him a strangely soft look.

“What now?” he groaned before gulping down the last bit of water.

“Nothing. I've ensured the device won't go off again. This is the unlock sequence,” she pulled up her interface, sending it to him before she sat down beside him. “You did well with them for the week.”

Evfra just grunted in response before he eventually added on, “I couldn’t just leave them here by themselves like that.”

“Naturally.” The Moshae was quiet for a bit before she said, “I think perhaps you understand them a bit better now.”

“They’re grown again. They don’t need cuddles and nap time. I am looking forward to using the bathroom in peace again though.” When he caught the Moshae’s smile shift to a grin, he just huffed.

“What bits I did catch coming here, I think they look at you a bit differently now,” the Moshae gave a loose shrug before she quietly said, “When you’re ready to talk about it then?”

Evfra just gave a non-committal sound as he watched her leave, wondering just precisely which ‘it’ she was referring to. Not that it mattered much anyhow, he had things to do. He could reflect on this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, it was Peebee 'cause she wanted to see what it could and would do.


	27. Indurare -  mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: reyder Victorian AU? Can be with fantasy elements or not

Three things happened in a precision order: the telltale flutter of a knife being flipped open, the crack of a gunshot and a singular voice coming out from the shadows.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” The speaker emerged into the dim lamplight, half shrouded in the fog. “What could the infamous Scott Ryder being doing out on a night such as this.”

What indeed. But a crackshot being here right here, right now? No, there was no doubt in his mind as to who this was.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Shena.” Scott gave a short bow before his attention shifted to the body beside him. “Dare I ask about this unfortunate person?”

“You can. I have no more answers than you,” Shena reholstered his weapon before stepping fully into the light. “How do you know of me, that is the bigger question.”

His clothing was of quality make, not exactly rich enough but spoke of some money. Dark hair was slicked back and those hazel eyes were watching him carefully. This was all on Scott now. Desperate times called for desperate measures. With his sister still infirm, it all fell on him. Being the disgraced son of an utterly disgraced and penniless lord offered precious little opportunity. So here he was, trying to leverage the sole thing he had left.

“I know of you because of inquiries made in my search for the Charlatan. I came because an arrangement was made to discuss my candidacy to join your organization.”

“I see,” there was a considering look to Shena’s eyes now. “Then prove yourself.”

“I beg your pardon?” Scott was sure he had misheard.

“You heard me quite well.”

This was confusing to say the least because what could he do to prove that he was worthy of an audience with the Charlatan?

Desperate times, desperate measures.

Scott didn’t move for a few more seconds before he shifted back and Charged forward, hitting Shena solidly. The man would have gone flying if Scott hadn’t grabbed his clothes and slammed him to the ground before straddling his back while twisting an arm up to incapacitate him. The same arm he had shot with.

“You’re biotic.” Shena grunted into the cobblestones.

“… You know what we call ourselves.” Scott almost loosened his grip on the man’s arm.

“I do. If you would be so kind…”

Scott got off Shena before helping him back to his feet. He did feel a twinge of guilt watching Shena rotate his arm and ensure everything was still all right. But to be more honest, his head was buzzing with the word Shena said: biotic. Not that _witchborn_ or _soulcursed_ nonsense he inevitably heard. All the reasons why he couldn’t find a shred of honest employment. All the reason why he had found himself here in this situation.

“You have a very physical manner of convincing.” Shena said dryly as they turned and started walking. “Come along now.”

Scott could only stare as Shena vanished into the shadows, steps soft and almost quiet along the cobblestones. That was it? He had thought that there would be more to this. He hurried to catch up, falling in step beside the man.

“Your skills are impressive. I do believe the Charlatan will have a use for you,” the man slid him a look. “Shena is my code name. You may call me Reyes. Reyes Vidal, at your service.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr Vidal.” After a few seconds, Scott spoke hesitantly, “Do I get a code name too?”

“We shall see.”

______________________________________________

“Oh you must do your little trick again, sir!”

Scott gave a polite smile, letting the blue biotic aura wreath his hand to the delighted gasps of the small crowd around him. 

If he had known in half a year he’d be back in salons, flaunting the very skill that made him reviled… How fickle the aristocracy could be. They didn’t want him when he was respectable. But the thin veneer of danger and the unknown made him fashionable. Fashionable enough to get into parties but dangerous enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about declining potential marriage offers.

Reyes on the other hand…

The man somehow still had a respectable reputation and it allowed him to move through the crowd like the perfect predator; well-camouflaged and with Scott attracting so much attention, it was the perfect place to conduct small deals in the privacy of curtained rooms. He had no illusions of what happened in those rooms. Business deals, extortion… Sometimes he wished he was making those deals; he’d take the simple reality of it over this dazzling lie and show he put on for the Collective’s benefit.

“Surely, you must have journeyed to the far lands of Thessia to have developed such skill. Who else would have such skill as the fabled asari!”

The baroness’ words made him look over to find her gaze roving over him before she gave a coquettish smile. He demurred with a soft laugh and shook his head. 

“I regret to inform you that I never reached Thessia’s shores. While I have been to Palaven and Sur’Kesh, there are now further shores that I do desire to see one day.”

That got a ripple of murmurs before the baroness gasped out, “Parnack?”

“Indeed. I’ve heard that the forests teem with danger and the skies are filled with the cries of such strange animals. However,” Scott used a delicate Pull to bring a glass of champagne to his waiting hand, seeing how every single eye was riveted on him. “I will settle for the delightful company I find myself in now.”

The laughter and claps that followed in the wake of his statement and small salute made the champagne taste a bit sour on his tongue. Of course he was adored now in his disgrace. What ruined it completely was looking over to find Reyes staring at the spectacle Scott had created. His gaze was cold as ice chips as if he was displeased, but when his gaze came to Scott it was curiously blank. 

This had happened a few times previously on these salon missions that Reyes brought him along on. Scott didn’t even have a chance to wonder what had caused that when a hand on his arm made him look over to find the baroness looping her arm through his.

“Mr Ryder, you simply must tell us more of your travels to Palaven and Sur’Kesh.”

He feigned a sigh through a smile, looking around quickly. All he saw was a glimpse of Reyes frowning, a calculating look in those hazel eyes. Perhaps there was someone behind that Scott couldn’t see? Yes, perhaps that was it. The alternative if Reyes was truly looking at him… it could only be one thing because Scott had never failed at a task given to him. 

“Perhaps you can start with Sur’Kesh first?”

“Baroness,” Scott gave her a full smile and was rewarded with a blush coming to her cheeks. “It would be a pleasure to do so.”

______________________________________________

To the day, it was a year. And on the anniversary of him joining the Collective, he was once again out on the shadowy late night streets. The cobblestones were still hard against his shoe soles and Reyes was at his side. The only change was that they were down by the port.

 _‘Cut enough deals that steal someone’s profits and here you are at some unholy of the morning.’_ Scott kept looking about as they slunk through the stacks of crates. This was an aspect of this world he hadn’t expect to like as much as he did. He could strip off the lie of what he once was and settle more comfortably into what he had become. There was a simplicity to it, that didn’t require adept words and unrelenting smiles and what felt like duplicity.

He would take this world now. The one that accepted him wholeheartedly for who and what he was. Not the one that destroyed his father so completely, left his life in shambles. Truly letting loose with his biotics felt good, to be wreathed in that blue power…

Perhaps that was how he’d earned the code name ‘Tempest’. When he fought with his biotics, he moved like the wind and he didn’t know who started it but the name stuck. But the rush he felt —

A skittering sound made him reach for Reyes arm to halt his steps. All things considered, the dock was noisy. Ropes creaked as they shifted, sails gently snapped in the salt breeze, the sharp rhythmic slap of water on the hulls of ships… but the strangely staccato sound of stone on stone, as if a pebble was kicked?

“They’re here.” Scott murmured. 

The bob of lamp coming into view showed the face of a woman looking around. Sloane Kelly, the infamous leader of the Outlaws. Which meant if she was here… he glanced at Reyes, motioning ‘wait’ and was rewarded a few seconds later. Kaetus’ pale plates seemed to emerge from the darkness to glow with the warm yellow light of the lamp. Even more tellingly was the dull gleam from his hands. The turian had no gloves on which, knowing what he’d seen of Kaetus’ work, meant sharpened talons.

Reyes now motioned for them to wait, so they crouched there. The minutes ticked on by and the impatience building was easy to see, clear as day. It was only when Kaetus rapped his talons for the sixth time, that Scott nodded. They slowly stood up and stepped out into the dim light. Sloane made a dismissive sound.

“Well, guess I shouldn’t be surprised. The Charlatan sends their two best lackeys,” she scoffed. “Can’t even be bothered to come to settle the score themselves?” Sloane gave a derisive noise. 

In the dim light, Scott could just make out the half smile on Reyes face and the mocking little bow he sketched out. The world felt like it listed steeply to the side before it sharply righted itself. Reyes Vidal himself was the Charlatan. This… would explain quite a few things. Scott glanced at Kaetus before he subtly shifted position, flanking Reyes in the best position possible. 

Sloane frowned before it shifted into a disbelieving and cruel smile. “Oh, this is rich. You’re the Charlatan? See that witchborn, doesn’t even tell you who he is. Should have worked with me when you had the chance.”

Yes, he remembered receiving that offer. He’d looked at it for all of two seconds before pitching it right into the fireplace to burn. All Scott saw was the half turn of Reyes’ head and then the lamp fell with a clang, the flickering wick casting shadow and lights dancing. Scott had moved, throwing a stasis out to catch Kaetus as he was barrelling towards them. He’d caught the turian in midstride and he watched as Kaetus toppled to the ground before he turned his attention to Sloane and Reyes. They were grappling with something unseen between them before there was the flash and bang of a muzzle going off. 

Scott was moving before he was thinking, afraid that Reyes was the grievously injured one. He couldn’t truly entertain the notion if it was Reyes… But it was Reyes who eased Sloane’s body to the ground, a bloody wound seeping out from her gut.

It was the roar that had Scott turning to see Kaetus scrambling right at them. He acted more on pure instinct than anything else. His arm flew out and the small ripples of blue belied the kinetic impact that sent Kaetus flying onto the docked ship. A loud crack told him Kaetus hit something on the ship and Scott suspected something large broke. Not that he could really take a moment because he could now hear shouts and feet running towards them. 

“ _Vamonos_!” Reyes grabbed his hand, hauling him up. “Jail is not an option!”

Scott lunged forward, grabbing the gun from Sloane’s hand before stumbling after Reyes until he found his footing. They wove through the crates onto the streets before slipping into a narrow alleyway and through to what looked like a dead end. 

Count on Reyes to know a hiding spot nearby. _‘The Charlatan would though.’_ Scott slipped in after him, and it was only when they finally came to a halt, and his eyes adjusted, he took in Reyes’ shadowy shape.

“You’re the Charlatan.” He whispered, as if the statement couldn’t bear anything louder. 

“In the flesh.” Reyes gave a bitter laugh. “Now you know Shena’s greatest secret.”

“Indeed,” Scott wished there was light to see Reyes’ face better. The tone of his voice did leave Scott with some hesitancy. “What do you wish to do now?”

“Do you not mean the Charlatan?” Reyes’ voice was heavy, threaded with regret.

For a few moments, Scott didn’t say anything before he clenched and unclenched his hand, summoning a pale blue aura. It was just enough to see Reyes’ jaw tense and those hazel eyes with an unnatural yellowish sheen.

This was Reyes’ desperate time, with a desperate measure to be decided upon. Scott made a thoughtful sound as he took a slow and careful step towards Reyes. He was immensely thankful that he had the gun, but there was undoubtedly a knife on his person somewhere. 

“No, I do mean you. Reyes Vidal. Not the person you show to the world. Not the Charlatan who commands a small empire. I ask you, Reyes Vidal. The man who shot an assailant for me, who took a chance on someone who you truly should not have,” he took a small half step forward. “I ask that you take a chance on me once more.”

Reyes turned now, the pulsing biotic field making him look half fey as he considered Scott’s words. As Scott just stood there, he found his throat closing up as he gazed upon Reyes face. And all he could think now was that he was indeed _witchtouched_ because how else to explain this sudden spell that Reyes seemed to be casting on him. How else to explain the expressions at war on Reyes’ face. The hope, the fear but through it all was the undercurrent of desire.

That look explained much of the coldness on Reyes’ face during their salon escapades.

Perhaps something showed in his face, plain and as clear as the sun rising because Reyes was slowly walking to him, fingers skimming over the tendons on the back of his glowing hand, the gentle touch around his wrist bone and up along the rough cotton of his shirt. Scott swore he could feel the touch as if it was on his bare skin and suddenly the sheer want of feeling Reyes’ skin against left him breathless. 

Those fingers continued upwards before skirting across his collarbone and along the sides of his neck and surely, _surely_ , Reyes could feel how his blood had quickened, how Scott couldn’t look away now, even as those fingertips slipped up over his chin to graze against his lips. 

“And which Ryder is going to answer me? The one who dazzles in salons, who has men and women fawning over him? Or shall it be the Ryder who is quicker with his fist than his words with enemies? Or the Ryder who received an offer from my enemy?”

“You get me,” Scott caught Reyes’ hand, holding it close. “You have ever since that first night we met. True, I’ve developed masks in order to achieve the ends but with you… it has always been me and nothing else. Sloane’s offer, I looked at it and then I burned it. Twice over she has called me _witchborn_. She looked at me and saw a tool. Since the day we met, you have seen me. You’ve always had me. And you will continue to.”

A heavy sigh left Reyes as he tightened his grip on Scott’s hand. “I will admit, the alternative was not something I wished to pursue.” 

Scott knew he shouldn’t be smiling but he couldn’t help it. “You have the knife where?” There was no halting his hand from skimming across and around Reyes’ shoulder to follow the line of his spine. 

“I think the next time when we finish at a salon, I’ll take you somewhere private to find it,” Reyes smiled as he leaned in, the whisper of his breath against Scott’s lips. “That is a promise.”

“I eagerly await that day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let's just picture this happening in a nebulous time at the start of the Victorian era in an unspecified coastal town.
> 
> And if you're wondering, "But no angara?!" they're fairies in the fae realm called Havarl.


	28. New Horizons - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Reyes and Scott in a musical?
> 
> Have some Aladdin inspired mReyder because it’s one of my absolute favs.

Riff raff. Street rat. Scott loathed those words, but looking around at the lavish suite he was given for his short stay, those words felt like they were never coming off. 

Steal some bread, meet a handsome prince, wind up in jail, only to escape because some shifty old man wanted you to go to a cave in the desert where there was a magic lamp…

Scott flopped back into the plush bed, still trying to wrap his mind around it. The past few days had been such a whirlwind and he couldn’t help but look at the lamp that was poking out from his elaborate outfit. After a moment, he sat back up and rubbed on the the side of it, waiting for the occupant to come out.

“Busy right now,” came a tinny voice. “Come back later!”

“Aw, c’mon, uh, Gil,” Scott tilted the lamp slightly. “I need some advice.”

The genie - no, no, he asked to be called Gil — made a resigned sound before coming out in a gentle stream of reddish smoke. 

“All right then," Gil looked around the room. "You're in the palace in a swanky room, halfway to meeting the prince. I’m failing to see what you need advice for.”

“Well, see I met the Prince already,” Scott began.

“Leg in the door, good start.” Gil nodded. 

“But not when I was like this. When I was still… you know…” Scott gestured vaguely, relieved that a knowing look came to Gil's face. “And now that’s he’s met me like this, I’m pretty sure he hates my guts.”

“What makes you think that?” 

Scott pulled a face, remembering the blank look of politeness on the Prince’s face before he smiled and said that after the last charming man to come swanning in, he’d had his fill and excused himself so quickly that the Sultan and advisor looked surprised and how fast he left. Scott had heard enough subtext in his life that he could smell derision before he saw it.

“Trust me, I know. But when I met him before all this...” Scott gave a wistful sigh. “I was poorer than dirt and he was nice to me, actually treated me like…”

“Not something to be scraped off his shoe?” Gil tried.

“Yeah, like a person.” Scott finished, absently rubbing his finger along the side of the lamp.

“You still got two wishes you know,” Gil materialised some legs and sat down beside him. “You could just say the words, and you and the Prince will be in your own little paradise.”

“I’m not kidnapping the Prince with a wish!” Scott got up with a frustrated sound. “Just… maybe I should just go and talk to him?”

“Listen,” Gil got up, legs vanishing back into smoke. “Take away all this, and you’re a great guy Scott. You’ve got heart and do you really think any person could enter the Cave of Wonders just like that? Diamond in the rough is what the Guardian said, yeah? So go talk to your Prince, but actually, properly talk to him. Don’t talk to him like you think you should. Be the man that met the Prince and had no idea who he was talking to.”

“You do have some good advice, you know that Gil?” Scott smiled as he made his way to the suite balcony. “Think I’ll go out for a little late night flight.”

“Night flight?” Gil echoed.

Scott let his biotics wreath his body, gently lifting him off the tiled floor. “Here’s hoping the Prince doesn’t have me shot on sight or something.”

“Look at you, full of surprises.” Gil laughed as he shifted into smoke, retreating back into the lamp. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

There was no fighting the laugh as Scott floated up towards the balcony three levels up from his. He was fairly sure he’d heard the Prince out there earlier. It was easy to land quietly and look around. Layers of sheer curtains nearly obscured the inner room. He could just make out what looked like a divan with a short table beside it with a small stack of books.

“Uh, hello?” Scott called out.

There was a blur of green-blue motion and then he was on his back with a snarling maw of teeth by his face. He forced himself to stay calm, even as the blue hazed over him.

“So, you’re not like the other jackasses my father has been parading around me,” a smooth voice said dryly as they approached. “Anubis, heel!”

Giant paws came off his shoulders and a large shape went trotting over to the man standing in front of the sheer drapes. Prince Reyes looked very different now that he was wearing fine linen pants topped with the wide cotton sash and a loose silk vest thrown on. The white linen offset the smooth, tanned skin and such lush, dark hair that just brushed over his shoulders couldn’t help but draw the eye down to the silvery-gray vest that perfectly framed his chest.

“What makes you say that?” Scott gasped as he got to his feet. He'd readily admit, Reyes' pet knocked the wind out of him.

“For one, every other pompous idiot would have tried something ridiculous by now. You’re looking at me as if you don’t know what to do.”

“I am?” Scott wished he could look anywhere else other than Reyes if only to get his brain working again. 

Reyes gave an amused chuckle. “That and your biotics. First biotic suitor ever. And third, you’re here. Give me one good reason to not open my mouth and yell for the guards.”

“I honestly just came to talk, that’s it.” Scott held up his hands. “I’m not so great at… this stuff.”

“Really?” Reyes said dryly. “You seemed to do fine with impressing my father.”

Scott shrugged, feeling distinctly uncomfortable as he edged back to the railing. “Look, I know what you’re thinking—”

“That you’re another rich fool with more money than sense? Yes, you would be right. Gold doesn’t buy you everything and it certainly won’t buy me.”

Reyes really wasn’t holding back, but even with all the derision, Scott could hear the hurt laced through Reyes’ words. How many times had he gone through this, dealing with prospective suitors who were more interested in gold and power than him? How many times had he been treated as the means to an end?

“Do you really want me to go? I did just want to talk to you, but if that’s what you want…”

“By all means, leave.” Reyes didn’t seem to relent.

“Okay then.”

Scott heard the shocked curse as he stepped off the railing. He spiraled down with his biotics to slow his momentum before he slowly came back up to Reyes’ balcony, poking his head just above the railing. 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

There was more swearing from Reyes and Scott watched as the wide eyed wonder in those hazel eyes shifted into curiosity, looking around.

“How are you doing that?” Reyes finally asked, meeting Scott’s eyes.

“Been doing this since I was born,” Scott smiled as he came up a bit higher, holding out his hand. “Want to give it a try?”

Reyes’ eyes flicked to Scott’s hand, the longing there evident to see. But Scott wasn’t going to say a thing, this would have to be a choice Reyes made because he wanted it.

“You won’t let me fall?” Reyes met his gaze once more. 

“Never.” Scott gave his hand a little wiggle. “Entirely your choice your Highness.”

The smile that came to Reyes’ face as he took Scott’s hand was enough to leave Scott breathless with his heart tripping in his chest. But Scott gave a shy one of his own in response as he pushed his biotic field out to gently wash over Reyes. The biotics slowly washed over Reyes in pulses, lifting him him off the ground and Scott gently pulled him in close as they lifted up and away from the balcony. A smaller field was easier to maintain after all. And up this close, he could see the flecks of brown and green that melded together in Reyes’ eyes, haloed by a pale grey ring. 

“There’s a whole new world out there for you to discover if you like,” Scott said quietly, gaze still taking in Reyes. “What would you like to see.”

“Show me something splendid,” Reyes finally said. “Something I’ve never seen before.”

“As his Highness commands.” Scott smiled as he tucked Reyes in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they go to some bluffs well outside the city of Kadara to just look at it, spend half the nighttalking and maybe by the time Scott brings Reyes back, both of them are way more smitten than they care to admit.


	29. Novolori - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Scott and Reyes facing something supernatural or at least impossible to explain
> 
> Warning: _post-Meridian_ , but no spoilers

“I would advise you not to enter these caves, Ryder.” Jaal’s rumble was enough to get Reyes to halt.

Scott glanced up from his omni-tool. “Ambush?”

“No,” Jaal seemed hesitant for a moment before explaining, “There are stories of this place. Angara who go in enough times do not come back out.”

“People are being murdered here and no one’s done anything?” Scott gave Jaal his full attention, alarm on his face.

Jaal’s expression nearly mirrored Scott’s, but his lowered brow and slight frown spoke more of worry than anxiety. Reyes had a feeling that murder wasn’t what Jaal meant.

“What exactly do you mean?” Reyes pressed. 

Seconds of silence passed as Jaal searched for the words. When he finally spoke his voice was grave.

“We call this Anashaaniir. Angara go in. What comes out, looks like angara but is not. Anyone who is running an op out of here is truly desperate.”

“Cryptic and creepy, awesome,” Scott sighed. “SAM, you got all that?”

“ _Affirmative Pathfinder. Logging all mission details as of now._ ”

“Good, now, let’s go into the creepy cave, clean house and get the hell out of dodge.”

Reyes would admit, the sound of Scott priming his rifle was heartening. The anxiousness on Jaal’s face didn’t do much to help. The cave system reminded him a bit of Draullir, but there was a strange oppressive feeling in the air. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and felt like some pressure bearing down on him. Pinpricks of tension sparked off Jaal and Scott’s face tightened in worry.

It was almost laughably easy when they found the Outlaw encampment buried deep in the cave. Fifteen minutes and a vicious firefight later, they were sweeping through the cave for clues.

It made sense to keep an eye on Scott and Jaal. Last thing Reyes needed was something happening to one of them and him catching eternal attitude from anyone else on the Tempest crew. He swore that he only looked away for a second to jimmy open a lock.

He only had a second to register that he couldn’t see Scott before a piercing scream had him and Jaal scrambling. Ice ran through his vein when he found Scott crumpled on the ground in a small recessed spot. Jaal reached him first, scooping him up easily. The worry in those blue eyes was plain as day. 

“Scott!” Reyes managed to hold back the panic to look him over. Shallow breathing and eyes rapidly moving underneath his eyelids… none of this was good, what the hell happened? Whatever it was, Reyes was officially done with this damned cave.

“Get him back to the Nomad,” Reyes could barely feel a pulse when he checked at Scott’s neck. “I’ll grab the data and be right behind you.”

Never in his life had Reyes seen anyone move as fast as Jaal did. Hacking into the Outlaw console felt like it took forever, but grabbing the data went by considerably faster. Maybe it was his nerves, and an irrational fear that was doing it’s best to sink in, but the sooner they were out of this damned cave, the better.

_________________________________________

It was strange that the Tempest had been docked at Kadara Port for almost two weeks now. Even stranger was than after the clusterfuck happened in Anashaaniir, Reyes hadn’t heard a peep from Scott at all. Not a single message from him and not a single reply to any of Reyes’ missives. Given how much they were constantly in contact when Scott was offworld and how Scott practically moved in when on Kadara… Reyes was doing a bad job of tamping down on the worry and anger that was growing.

There was plenty of rumour swirling around about what the Pathfinder was doing so long on the planet. The main one was that they went to the cursed cave and didn’t truly come out. Reyes was trying to dismiss it, think nothing of it. What didn’t help that the information he downloaded from the cave was a complete dead end.

It may have been the Remnant glyphs, but they seemed to defy any known compiled language key to date. His eyes were feeling gritty and the exhaustion was bone deep. He rubbed at them, wondering what he was missing when a pounding came on his front door. Reyes only lingered long enough to retrieve a pistol from a nearby drawer before carefully approaching the door and checking the view screen. When he saw who was there, he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. There was no way he was —

“Open the hell up you bloody coward! You and I gotta talk!” the furious voice was barely muffled through the door. 

“Liam, this is not—” Jaal’s voice was barely heard. 

“I don’t give two shits, something happened down there and —”

Reyes opened the door quickly, ushering them in and ensuring it was closed before turning to them. A fist connected with his jaw, leaving him staggering back against the wall. He was more than ready to retaliate when Jaal stepped between them. Reyes rubbed at his sore jaw, peering around Jaal to see the fury on Liam’s face. Jaal was looking displeased but less angry, so definitely the better option to talk to.

“Did something happen?” Reyes kept his attention focused on Jaal.

“Yeah, something—”

Reyes was officially not in the mood for Liam’s temper tantrum. He sidestepped Jaal and raised his pistol quickly to level it dead center between Liam’s eyes. That definitely shut him up quick.

“I was not talking to you. Shouting is not helping and I am too tired to deal with your dramatics. Don’t give me a reason to use this,” he looked over at Jaal who had come to stand beside Liam. “Now, Jaal, what happened?”

“It has been gradual over the past two weeks, I thought perhaps it was stress but after tonight…” Jaal shook his head. “I fear we may have lost Ryder.”

That was, quite honestly, the most unacceptable thing Reyes had ever heard in his life. He glanced from Jaal to Liam before he grimaced.

“Without shouting, tell me what happened?”

“Ryder just executed someone. Didn’t say a damned thing. Just spat out some gobbledygook and then plugged the person right in the face.”

“ _Madre de Dios_ ,” Reyes swore. That was honestly the last thing he would ever have expected Scott to do, and even then, only in a bad made-for-vid movie. But Liam had said Scott said something… Reyes dropped the pistol before focusing all his attention on Liam. “I need you to remember very clearly, what did he say?”

“Fuck me if I know, I don’t even think it was any known language.” Liam ran a hand through his hair before snapping out, “What the hell happened in those caves down there? The Tempest is like tomb, no one dares to say a thing and every one keeps away from Ryder now.”

“Anything else?” Reyes felt like this conversation was pinging around, but if it got him information…

“I have found him walking around in his sleep sometimes,” Jaal frowned, fingers drumming on his arm. “I believe he was trying to leave the ship.”

“Do you think he was trying to get back to the caves?” Reyes really wished his heart wasn’t in his throat. 

“Possibly. But we have managed to avoid that for now. Cora has agreed to keep an eye on him and let us know if he tries to leave Kadara Port.”

Reyes nodded before shifting his attention back to Liam. “So once again, I ask you, what was it that he said as you can best recall?”

Liam made a sound of frustration. “SAM, play back audio recording from two hours ago, timestamp 22:59:03.”

Reyes listened carefully as the recording played out from Liam’s omni-tool. His translator couldn’t make heads or tails of what Scott was purportedly saying. “SAM, are you still there?”

“ _Yes, Mr Vidal?_ ”

“Play back the recorded mission log of the Anashaaniir mission.”

“ _The mission log is corrupted, playing back recovered pieces._ ”

Corrupted, what the hell? Who could corrupt files stored by the most powerful AI in the galaxy? The audio flickered in and out, snatches of gunfire and tense words. There was a long stretch of silence before Scott was gasping out, “What?” before something guttural sounded and then Scott was screaming.

It wasn’t any easier to hear the second time around. 

“SAM, can you separate out the sound from Scott’s voice?”

“ _The audio file is too badly damaged to allow that._ ”

Reyes felt like he was beating his head against a wall. “SAM, what could corrupt a file that you yourself saved?”

“ _Unknown._ ”

“Can you extrapolate?”

“ _There is insufficient data for extrapolation._ ”

Actually beating his head against a brick wall would have been more productive. Okay, okay, maybe they were looking at this the wrong way.

“SAM, what is Scott’s physical state now?”

That seemed to stump the AI. “ _Please clarify._ ”

“His actual physical state. Are there…” Reyes thought frantically for a moment. “Elevated levels of anything?”

“ _There has been a sharp drop in cortisol and norepinephrine as well as marked increase in adrenaline and noradrenaline._ ”

“English please.” Liam sighed, rubbing at his brows.

“ _There is a marked increase in Ryder’s anger and yet nothing to indicate any stress factors that would be a normal precursor in Scott._ ”

“The hell, we haven’t left the planet, gotten no incoming messages,” Liam frowned in thought. “SAM, how is Ryder feeling, can you give us an impression of that?”

“ _Ryder has eased back our connection, however there is a sense of extreme anger and what I can only describe as something driven and… ruthless._ ”

Reyes felt like he’d been dunked into an ocean on Voeld. “SAM, given these current data points, can you extrapolate a likely hypothesis for Scott’s current state.”

“ _Analyzing,_ ” SAM was quiet for a few seconds before stating, “ _It is highly likely that Scott Ryder is not himself and —_ ”

“No no, you gotta be clearer SAM,” Liam interrupted. “Do you mean that he’s just being supremely weird, even for him or that he is, quite literally, not himself?”

There wasn’t even any hesitation from SAM this time. “ _Scott Ryder is not Scott Ryder._ ”

That got a stream of expletives from Jaal and Liam seemed to decide that kicking a wall at the moment was his best option. For Reyes, the only option was quite clear.

“SAM, would it be logical to assume that something in the cave was the catalyst for Scott’s change?”

“ _Correct._ ” SAM intoned.

“Jaal,” Reyes was pulling up his omni-tool. “Do you perhaps have a better map of the cave system from our last trip there?”

Jaal nodded before asking, “What do you plan on doing?”

“Hopefully, fixing the problem. Give me a day and then both of you, meet me back at the cave.”

“No, you want me there, you tell me what it is Vidal or you’re on your own.” Liam snapped. 

“SAM, are you still there? I’m going to need you to run some protocols on Ryder’s body, try to counter whatever the hell is going on with him,” Reyes looked between Jaal and Liam. “Ryder walked into that cave and something else walked back out. Come hell or high water, we’re getting him back or I will destroy that damned thing for good.”

That got a nod from Liam and then they were all discussing and planning. Reyes was trying to not think about which ‘thing’ he precisely meant.

_________________________________________

The plan had nearly gone off without a hitch. He’d been busy stringing up the explosive charges, trying to ignore the strange feeling of desperation that seemed to cling about the air.

Jaal and Liam had been left on guard outside. Jaal didn’t wish to step foot in the cave - Reyes couldn’t blame him - and Liam did have a SAM implant and there was no way in hell Reyes would take the chance that the same strange thing would happen to the crisis specialist. He wasn’t angaran or wired up, so in he went to set up.

There had been a few brief shouts echoing in from the mouth of the cave and Reyes was trying to hurry up. It was going fairly well, and he was crouched down, about to set the detonator when the whine of a primed shotgun made him look up. There was the massive hitch.

Scott Ryder standing there with the barrel of a shotgun trained right on him. Reyes could honestly say that he did not recognize the person who was looking at him. Those blue eyes were like ice and for the first time in his life, Reyes was not entirely sure if he would make it out of this unscathed. 

He stood up slowly, the detonator held loosely in his hand. “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before. You are?”

“Novolori.” The rough voice that spoke was definitely _not_ Scott. 

Reyes simply nodded, his mind turning over that particular piece of information and thinking. If he was lucky, Jaal and Liam weren’t fully incapacitated and would hopefully be coming any moment now. Maybe if he just stalled a bit longer, the odds could be tilted more in their favour. 

“And may I ask what you’re doing here? I could be persuaded to not destroy this place.”

Those cold, blue eyes narrowed and Reyes felt like he was running out of time. Novolori’s words were short, to the point and Reyes only caught a word or two that he understood before every single instinct he had said to move. 

He barely managed to throw himself to the side when a searing pain caught him in the right shoulder and he landed on the ground winded. Perhaps it was the sharp clarity of the pain and shock that let him clearly hear the howl of “No!” that reverberated around the cave, so clearly in Scott’s voice.

His vision was fading in and out when he saw crackles of biotic blue lash from Ryder’s body, Novolori’s rough voice was screaming, pinging back and forth between full volume and fading out. All Reyes knew was that SAM should have been executing the protocols now and he still had a detonator to prime. He needed to haul himself over to the last set explosive and set it up. 

The last thing he recalled seeing was the hazy sight of a strange cloud exiting from Scott’s body and the fading sound of Jaal and Liam’s voices.

_________________________________________

He felt so strange, his left side perfectly fine and the right felt like it had been crushed by an eiroch. There was the steady beep of monitors and it took him a bit to place where he was. Too nice for anywhere on Kadara and the small size meant it sure as hell wasn’t the Nexus.

Reyes breathed a sigh of relief, realizing the Tempest med bay was probably as safe a place as he could be. A soft snore from the side made him look over to see Scott slouched in a chair and fast asleep beside him. His scruff looked like it was halfway to a new beard and Reyes vaguely wondered how long he had been laid up. He closed his eyes for a bit, just breathing even if it left him feeling a bit sore. 

When he opened his eyes, Scott was awake and watching him carefully. For a moment, Reyes froze but seeing how Scott was making a point to keep his gaze, even as his hands fidgeted… the trepidation and the regret there…

“Ah, there’s my _querido_.” Reyes reached out for Scott’s hand.

To be honest, he was not expecting Scott to burst into tears and almost climb onto the bed. All Reyes could do was gently pet his hair as Scott cried into his blanketed belly. When Scott finally looked up, his face was blotched red, eyes watery and nose leaking.

“It was like waking up from a nightmare to see an even worse one in front of me. You just lying on the ground passed out, so pale and slowly bleeding to death…”

Scott gave a shaky breath, hastily wiping at his eyes with his hoodie cuff. For a moment, all Reyes could do was stroke over Scott’s hair, run his fingers down those cheeks and feel the hair there. This was most definitely his Scott.

“What happened?”

“Some weird ass bodysnatcher shit as far as I can figure out. I was in my body and then I… wasn’t? Like I was the cave?” Scott shook his head. “SAM is trying to help me make sense of it. All I know is that if you hadn’t come back to destroy the place…”

“I wanted you back.” Reyes gave a one-shoulder shrug. “What happened exactly?”

Scott gave a few sniffles. “I’m still not too sure. SAM did something and then I was suddenly back in my body. Liam was priming the explosives while Jaal was slapping medigel all over your wounds. We barely got the hell out of there before Liam hit the button.”

That explanation felt so sparse, but maybe that was also because Reyes really wanted more answers than he was probably ever going to get about that place. He sighed, pushing Scott back a bit before turning down the covers. Scott didn’t waste a second, toeing off his shoes before climbing in and snuggling up to Reyes’ uninjured side. 

“You’re much more preferable than Novolori,” Reyes said quietly. “Whoever they are, they’re an asshole that should stay dead.”

“Did they say anything to you?” 

“Whatever language they were speaking, I didn’t understand most of it. I only caught three words: tavetara, jardaan and ushior. I did have my omni-tool recording, so help yourself to the files SAM.”

“ _It is much appreciated Mr Vidal._ ” SAM chimed in softly through the speakers. 

Once the silence fell again for a few minutes, Scott whispered, “Thank you for getting me back.”

Reyes turned his head to press a kiss to the top of Scott’s head, fingers running through the fine hairs on the nape of his neck. “If Liam doesn’t like me after this whole escapade, there is no helping the man.”

Scott completely failed to muffle his laughter against Reyes’ good shoulder and honestly, Reyes wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear brain, 3,100 words is not precisely short. Please reacquaint yourself with the definition of ficlet.


	30. Mirror Mirror - mReyder, Original Male Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Scott finding out and meeting Reyes’ twin brother
> 
> Warnings: AU, two years post-Meridian

It was strange, like seeing a doppelganger but… not quite. Scott had been walking through the new arboretum, and sitting there on a bench, wearing a hoodie and reading on a datapad was Reyes.

At first he thought maybe it was just him, some trick of the eye. Reyes was offworld and still wasn’t due in for about thirty minutes. But the further he walked along the path, the more he thought that perhaps it wasn’t him? Had Reyes come in early? So he’d doubled back and found a discreet spot in some bushes and was trying to figure this out.

Because after the first few minutes, Scott was sure, absolutely sure that it wasn’t Reyes. It really helped when the man rolled up his shirt sleeves to show colourful tattoos. Not to mention the lowered hood that revealed longer hair tied back into a ponytail. 

Just… who was this guy? Scott was wracking his brain trying to figure out why, why they hell did he look like the spitting image of Reyes? You think he’d remember seeing someone like that before on the Nexus, but he had zero recollection at all.

“ _Scott, I thought you’d like to know that Reyes has just docked at the port and —_ ” SAM began.

“Uh huh.” Scott whispered absently. “Tell him I’ll meet him at the usual spot.”

“ _Very well._ ”

Scott only lingered for a few more moments before carefully slinking out of the bushes and hurrying over to overlook by the docks. Sure enough, there was Reyes lounging by the wall, waving a hand in greeting once he was spotted. 

The fact that the Directors actually issued full amnesty for the former Kadara Exiles with a brief probationary period was a miracle in and of itself. Actually seeing Reyes on the Nexus for the first time a year after Meridian… if Scott hadn’t been with him, he’d wonder what was going on.

“You’ve got that thinking look.” Reyes chuckled as he drew Scott in, a soft kiss to the cheek.

“You’ve got a doppelganger.” Scott just flat out said it. “He’s like the spitting image of you. Only with longer hair and a whole bunch of tattoos…”

Scott just gave a sigh and scratched at his head. But there was still a smile on Reyes’ face and how was he not more worried about this?

“So, _querido_ , remember how I said I had one last secret to tell you?”

“Yes?” Scott drawled, eyes narrowing.

“I do have a brother. An identical twin brother.”

For a few moments, all Scott could do was stare at Reyes because did he seriously just hear that right? “An identical twin brother?” he repeated slowly. “You tell me this now?! You’ve known about Sara for ages!”

Reyes nodded. “I’m sort of the black sheep of the family and there was an administrative mixup when we arrived in Andromeda. I was woken up when it should have been him. So to make his life easier, I had arranged for him to be woken up well after I was. But then the Exiling happened and I was finally able to get him woken up after everything happened on Meridian but —”

“You have a twin brother!” Scott hissed. “He’s… he’s sitting in the arboretum reading a book!”

“Well, I’ve been badgering him about meeting you, so he’s actually right here now.”

“Wait, what?”

Scott wished he hadn’t yelped when he turned to find Reyes’ damned doppelganger standing there politely, with the same datapad tucked under one of his tattooed arm. The little smirk on the face was the exact same, but there were more smile and laugh lines on this face and then —

“Hello Mr Ryder. I’m Santos Vidal, Reyes’ brother,” Santos extended his hand. “I’ve not had the pleasure of meeting you prior to this, though I have heard numerous tales of your exploits.”

All Scott could do was stare because all the words that came out from Santos’ mouth sounded so crisp and enunciated that it was honestly looking at some alternate version of Reyes. This was feeling more than a bit surreal.

“I’ve… heard nothing of you until now.” Scott managed to find his voice, even as he shot Reyes a look. 

“With good reason, that I’m sure Reyes has explained by now,” Santos quirked up an eyebrow before grinning. “You certainly got a good look though, didn’t you _arbustos_?”

“Bushes?” Reyes was sounding confused now. “What?”

“So, how come I never heard about you?” Scott was really hoping Reyes didn’t push it.

“Perhaps if we went to Vortex? I do think a liberal serving of alcohol will greatly help this conversation.”

“Yes please.” Scott seized Reyes’ hand and why was Vortex suddenly so far away and how was he not walking fast enough?

_____________________________________________________

Five hours later, Scott would freely admit that Santos Vidal wasn’t that bad. Watching Reyes interact with his brother, Scott wondered if this is what people saw when he was with Sara. The rapid-fire back and forth and the sometimes uncanny way that a conversation could be half spoken but completely understood.

He could see some similarities between them, but it was all mostly physical. Personality wise, they were different enough. Reyes was smooth and polished but it felt far more natural, charm that could be flicked on with a switch. With Santos, it felt a bit more practiced as if he wasn’t too comfortable with it but if he got to talking about something he knew and liked, he’d go on and on. 

Where Santos had been recruited for his skills as an architectural technologist, Reyes had come along purely for his business acumen and specialization in mineralogy.

Reyes had shrugged it off as, “I got good with a gun and finding valuable rocks” and earned himself a pointed look from both Scott and Santos because Reyes did way more than that now. Speaking of,

“Have I told you that I am so glad you came to Andromeda?” Scott turned to Reyes. 

“Many times. I still can’t believe my brother got you so shitfaced.”

“Why didn’t you warn me?”

“I did. Just a few more steps now,”

Scott sighed as he looked up, the final upper landing in sight. That much closer to his apartment and a nice bed. The alcohol had to be weighing his feet down. It was conspiring with gravity.

“When he went for the third round, I told you he can drink like a fish. You claimed you were up to the challenge.”

“I was not. I so was not.” Scott lamented. “Just drinking with you from now on. You drink… respectable amounts,” he paused, his stomach feeling a touch queasy. “God, how does he still have a liver? SAM, I still have mine, right?”

“ _You do, however the amount of ethanol in your system is far past reasonable functioning levels._ ”

“Definitely shitfaced.” Reyes sighed. 

“Next time, we’ll have a nice, respectable dinner. With only one bottle of wine.” It took Scott a few tries to get his thumb on the fingerprint scanner to open the door. “Does he have someone? He should. You’re perfectly lovely and you got me.”

“I do,” Reyes sounded far too amused and he eased Scott onto the bed and pried off his shoes. “But perhaps we can leave the matchmaking for my brother another time, hm?”

Scott sighed as he nodded in agreement, flopping down as he watched Reyes take his own shoes off. But a single thought had him sitting back up to to grip Reyes' shoulder. “But not my sister. I don’t think I could handle that.”

“To be honest, I don’t think any of us could.” Reyes laughed as he swung Scott’s legs on the bed and got in beside him. “You are definitely ready for bed.”

“Mm, yes indeedy. Night night.” Scott proclaimed as he flopped back down.


	31. Dungeon Master - Liam Kosta, mRyder, Reyes Vidal, Jaal ama Darav, Peebee, Nakmor Drack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: Scott and Reyes (and SAM or others) playing some tabletop RPGs like D&D or World of Darkness?

Liam wasn’t sure how he got roped into this. Not that he minded. But Cora had come to him in the middle of some project, saying that she didn’t quite get the point of it and maybe someone else should run it. 

That had caught his attention and so here he was three weeks later, with everyone crammed around a makeshift table in the cargo bay for the first inaugural Tempest Questing Night. 

At least that was the official name Scott had dubbed it. Why he couldn’t just call it Dungeons and Dragons…

And looking around the table, Liam was really starting to wonder if Cora had the right of it in ducking out. She wasn’t here, but Peebee sat at one end looking dubiously at her sheet. Ryder and Reyes were side by side, trying and failing to not look and act like utter teenagers. Jaal was looking at him eagerly, curious about this “game upon the table” while Drack looked bored.

Yeah, this was off to a great start. Dear God, if they could get through one session, Liam would count it a success. Nothing ventured, nothing gained and all that rot, so here they went.

_____________________________________________________

“Okay, all I’m saying is, we’re here in this tower, there’s this big shiny jewel, we’d be idiots to not check it out!” Peebee exclaimed. “What if it does something nifty?!”

“Like kill us?” Drack huffed. “Leave it alone kid. Just because you’re some bird thing doesn’t mean you have go after every shiny thing you see. You keep touching stuff, it's not gonna end well.”

Scott chimed in with, “You’re aarakocra, not a magpie.” 

“I really don’t think-” Reyes started.

“Kosta, I'm rolling to check it for a trap!” Peebee had snatched up her dice.

This whole night felt like it was going off the rails. They started in a tavern and somehow wound up brawling in the tavern, successfully looting it before finally starting off on their adventure. They were a bit too successful too quickly, but damned if they didn’t keep making the rolls. He did have this loop planned out for later, but maybe this would throw them for a wrench.

“Roll away.”

Liam would not grin at the groan that went up from around the table. Peebee rolled the dice and it was pure silence as everyone stared at the ‘5’ that was looking at them all. 

“You inspect it a little bit and figure there aren’t any traps, so you just reach for the jewel and it’s heavy in your hand. A bit warm, but heavy, so heavy and you can’t put it down,”

“I told you!” Drack exclaimed.

“And it’s pulling you down, the stone floor feels like warm water-”

“Wait, are we being pulled in too?” Scott half rose out of his seat.

Liam’s grin set them all to cursing and Reyes was shouting out,

“I roll to…” Reyes paused for a moment. “Uh, how much do you want that hand?”

“I want my hand!” Peebee yelled. 

“Hands are overrated, we can find a smith to make you another one!” Reyes was looking over his character sheet before he looked over at, “Jaal, you’re a druid, any idea what it is?”

“It’s not from nature, I have no idea.”

“It’s a stone, from the dirt, how is that not nature?!” Scott exclaimed.

“You idiots are not asking the right questions,” Drack growled. “Are we still sinking?”

“Nope.” Liam was really doing his best to not crack up. 

When everyone at the table looked at him, he couldn’t help it, just breaking down laughing. When he tried to look at them again, the confusion mixed with disbelief and whole lot of ‘what the fuck’ just set him off again. When he finally got his laughter under control, Liam wiped away the tears from his eyes. 

“How far did we sink?” Jaal asked.

“Five inches.” Liam almost lost it at their affronted looks. But when Peebee spoke again…

“You were gonna chop off my hand to save us from sinking five measly inches?!” Peebee glared at Reyes.

“I thought we were sinking through the floor completely,” Reyes was watching Peebee carefully. Hm, I’m going to use my turn to move. No one follow me.”

The confusion quickly vanished as Reyes rolled and moved a few steps away, walking back onto stone like he was supposed to. One by one, they all followed Reyes out and each of them stepped onto solid stone until Peebee was the only one left. But the second she joined the party, the same thing happened. 

“Your stone is cursed!” Jaal exclaimed when they all sank back into the ground again.

“Of course it is,” Drack sighed. “Who wants to try and rip it from her hand?”

It was absolutely worth it to spring this little surprise early. They probably spent the next twenty minutes trying to pry the cursed jewel from Peebee’s hand with no success. After they all gave up, Peebee was just looking at him.

“You mean that Ukias seriously has a rock stuck to their hand is now basically squishing through water any time they walk?!”

“Want me to sing a song about it?” Drack laughed. “I’m a bard, so you know it’ll be good.”

“A half-orc bard, how is that even a thing?” Scott mused. “Anyone have any ideas of how Peebee can not squish around?”

“I can try making water leaves appear where you’d walk but…” Jaal shrugged, managing for all of ten seconds to not snicker.

“Drack did warn you not to touch it.” Reyes finally said after a moment. “And no, I will _not_ change my character into you to try and take it off your hands.”

“Aw, c’mon, you’re a changeling, why not?” Peebee whined.

Reyes gave a mock gasp. “And possibly offend, the Traveler, he who gave me many faces? Some chaos is perfectly good. That chaos in your hand, no thank you.”

The round of laughter was uproarious. And Scott was the one wheezing out,

“Didn’t you pilfer those daggers from the tavern we looted?” 

“Perhaps.”

Jaal sounded very curious when he asked, “You’re a sorcerer, what shall you do with them?”

“Use them when a spell fails.” Reyes shrugged. “Now can we and our now perpetually soggy rogue continue on with this quest?”

“Wait, I thought I was leading this thing.” Scott protested.

“Funny how you always seem to think that.” Drack snorted. “But if it helps the great paladin sleep at night.”

“By all means,” Liam laughed. “Your party continues on down the corridor until you come to a large set of doors, banded with tarnished, green copper bands. One of the handles has rotted off and the other one looks like it’s barely staying together.”

Liam just settled back, listening to them argue about how to approach the doors now. If they hated that “stupid cursed rock” as Scott had called it, they were really gonna hate it when the looted tavern came back to bite them in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have played D&D all of once when I was like 21 and so I played a bit fast and loose. If you're wondering about the characters, here you go:
> 
>   * Peebee - Ukias - Aarakocra Rogue
>   * Scott - Mulvon Windflame - Human Paladin
>   * Reyes - Tirx - Changeling Sorcerer
>   * Drack - Zusomur - Half orc Bard
>   * Jaal - Olarel - Firbolg Druid
> 

> 
> If you're also wondering about the cursed jewel that I basically just made up, these are the two curses used:
> 
>   1. Character’s feet always sink at least one ince into any surface they walk on (the at least accounts for walking on water, as in if they try to walk on water, they sink normally)
>   2. The next item the cursed player grabs is bound to them forever, they can never get rid of it.
> 

> 
> I also figure by the time the 22nd century rolls around D&D is probably on edition 15 and anyone can pretty much be anything.


	32. Sunbathing - fRydaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @crown-laurel: Sara and Jaal date night after final mission
> 
> Wow, only took 31 ficlets before the porn appeared and it only took me forever because I am terrible at writing porn. Also excuse me while I hide because it took me like 4.5 EVENINGS to write porn, oh god I am the worst at writing that stuff. *facepalm*
> 
> Warning: post-Meridian spoilers, explicit sexual content (vaginal fingering, sexual intercourse)

Sara wished it hadn’t taken so long. After the insanity of fighting the Archon, it seemed that all her time was spent roaming Meridian to make sure there weren’t any nasty surprises awaiting anyone who wanted to settle down here.

And for a planet that was basically the control center for the vault network, it sure had a lot of them. It took a long while to ensure everything was safe. While she wanted to take Jaal somewhere nice, it couldn’t be just any old place on the planet. Not that she was trying to outdo that magical spot on Aya he’d taken her to, but he deserved nothing but the best. 

It had been three solid months of surveying Meridian before she found it. Not anywhere she even expected either. She’d been looking down so much, that looking upwards was the last thing she really thought about. When she finally had, she had not been disappointed in the slightest.

Jaal’s chuckle drew her attention to find him watching her. “This must be a great surprise, you’re flying by sensors alone.”

“Hoping it’ll be a great surprise. Got us up early enough for it.” Sara flashed him a grin. “Worried?”

“No. Merely curious,” Jaal shifted in his seat with a content sound. “I doubt it will disappoint, whatever it is.”

“Fingers crossed.” Sara turned her attention to the beeping on the console. “Awesome, we’re here.”

It didn’t take much work to land the shuttle and when everything was shut down, she turned to Jaal and held up a strip of cloth.

“Now, I am very curious.” He laughed, bending down enough for her to tie it around his eyes. 

“When have I not?” Sara grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his hands. “Careful now.”

She guided him off the shuttle, along the small outcropping of rock and then onto the thick, springy leaves. Jaal’s steps were shorter than usual and once they were a good way out, she stopped them.

“Tell me what you feel.” Sara murmured, squeezing his hands gently.

Jaal made a thoughtful sound. “Breeze. The ground feels strange, firm but bouncy a bit? But it is so very warm,” a smile came to his face. “Are we at a beach?”

Sara chuckled as she tugged his hands to make him bend down. She undid the blindfold and when Jaal opened his eyes, she was treated to the sight of his jaw dropping. Even she had to admit, it was impressive. Gorgeous landscape as far as the eye could see, Port Hyperion barely a speck off in the distance on the blue-shadowed mountains. Rivers, plains, trees and just glorious warmth coming down from the sun.

“Dearest, this is magnificent,” Jaal pulled her into his arms. “How did you find this place?”

“From the ground, believe it or not. I looked up and wondered what was at the top,” Sara took his hands and kissed them. “The tree trunks are massive, but the leaves are so woody and they just spread right out like a huge interwoven web. SAM says it’s incredibly strong.”

“Does he now?” 

“Yep. We’re good. And up here isn’t so easily accessible. Shuttle only and just the one landing spot,”

She loved it when Jaal laughed, that warm baritone always made her smile. She slid her hand up along his arms before draping them around his neck, fingers idly tracing along the sensitive edges of his hood folds. 

“So we have this place all to ourselves for the day.”

Jaal pulled her in closer, hands curving over her hips. “This, I like.”

“Same here and since we have the whole day here, I thought you’d like a little sun.”

“I think you mean something else.” Jaal mused after a few moments. 

“We’re sunbathing today, so start stripping. We’re gonna bake in the sun and then do whatever we like.”

“Me, perhaps?”

“If you like.” Sara winked as she stepped back and pulled off her top and folded it up. “Time’s awasting Jaal.”

“Right you are!”

It wasn’t long before a pile of neatly folded clothes were off to the side and she and Jaal were just sprawled out on their backs and enjoying the sun baking down. It was already late morning, but it was pleasantly warm. Not so scorchingly hot like Eos or Elaaden but sunny enough that she was glad she officially didn’t have to worry about tan lines. 

When she finally opened her eyes and looked over, Jaal had already flipped over and looked like he was napping. His head was pillowed on his arms and her eyes followed the curved lines of them down along to the slope of his back.

Sara wasn’t even gonna try to fight the urge to touch him, finger gentle as the traced down along his spine to linger just above the swell of his ass. 

Seriously, Jaal had such a nice ass. 

“You’re up to something.” Jaal drowsily mumbled into his arm.

All Sara did was chuckle, letting her biotics gently pulse as she drew her finger back up. His laugh was slow and languid and she could just hear the smile that came to his lips. A few seconds later, the soft thrum of his bioelectrics pulsed back in response. 

“Mm,” she leaned in to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Happy.”

Jaal shifted his head, one blue eye crinkled as he watched her. Sara couldn’t ever convey emotions with her biotics, god knows it wasn’t for lack of trying. So she’d just used her biotics then said how she felt. Jaal was shifting to look at her properly now and there was that sweet smile on his face, that made her smile. 

“I adore you.” Sara whispered as she leaned in to kiss him gently. 

“And I you.” Jaal shifted, gently pulling her on top of him. “You feel so warm.”

“Been baking in the sun.” Sara laughed as Jaal’s hands idly wandered over her back. “I don’t say this to just anyone, but wanna absorb some heat?”

“You are a tease,” Jaal’s amusement was belied by the eager gleam in his eyes and the way one of his hands slid around to her belly to trace just below her navel. “But I rather enjoy it.”

Sara rolled her hips upwards until she felt those fused fingers at the top of her mound. “Think I will too.”

The warmth made their movements languid, slow kisses as their hands roamed. Sara loved the smooth feel of his skin beneath her hands, the dense muscle tensing beneath her touch. One of Jaal’s hands came up to her hips moving her up a bit as he firmly stroked his hand down along her mound, deftly sliding his thumb against her clit. 

A soft groan spilled from her lips as Sara rocked against his hand. There was no denying that Jaal was a quick study. He’d learned how the slow and steady pressure always got her going. Then when he took his time working his fused fingers in, she was a soaked and needy before she could really think it through.

“Jaal…” she buried her face in his neck, nipping at soft fold where the hood and neck met. 

The rough growl that came from his throat had her grinding down on his hand. There was a sharp intake of breath and then his fingers were pressing in harder, seeking out that small rough patch inside her. She bit down on her lip hard, whining as he stopped. 

“Dearest,” his thumb was back to making those slow, maddening circles again. “I wish to hear your pleasure.”

Sara just made a choked sound, because yeah, she was all for that. It was just the random words usually came spilling out along with those sounds that she still couldn’t get over. But Jaal seemed willing to wait her out, even as she felt his cock emerge from its sheath to slip wetly along her inner thigh. Thank god for self-lubricating angaran cocks; between the two of them, they were like a slip-n-slide, ready to go. She tried to grind down on his hand some more and when he drew his fingers out slightly, she caved. 

“Get your fingers back in there Jaal,” she gasped, grabbing his wrist and rocking her hips against it. “Just keep fingering me until I come, then fuck me so goddamn slow and good…”

The rest of her words dissolved in a throaty moan as an answering sound came from Jaal. His fingers were pressing back in, unerringly finding that spot and stroking firmly against it. Sara wasn’t even thinking now, just a steady stream of moans and whatever popped into her head as she rapidly approached her orgasm.

For a moment, a brief moment, Jaal pulled his fingers out and she whined in protest, more than ready to say something. But then his cock was easily pushing into her and she threw her head back as a shudder coursed through her. 

“Oh my God, so good, so fucking good Jaal,” she rolled her hips, reveling in the feel of him inside her.

“You are exquisite,” Jaal slid his hands up to her breasts, pulsing his bioelectrics.

Sara slid her hands up to cover his, flaring her biotics in sync and it felt like fire was racing beneath her skin and setting her alight. Jaal was gasping beneath her, the relentless steady roll of his hips spurring her on. When he dropped a hand down to where they were joined, his fingers doing their firm stroke on her clit, she didn’t even try to muffle herself. 

The shuddering cries fell from her lips so easily as she came. It felt like not enough and too much all at once and she could literally feel the warm buzz of when Jaal came inside her. She settled for draping herself over him, trying to catch her breath and her wits. Jaal’s hands were stroking over her back and she was so warm and so content…

“Stay like this forever.” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“If only.” Jaal laughed. “We do need to clean up a bit.”

“Later,” She pressed lazy kisses against whatever skin she could reach. “Think you fucked my brains out.”

“Your language has such strange expressions.” Jaal mused, even though he sounded awfully smug.

“Uh huh.” Sara nodded.

Jaal laughed. “You usually don’t agree. I’ve broken you.”

“Gimme a bit and then you can break me again.” Sara sighed, snuggling against him with a satisfied smile.

“That, I can do for you dearest.”


	33. Shovel Talk - mReyder, Sara Ryder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Sara out of coma finding out that Scott has a boyfriend and wanting to meet him (especially after everything she had heard about him). Scott is nervous but eventually agrees to have her and Reyes meet. How will the meeting go?
> 
> _Warning_ : mild language, post-Meridian but no spoilers

Reyes didn’t look nervous. Scott chewed on his lip, glancing at him for the millionth time that afternoon. He lost count of how many times he’d tried to not look towards the staircase up to the small seating area. He shifted his attention back to the tree in front of him, looking at the dark cracks in the pale tree bark. 

“Scott, everything is going to be fine.”

The laugh Scott gave was pitchy from anxiety. “My sister has not liked any of my boyfriends. You thought my crew was bad?” he shook his head. “This was not the best idea, she’s not here we can still bail.”

“If your sister hasn’t liked any of your boyfriends, how will us not being here help?” Reyes took his hand while pulling him into a one-armed hug.

“‘Cause it’ll just be easier if she never ever sees you and can just hate an idea.” Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“It’ll be fine,” Reyes rubbed at his shoulder. “And also, it’s too late to run, since she’s here now.”

Scott looked up and over to see Sara coming their way. He stifled his groan as he saw the smile on her face freeze and how her eyes glittered as if she spotted new prey when her gaze landed on Reyes. When he looked over, there was a politely neutral expression on Reyes' face and oh God, Scott should have set this up as a vid conference call from the other side of the cluster. But no, he had to be the idiot who suggested the upper level arboretum because it would be nice to ‘take a walk and get to know each other.’

Sometimes, Scott was absolutely certain that he was the King of Terrible Decisions. This was gearing up to be one of the absolute worst.

“Might as well rip this horrible band-aid off,” Scott muttered his breath as he stood up. “Be nice, whatever she says or does.”

That got a confused, furrowed brow from Reyes but not a word. Scott put on a smile and gave Sara a quick hug when she came to a stop in front of them. 

“Hi, glad you could make it today.” 

“Always got time for you,” Sara grinned at him with genuine warmth. “Besides, Tann was looking for me and I gotta say, telling him that I have a ‘prior engagement’ was immensely satisfying.”

“I’ll have to give that a try,” Scott honestly would try anything to sometimes get out of a meeting with Tann and Addison. He turned, gesturing to… “Sara, this is Reyes Vidal, my boyfriend.”

Reyes stepped forward, offering his hand. “Miss Ryder, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hm,” Sara studied his hand for just a moment too long, silence dragging on for what felt like an eternity. It really didn’t help that she didn’t take his hand. “You’re the smuggler from Kadara.”

Scott took a deep breath, because this had to be a new record. About what, two seconds passed and three sentences exchanged between them all and Sara was giving off disapproval levels that would have put Dad to shame. 

Reyes took his hand back and inclined his head. “Guilty as charged. A man has to make a living.”

“Couldn’t be a honest one?”

“It was either smuggling or being a protectionist thug pushing drugs. Smuggling at least allowed me to stick to some sort of ethics.”

“Hm.”

That was all she said, but damn if it didn’t sound like it had the full weight of massive disdain behind it. Yep, Scott was indeed the King of Terrible Decisions and having his sister meet his boyfriend was the crowning trainwreck glory. The silence was growing longer and heavier and Scott just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Well, we’re here, let’s go look at the trees and flowers!”

Scott looped an arm through one of Sara’s and one of Reyes and he would be the damned literal buffer through this afternoon, even if it killed him. 

___________________________________________________

Five hours later and Scott was exhausted. They’d walked through the arboretum, through the cultural center, lingered by the kiosks and did a little shopping and finally were in Vortex having drinks.

In his head, it all sounded like it should have been an excellent day, where Reyes and Sara got to know each other.

Instead, it was five agonizing hours of short, barbed words followed by overly long silences and Scott just trying to fill it with inane chatter, because the silence Sara gave was just so… _judgemental_ and Reyes was a champ for not taking Sara’s jabs. Well, mostly, because he made it clear that he wouldn’t tolerate too much from her and always deftly turned the pointed questions back on her. 

So Scott had figured, at least in Vortex there would be some sort of distraction that would give him some kind of break. So of course, there had been nothing scheduled and there he was being the buffer again, but now having to talk over the loud music.

His voice was hoarse, the alcohol wasn’t helping and dear God, he needed this day to be done and over with so he could just collapse in bed. Reyes was sitting as close to him as he dared and Sara was finishing off her drink, seemingly content with the awkward silence was settling back in. 

Dear God, Scott really, realy, _really_ needed this day to be done.

“Scott, come walk me out,” Sara said as she rested her glass down. Her gaze settled squarely on Reyes for an uncomfortably long time before she gave a curt nod. “Vidal.”

“Ryder.” Reyes acknowledged with a nod.

Scott slid out and fell in step beside her. Once the inner set of doors closed behind them, Scott turned to her. 

“Jesus Christ Sara, did you have to be that rough?”

“You’re dating a man of questionable morals who’s a fucking smuggler on a planet that is riddled with criminal activity. There is no way in hell anyone on that planet has clean hands. Fucking ethics, what a joke,” she shook her head.

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but Sara beat him to the punch.

“I don’t like him, but he doesn’t mince his words. When it suits him no doubt. And he at least seems to have two brain cells to rub together and he actually listens to you and treats you well, which is marginally better than some of the other winners you’ve dated,” she rolled her eyes. “But Scott, I swear to God, if he fucks up, I _will_ end him.”

For a moment, all Scott could do was stare at Sara because that was the most confusing thing he’d ever heard from her about one of his boyfriends.

“Aren’t… you, you know… supposed to give Reyes this talk?”

Sara took a deep breath. “He’s got those two brain cells. Pretty sure he’s done some snooping on me, so he knows if he puts a toe out of line, I will be his worst nightmare.”

Right, awesome. How Sara picked up black op tips and tricks while on Prothean digs, Scott had yet to figure out. He sighed and rubbed at his brow. 

“Look, I really like him. I love him.”

That garnered a truly surprised look from Sara before she muttered, “Jesus fucking Christ” and took another deep breath. A scowl came to her face and she fixed a hard look on him. Seriously, she was way too much like Dad sometimes. 

“Have you told him that?”

“Uh…” Scott was working his way around to that. He really was.

“Figure that shit out Scott.” Sara scratched at the back of her neck. “If he’s really who you want… though God knows why.”

“Yeah, thanks for being so awesome about this.” Scott snapped sarcastically.

“I don’t need to be awesome about it. I’m your sister, I’m just looking out for you,” Sara paused for a moment. “If we… ever do this again,” her tone said she’d rather not if she didn’t have to. “I’ll try to be nicer?”

“You’re not supposed to say that like a question.” Scott crossed his arms.

“Look, I’ll work on it. That man is too damn slick and just too quick with a convenient answer. I don’t trust him, but this isn’t about what I want.”

“Hm, well, thank you for that, at least,” Scott watched her for a moment. “Do… you even know what you want?”

“Working on it.” Sara gave him a small smile. “Still got a lot of things to figure out.”

Scott huffed as he pulled her into a hug. “I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you.” 

He watched her head out before he headed back into Vortex. Reyes was slouched on the seat, looking as exhausted as Scott felt. When he sat down beside him, Reyes gave him a smile and pulled him in close.

“You know, when I got that amnesty from the Initiative, I didn’t ever think that I would be put through the wringer like that again. Sara is… something else.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you can be totally honest.” Scott took his drink and downed half of it.

“Ah…” Reyes still seemed hesitant.

“She was an absolute dick to you. And she gave me your shovel talk.”

“I feel like she’ll kill me in my sleep if I cross over some line.”

Scott gave a nervous laugh at that because damn, Reyes really had read his sister right. Reyes pressed a kiss to his temple, before quietly saying, 

“Not that I ever plan to. I know a good thing when I have them. Even if they come with a truly terrifying sister.”

The sheer relief that flooded through Scott at that was really stupid and after the stress of the day and everything else, he just shifted to face Reyes.

“Can I just officially tell you, right now, that I love and adore you?”

That caught Reyes’ attention, surprise in those hazel eyes before they softened. “Because I survived your sister?”

“I think she actually respects you to some degree," Scott paused, mulling over Sara's words. “Still not too sure about that.”

“We’ll cross that bridge if it ever comes up again, but if I can be perfectly honest, I hope it doesn’t.”

“She is my sister, Reyes.”

“I know. That’s why I said I hope. It may be a vain hope, but it’s still there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that went well for absolutely no one!


	34. Orion - mRyder, Suvi Anwar, Kallo Jath, Vetra Nyx, pyjak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sharre: how about a pyjack pov

Human. Turian. Salarian. Asari. Krogan. Angara. Ship. Food. Cuddles. Pyjak.

I can recognise some words. I hear my human troopmate stir from their sleep, even though the nesting area is still dark. 

His name is strange and can’t be chirped, but I know it well. Scott.

I stretch my limbs, flicking my tail from side to side as I pad my way to the door. It’s not a long wait before my human troopmate comes and frees us both from the nesting area. 

This ship is large and I make my way to the back of it where the largest room is, scampering up the ladder to run along the railing and then lower myself down with my tail to the top of the crate to relieve myself. No one ever disturbs me up here during this time. By the time I run back up to the food box area, Scott has set out something for me and is drinking a cup of that pungent bitter liquid.

“Morning Orion,” Scott reaches down to pet my head before scratching behind my ear. “Try not to snatch anyone’s breakfast today, okay.”

I’m too busy arching into his scratches, always just in the right spot. My tail flicks back and forth and I reach up to pull his hand back when he draws it away. Scott makes a soft noise that makes me tilt my head. My human troopmate always sounds inquisitive, like he’s searching for something, but what?

I scamper up his long body to settle on his neck to search through his head fur. Scott has so much there, grooming him for mites would take the day if he ever had any. He makes a pleased sound as I do a cursory inspection and leaves the food room, carrying a dish with him. We come back to the warmth of the nesting area and Scott still has no mites. 

The food bowl is placed on the floor close to the strange surface with the glowing, blue stars. SAM, that was what my human troopmate called it. Scott and SAM were chattering on, most of the sounds meaning nothing. With a full belly, I make my way back to the nest. This area is so quiet, my human troopmate selected the right spot for resting. It’s far too easy to curl up and sleep again.

I can’t say how long I’ve been asleep for, but I rouse again and stretch before heading for the air vent out. A strange sound is coming from above and I climb up and out to find the wide front window of the ship before me. Another human is there, and I hop onto the closest surface to her chirping softly.

“Oh, aren’t you the cutest thing,” her voice is musical as she rubs under my chin. “Wee Orion’s come to visit.”

“I’d rather it didn’t. The bridge is no place for a pyjak.”

I pay no attention to the chirpings of the salarian close by. This human has dangled something shiny in front of me and it gleams in the light enough to catch my attention. It seems to be four of something connected and I grasp it, turning it over and over. Humans seem to like it when I solve things, it almost always means a nice treat.

When the four links are separate and in my paws, I hoot loudly, trying to catch her attention. The sound the human makes is high pitched, as if alarmed. 

“Sometimes, I think Jaal is right and pyjaks are way smarter than we give them credit for,” the human takes the rings from my paw.

“Well, if you’d stop encouraging it Suvi, maybe you wouldn’t have to worry about these things.”

“Kallo, you know you don’t have to—”

The human and salarian are just chittering away at one another and no treat is coming, making me leave. Solve a puzzle, get a treat. The food box is heavy and tricky to open, but the large room at the back of the ship sometimes has food. They don’t notice when I pad on out of the window room and I carefully make my way through the ship. The smell of krogan is about now, they are large and dangerous. A krogan nearby means death if I am not careful.

The large room at the back is cool, with plenty of spots to hide in. I am rarely ever spotted on top of the large high perch by the area the turian is in. I don’t dare go in because the turian is in there, but the most delicious smell is still coming from that same room and — 

The door opened as the turian strode out and I dashed in before I even thought it through. The smell was coming from a box on the top, and I scrambled up before prying it lose with my paws. My tail curves around and just under the open spot and with a hard pull, the box flew open.

I pick it up and try to break it into smaller pieces. It stays smooth and white… a shell! This shell is thin and easily torn and as I am crushing the delicious food, my tongue whipping up bits as fast as I can make them. The food is gone faster than I would have liked, but it leaves a lingering sweetness on my tongue. 

When I hear the door open, I scamper on out, getting a confused rumble from the turian. The anger comes swiftly but I am already close to Scott’s nesting area.

“Where’s that damn pyjak, I’m gonna kill it!”

The ferocity behind the words vibrate through the air to my skin and I paw at the door quicker. It slides open and Scott makes a concerned sound.

“You okay there buddy?” Scott reaches down and picks me up. “How’d you even get out, I thought you were still asleep in here.”

This is the safest place to be on this ship. Scott is my troopmate, he will protect me. Probably even from the krogan and the now angry turian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is when the pyjak ate the chocolate. LOL


	35. Joyride - mRyder/Vetra Nyx, Sara Ryder, Sidera Nyx, Tiran Kandros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mynameiswh4t: how about Scott and Vetra finding out about Sara and Sid becoming friends and the shenanigans that entails

“Excuse me?”

Sid turned at the polite inquiry to find a human woman standing just behind and off to the side. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes were clear. Sometimes, if Sid didn’t take the time to notice the differences between humans, they all tended to look the same to her. 

“Hi, yes, did you need help with something?”

“Uh…” the woman looked a bit hesitant now. “I understand you’re the person to talk to about getting an apartment reassignment?”

Sid just hesitated for a moment. Technically she wasn’t supposed to do that. But she did know that poor Yaebal was swamped with requests of people fresh out of cryo and basically complaining about any and everything about their quarters.

“Sure, what did you need exactly?”

“Something smaller if you have it,” the woman looked unsure. “My apartment is way too big and—”

That was something new. “You… want a smaller apartment?”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you—”

“Oh no no, not at all,” Sid was pulling up the pertinent info screen. “How small did you want?”

“Alliance standard quarter size” was the woman’s immediate response. 

“Oh wow, that is small,” Sid looked up at the woman. “Name please.”

“Sara Ryder.”

Sid typed in the name before she paused, looking at it for a bit. “Wait, is your brother Scott Ryder?”

“He is.” Sara said slowly.

“Oh, no no!” Sid said quickly, realising why Sara was turning hesitant. “He’d dating my sister. Vetra Nyx is my sister!”

“Oh!” Sara sounded instantly relieved. “Okay, that makes a lot more sense now.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. You’re probably catching a lot of flak.”

“You’ve got no idea. Last thing I need is people saying that I’m getting preferential treatment because the Pathfinder is my brother.”

“I know what you mean, Vetra never lets me do anything fun,” Sid gave a sigh. “Though, I probably should be more careful, I mean we did wind up in a trap once.”

“Wait, what?” Sara sounded confused now. 

“Sorry, sorry, I get kinda chatty sometimes. And we’re practically family now.”

“We are?” Sara echoed.

“Yup. Vetra went and got him something called sliced cow?” Sid paused for a moment. That didn’t sound right.

“Wait, do you mean a steak?” Sara laughed after a fit of giggles.

“Yes, that’s what it was called!” Sid hit a few more buttons. “Okay, you’re all set. Your new apartment is in block k.

“Awesome,” Sara came to lean on the console. “Word to the wise, next time, check your surroundings before you hack into the subsystem to make changes. I blocked the service tech’s line of sight though, so you’re good.”

Sid glanced around and sure enough there was a service tech she never noticed. Shit, that was how she got in trouble before.

“Thank you.” She thrummed quietly.

“No worries kid,” Sara gave her a small tap on the shoulder with a grin. “You said we’re practically family now, yeah?”

“Yup!”

“Well, you know where I am, drop on by if you need help with anything, okay?”

“Oh, okay. I mean, I don’t want to bug Vetra all the time, like I know she’d help but she’s busy on the Tempest with Ryder… uh, Scott and they’re dealing with the kett…”

Sara tapped the console before grinning and walking off with a wave. Sid waved back and honestly, it was a little bit heartening to know there was someone on the station she could rely on.

_____________________________________________

Somehow, lunch with Sara Ryder had become a regular thing and Sid was not complaining at all. She had spotted the human one day, decided to join her and it somehow because a daily ritual. Plus, Sara had so many stories from the Prothean digs she worked on, Alliance stories and she’d seen so much already. It definitely helped to make the lunch hour fly by. Today, Sara had regaled her with a story of how she had “borrowed” the site shuttle to take the project lead to a sketchy, but necessary, deal and then managed to get off on a technicality.

“I’m telling you,” Sara mumbled around a mouthful of food. “If you wanna break the rules, you need to know them.”

“In theory, I know that makes sense but there’s so many of them. … Are you saying I have to know them all to know which specific one to break or bend?”

“It does help.”

“So, if I wanted to, say… take one of the mag lifts for a spin down on the docking bay…”

The grin Sara gave didn’t tell Sid anything of how to get away with it. But the twinkle in those blue eyes seemed to think that Sara thought she did in fact know the answer. Sid tapped the fork in her fingers against the side of the MRE box. First things first though, best time to ride a maglift uninterrupted…

“Check the port schedule to find a free docking port, but during the night cycle so there’s less people around..” Sid fell quiet for a moment, going over what she could remember. “Then hard reset the maglift when there’s a window. That way when it reaches the calibration stage, I can ride it around before properly setting it.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Sara gave a thoughtful little ‘hm’ before she asked, “What’s the port schedule like tonight?”

“No idea,” Sid’s bite of food was halfway to her mouth before she froze. “Wait, you actually want me to do this _tonight_?!”

“Not just you, ‘cause riding a maglift sounds like loads of fun. Besides, you could do worse than me for a partner in crime.”

There was a little voice in Sid’s head saying that this probably wasn’t the best idea but it also wasn’t the worst idea ever. Besides, when was the last time she’d had some fun? She put aside the MRE and activated the remote access code for her terminal. She scanned through a few schedules, before closing her omni-tool and picking up her lunch again. She ate in neat little bites and the curiosity rolling off Sara was practically visible.

“Wow, you’re really gonna do that to me?!” Sara hissed. “C’mon, when can we do this thing?”

Sid grinned wide. “A week tomorrow. Need a bit of a buffer so people don’t put two and two together.”

“Ha ha,” Sara crowed. “Atta girl! I’ll bring my riding boots.”

“Why would you need separate shoes for riding?” Sid wondered, raising a brow plate in question. “That just seems very impractical.”

“Us humans are like that.” Sara looked pleased as punch. “Maglift riding, here we come!”

_____________________________________________

Sid couldn’t believe their luck, the docking ports were unusually quiet tonight. Sure there had only been a few ships leaving and the docks were just empty.

It had taken no time for her and Sara to sneak on down through the dock doors right to the maglifts aand push out two. Sid hit the power buttons until there was a long beep and then they gently sank to the ground, the lights pulsing gently as it rebooted. 

“The reboot cycle takes—” 

“Just a few more seconds.” Sid whispered, failing to suppress a happy thrum once there was a double beep and then the maglift raised back up with a yellow light. “Shall we calibrate?” she held out a clenched fist.

“Hell yeah!” Sara fist bumped her before hopping on to her maglift. “Race you to the end of the dock and back!”

“That’s cheating!” Sid hissed as she hopped on hers.

It was so hard to just not laugh out loud as they raced along and Sid felt a bit dizzy and elated as they raced around. Maybe this was that feeling humans called ‘punch-drunk’? She was racing along back to the port door when she caught a flash of green armour lights and she instinctively hit the brakes so hard, she nearly went flying over the handle. Sara collided with her and the resulting crash was probably heard back in the Milky Way. They were still picking themselves up when booted feet came into view. 

“Uh, hi Kandros,” came Sara’s chagrined voice. “Long time no see.”

Sid did not get how Sara could be so chill about this. Because if Kandros caught them red-handed that meant one thing: Vetra was gonna find out, it was just a matter of when.

_____________________________________________

The silence lay heavy in the room. Kandros didn’t seem too perturbed, but Sid was doing her best not to squirm. Scott was there, looking like he’d dealt with things like this a million times over. Vetra’s gaze was flicking between her and Sara and honestly, Sid was starting to think that time she was held hostage was an easier ride than this. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Vetra finally said, her tone measured. “They snuck onto an empty dock, jacked so maglifts and took them for a joyride.”

“That’s correct. Thankfully, it was just the maglifts that sustained damage, which Ms Sara Ryder did fix in agreement for a lighter punishment.”

“Of course.” Scott sighed. “If you could give us a moment please, Kandros.”

“Of course.”

This was it. The moment of her doom. Sid watched as Kandros walked out, and when the door closed, she took a deep breath and looked at Vetra.

“Before you give her any crap, it was my idea.” Sid tamped down on the panic as Vetra merely clasped her hands together on the table. “I figured it all out—”

“But I was the one that roped her into it over lunch one day,” Sara interrupted. “Cut her some slack, I should've have known better.”

“Yes, you should have.” Scott said, his mouth and voice strangely tight. “Sid’s much younger than you, you should be setting an example.”

If Sara hadn’t reared back as if struck, Sid would have wanted the ground to swallow them both whole. But now Sara was leaning forward, peering at Scott before she sputtered in frustation,

“Oh you little shit, how long were you going to let us stew?!”

Scott’s mouth relaxed as laughter slipped out for a few moment. Vetra on the other hand had let loose the full thrum of her amusement and oh man, Sid had never been so relieved in her life. She slouched in the seat, shaking her head.

“Spirits Vetra, that was so mean,” she dramatically clutched a hand to her keel. “I thought you were going to kill me.”

“So you took a maglift for a joyride. Who hasn’t?”

“I haven’t.” Scott protested.

“You gotta live a little more baby brother.” Sara chuckled.

Vetra was looking between them both before she finally said, “I didn’t even know you two were talking.”

“Sid helped me with a room reassignment when she didn’t have to. She’s a good kid, so I figured I’d keep an eye out for her.”

“Then I spotted her when I was on lunch break and we started eating together,” Sid shrugged. “It’s nice to have someone here when you’re off on the Tempest.”

Something in Vetra’s expression softened and Sid suddenly felt shy when Vetra took her hand and patted it. 

“I thought maybe you’d like some space and not have me over your shoulder all the time…” Vetra gave an awkward shrug. “But if you’re gonna be jacking maglifts every time I’m off station—”

“No no, don’t put my cool friend on lockdown!” Sara protested. “I’ll hack her out!”

“Seriously, you worked on Prothean digs, how do you know to do these things? You were looking at rocks and ancient data cards!” Scott sounded so confused now. 

“No lock down but maybe stay away from the maglifts,” Vetra was quiet for a moment before she piped up with, “We can take a day trip to Eos, head out to Presson Dunes and let it rip.”

“Are you offering to let us drive the Nomad?” Sid couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This had to be a dream.

“Maybe,” Vetra chuckled. “Besides, you can’t be worse than this guy.” She teasingly ran her fingers under Scott’s chin.

“I thought you loved me. And now you’re subjecting us to Sara’s driving.” Scott sighed. “I suppose we better clear up the matter of your punishment.”

Sara’s eyes lit up. “Give me five more minutes with Kandros, I’ll see if I can sweet talk him. Bet something around APEX needs desperately fixing and to jump the repair queue.”

“Ah ah, wait,” Sid piped up. “Is there a rule for that?”

Scott and Vetra’s confused ‘What” was drowned out by Sara’s laughter.

“Probably is, but I think I’ll just wing it this time.” Sara winked as she headed to the door. 

“I think she’s a good influence?” Vetra mused once Sara was gone.

“Works better not as a question, hun.” Scott sighed before he turned his attention to Sid. “So, I’m guessing you’ve learned your lesson and all of that?”

Sid grinned as she chimed out, “Yes sir, always have an escape plan.”

“That’s not the lesson, Sid!” Vetra laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vetra's not so annoyed because hey, Sid just wanted to have some fun on a maglift and didn't wind up being kidnapped as a hostage. I feel like Sid could really milk the whole, "I wasn't taken hostage this time" bit for a good while. LOL


	36. Poker Face - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Scott trying to win with Reyes at poker?

Sara always said he did tend to get too big for his britches. Given the situation he now found himself in, he was fully willing to maybe concede that Sara… possibly had a point. How else to explain his current predicament?

The night had started fairly well, he’d come to Purgatory, he and Reyes had a few drinks and that wound up with them playing poker. That had been his own suggestion and Scott really wanted to kick himself now. At first, he’d won a few hands and Reyes lost his vest, gloves and shoes. And much to Scott’s dismay, he hadn’t lost anything else. On the other hand, Scott was down to his own undershirt and underwear. The pile of clothing on the floor… he was trying to not focus on that at the moment.

He took a quiet breath, tapping a finger against the edge of cards, studying Reyes’ bent head. What Scott needed was a win to at least get one more article of clothing off Reyes. At this point, he’d take any small victory he could get.

_‘The odds of that happening are not in your favour Scott.’_

If there was one thing he had gotten good at over time, it was silently replying to SAM. _‘How bad?’_

_‘I believe your specific instructions were to never disclose anything under a 25% chance of success.’_

Ouch. Unless he managed to pull off the gamble of the century…

He stifled the sigh that almost slipped loose. Shit, Reyes had not been joking when he said he took poker seriously. Scott thought his own skills had improved by leaps and bound, practicing with Gil down in the cargo bay when the engineer had some downtime. In between dealing with the kett and such, there was a surprising amount of downtime. Gil had been impressed enough time to say that he wasn’t halfway bad.

But Reyes was something else altogether. And it didn't help that Scott’s own stubborn streak kicked in and after those two wins, he found himself getting soundly thrashed. Why he thought strip poker was a good idea…

He had thought this would be a slam dunk, even without SAM in his head. But damn Reyes had no tells that he could see and Scott had barely seen a glimpse of his eyes. 

_'Mr Vidal is particularly adept at hiding any telltale cues. When he looks up, it is not long enough to gain a baseline pupillary reaction.'_

No hint from those hazel eyes, hell even the pulse point at his neck didn’t show anything. He tapped his finger again, wondering if he dared to call or if he should fold. When he glanced up, Reyes was looking at him with a smile on that handsome face.

“I call.” 

Sure, it was impulsive but Scott didn’t care. He’d already come this far on sheer bravery alone.

_‘I believe some would call that recklessness.’_

_‘… I really don’t need to be roasted before my fall from grace, SAM.’_

_‘I had thought that occurred some thirty minutes ago.’_

_‘Not helpful.’_

Reyes let his gaze travel over Scott’s nearly naked form before he leaned back in his seat with the cockiest smirk Scott had ever seen in his life. 

“I’d say show me yours, but…”

Scott groaned, hanging his head as Reyes laid down four of a kind. When he looked back up, Reyes was looking at the cards in his hand expectantly.

“Well,” Reyes tsked as Scott revealed his two pairs. “I certainly do not doubt your courage. You do need some more work on your poker face though.”

“Don’t remind me.” Scott chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“So what do you plan on taking off next?” Reyes shifted forward in his seat.

“Not going to leave me with some dignity?” Scott tried.

Reyes chuckled as he reached forward and tugged on Scott’s vest. After a moment of pursing his lips, Scott let himself be ledforward until he was straddling Reyes’ lap.

“Ah, _querido_ ,” Reyes’ hands against his legs were warm in the cool room. “If you let me take these off,” a quick snap of his brief waistband. “I guarantee you’ll wind up a winner tonight.”


	37. Blue Suede Shoes - turian male OC, human female OC, human female child OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sharre: turian elvis impersonator

Every night, Bachjret Ward lit up. It was a delirious heady mix of shops and hawkers and street performers. It was still looking a little rough around the edges with rebuilding from the geth attack, but Bachjret was coming back to itself.

He liked to think he was a cut about the other street performers. As far as he knew, there was no one else doing his thing. Though, truth be told, no one else really had that distinctive voice to match that old Terran crooner. 

It had been a sheer fluke that he discovered that he could sing so well. How he wound up getting into old Earth songs, Arsius really couldn’t say. As humans liked to say, it was a slippery slope. Three years ago, it was listening to old earth songs. Now, here he was on a pedestal in Bachjret Ward, with mini spotlights on him, wearing a black jumpsuit with gold and blue flower rhinestones and singing Elvis songs.

There was a small crowd lingering to listen and sure enough, there were two of his regulars. They were coming to see him every night for a while now. The little girl was always hiding just behind her mother’s legs, a shy little smile on her face. And the mother was a bit on the shy side too but she always gave a smile and wave while keeping her daughter within reach.

And every single time, the little girl always wore the one thing that always made him sing the same song, whenever they came.

“Well it’s one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, now go cat go!”

Down off the stool he came, still singing along and drawing in a bit more of crowd. Today though, he did something a little different, going right up to the mother and the little girl. Her eyes went wide, hiding more behind her mom’s legs. When he crouched down, holding his hand out she peered back around. A glance up at the mother showed that she was surprised but was nodding down at her daughter. 

A tiny little hand took his and the girl stepped forward. Sure enough, there were her bright blue shoes, twinkling in the light with rhinestones. He tapped his feet and nodded his head with smile. She stepped onto his jumpsuited feet. 

“And don’t you step on my blue suede shoes, well you can do anything, but stay off my blue suede shoes. Let’s go cat, ah walk the dog!”

He gave a wink, getting a laugh before he set off, going in slow circles as he carefully danced with the little girl. Sure her laughter was a little bit high pitched, but what was that when she looked so happy? Hell even the crowd looked happier too. After everything that happened in the past year, this was something the ward needed. More laughter and good times, in the middle of all the rebuilding. 

When the song finished, there was a loud round of applause and his omni-tool was chiming with the sound of creds.

“And a round of applause for my dance partner.” He bowed to the little girl with a flourish.

The polite applause made the girl shy again and next thing he knew she was hiding behind his legs. Good thing this was the time he usually wrapped up anyone. He shut down the pedestal lights, signalling to the crowd he was done. They dispersed away, murmuring among themselves as the mother came up to him. 

“Thank you,” the woman smiled as her daughter ran back to her. “She loves coming to see your singing. Ever since the geth attack, it’s one of the few things to make her happy. Uh,” the woman seemed a bit nervous now as she offered her hand. “Charlotte Caulton. My friends call me Charlie. This is-” 

“I’m Ophelia.” The little girl piped up.

“Ah,” he knelt down. “Well, I hate to break it to ya, little lady, but I’m not really Elvis. Name’s Arsius Galnus.”

“Are you sure, you sound just like him.” Ophelia stared at him hard. “Maybe you’re Elvis reborn?”

“Uh,” Arsius glanced at Charlotte who mouthed a silent, ‘Sorry.’ He let loose a sigh before he asked. “Well, maybe Elvis is a spirit and he helps me when I sing.”

Now Ophelia’s eyes went wide as saucers as she breathed, “I danced with Elvis?”

Arsius really wished he knew what to say because his mandibles were so slack they were about to drop off. Charlotte finally took pity on him as she crouched down beside Ophelia. 

“Sweetie, maybe we should—”

“Mommy, can I have a drink with Elvis?”

“Uh,” Charlotte glanced at Arsius, clearly surprised.

“No liquor, only juice.” Arisus held his hands up, because he didn’t want to be the one to disappoint the kid. “It’s, uh, not close to bedtime , is it?”

“Only if it’s okay with you, uhm, Mr. Galnus.” Charlotte tried.

“I’ll have the drink with you guys on one condition. Call me Archie. All my friends call me that. Sound good Charlie?”

“Sounds good.” Charlotte chuckled.

A smile split Ophelia’s face. “I get to drink with Elvis! This is the best day ever!”

“Okay, sweetie, maybe don’t say it like that,” Charlotte looked like she was trying to not laugh. “Where would you like to—”

“Vegas!” 

“Vegas?” Arsius wondered what Ophelia meant. 

“It’s a juice bar. Just opened up,” Charlotte looked chagrined before she added on, “They do detrxo and levo.”

“Ah well then,” Arsius looked between Charlotte and Ophelia, and honestly, it didn’t sound so bad. “Let’s go to Vegas then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A turian Elvis impersonator, and a human woman and child walk into a juice bar... and that's it. They get some juice and the author is pretty sure she now has some OCs. * thumbs up*


	38. Medium Rare - mReyer, implied Rydam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Scott, Sara and Reyes going on a mission together (and poor Scott gets roasted)
> 
> Warning: _post-Meridian_ , no spoilers

This should have been an easy one. Report of an abandoned kett base on the outskirts of Presson Dunes. Half into the mountain and tucked away into what would have been a lovely fjord if there was anything bigger than a tiny lake on this damned sandy planet.

Eos had way too much sand. He glanced back behind him, seeing Sara and Reyes waiting patiently behind him. He probably should count himself lucky, Reyes and Sara got along and they all made a good squad. Well, better to head inside and see what they were dealing with than staying out here and letting the sand get into places.

“Y’know Scott,” Sara mused as she flicked on her chestplate light. “It’s almost pathological how you find these creepy places.

“That is not the most heartening thing to hear before we enter the creepy place.” Reyes said dryly.

“Blame the kett. There’s probably a generator inside.” Scott huffed. “Stay sharp, those angara reports said that the kett were doing something nasty out here.”

“Mm-hm, and did the reports say what precisely or are we winging it?” Reyes asked.

“Experiments of some kind.” Scott really hoped Reyes didn’t press it.

“Ah.” Reyes gave an understanding sound. “Winging it, then.”

“We’re not winging it,” Scott ignored Sara’s smothered chuckle. “We’re investigating this base to try and determine a potential threat to Prodromos, because when has anything kett ever been good news for anyone?”

“Scott, why are you whispering? We’re on the comm line and like right behind you.” Sara giggled. She was silent for a moment and then, “You got sand somewhere you don’t want it, didn’t you.”

“Sand and creepy places: two things _mi querido_ is pathological about.” Reyes hummed. “Why not add a third and make it a trifecta. Sara, what would be a good third thing?”

“Sand, creepy places and more sand,” Scott beat her to the punch, trying to fight the laugh, ‘cause how the hell could he deny the truth of it. “I swear there’s some in my boot already.”

“Who cares about your sandy boot,” Sara scoffed. “I know what the third thing is: those weird, big-ass bugs all over this planet.”

“What, that?” Reyes sounded doubtful. “It’s just a bug… on steroids of some sort.”

“No, what it is is a monstrosity against nature. Maybe God. Do you guys think that’s applicable here in Andromeda.”

“I think your idiocy is.” Sara snorted.

“Come come now, Scott’s not an idiot.”

“Yes, thank you Reyes!” Scott exclaimed. But the prolonged silence had him groaning. “Oh no, now what?”

“Just… you do have questionable lapses at some times.”

“I do not!” 

“And I quote, ‘I’ll shoot you with the pointy end.’ _Querido_ …”

Scott really could have done with Sara sounding like she was trying her best to not go to pieces. “I just mixed up analogies, okay?”

“More like you mixed up weapons,” Sara chortled. “You’re not going to do that now right?”

“I’ll handle the pointy end later.”

“Reyes!” Scott was surprised his flush didn’t light up the base.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely let you handle that .” Sara paused for a beat. “Maybe find something to do in Prodromos later on this evening.” 

“Guys, we are checking out this base.” Scott tried.

“We’re walking in the dark, haven’t found a generator and so far the dark is the creepiest thing about this place.” 

Reyes’ words were followed up with an ominous creaking sound coming from somewhere in the base. They all paused but when silence fell again, they continued on. The generator they found inside was dead, and for the past ten minutes they were finding a whole lot of nothing. 

“So, is anyone else weirded out that we came all this way to find a whole lot of,” Scott made the sound of a bomb dropping and exploding.

“Hey Scott?” Sara sighed. “Remember those questionable lapses, your boyfriend mentioned earlier on?”

“ _Claro. Claro_.” Reyes did not sound thrilled.

And Scott could see why. There was a strange orange-yellow glow coming from around the corner up ahead. Scott took the lead, with Sara and Reyes flanking him. They approached the open doorway, holding position at the side. Scott peered around the corner quickly before he ducked back.

Surely he didn’t see what he thought he saw. There was a console bright orange display lit up like Christmas. It sat between two large vats with that yellowish fluid the kett used for growing things. Or rather just the one vat with something big and spiky looking still curled up inside. The other one was broken open and coagulated fluid inside and on the ground.

“So, you guys want the bad news or the worse news first?”

“Fuck.” Sara cursed. 

The sigh Reyes gave was very put upon. “Just… the worse news first.”

“Remember how we heard that strange sound and we couldn’t figure out what it was? Pretty sure it came from in there. Two vats of some kind of creature and one’s out. Starting to think it may also be intelligent and let us get this far.”

“That’s the worse news?” Sara sputtered. “What’s the bad?”

“There’s another one still unconscious in the tank in the lab.”

“As if we need anything else from a kett horror show. Everyone in favour of blowing this place to kingdom come?” Reyes asked.

“Seriously, no objections from me, and—” Scott swore as an ominous growl echoed down to their position. 

“That sounded like it came from above.” Sara said quietly.

No no no, Scott did not want to look up. But he did, and there it sat like some giant… reptile-bat thing, eyes gleaming from their lights. The roar it let loose was deafening.

“I am seriously questioning your judgement, Scott!” Sara yelled as she let loose a spray of bullets. 

“Pointy ends first more bitching later!” Scott sniped back.

Reyes made an exasperated sound before he snapped out, “Kill that thing, blow up the base first then we can go back to roasting Scott!”

“At least your boyfriend comes up with better plans on the fly!” Sara exclaimed. 

“Oh my god, just do what he said!”

____________________________________________

“Okay, so…” Reyes paused and Scott could tell he was trying to find the right words. “We basically… killed the kett version of a dragon.”

“Ah… yeah.” Sara nodded,as the gangplank lowered. “That’s exactly right.”

“Next time, the Heskaarl can deal with it,” Scott groaned, walking up onto the Tempest. “Right now, I just want a shower and to get rid of all this sand that’s gotten into uncomfortable places.”

The last thing Scott was expecting was thunderous applause as they strode back into the cargo bay. Liam was there at the forefront, the hugest shit eating grin on his face, the rest of the crew behind him, looking very amused. 

“Ryder, that was the best mission any of us had ever heard!”

A few whistles were scattered in and Scott wasn’t too sure what he meant by that. It all vanished a moment later when Liam continued with,

“Are you going to leave the comm on Tempest broadcast from now on?”

“I honestly didn’t know humans could sound so squeaky,” Drack’s laugh boomed and echoed around. “Who screamed when the second vat busted open and the ‘dragon thing’ attacked?”

“Man, you gotta do vid feed next time!” Peebee biotically lifted herself above the throng. “So we can see the screaming as you…” she mimicked gunfire with finger guns. 

Yep, it was official, Scott was more than ready to die now. A mission that was a shitshow and now his crew seemed ready to roast him as well. Might as well call it a day. But Reyes sidled up to him, even as he called out,

“Sara, I believe you were looking for something to do in Prodromos tonight?”

“Yeah, you have an idea? One that doesn’t involve judgment lapses and a damned dragon?”

“Depends on how you look at it,” Reyes gave an amused smirk. “Kosta, here’s your chance, don’t mess it up.”

Scott watched as the attention immediately shifted to Sara and Liam. “Thanks hun. Seriously.”

“I think you’ve definitely had enough roasting today. Besides, I promised to deal with your pointy end, remember?”

Scott groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Just had to get a last one in?”

The smile and wink he got back brought a smile to his face. Besides, judging from how badly Sara and Liam were handling everyone peppering them with questions, he could get a little roasting in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I learned writing this: I am never, ever, gonna get a job in writing comedy. Also, I probably should work more on my comedy.


	39. Jet Set Ready - Sidera Nyx, femRyder, Jaal Ama Darav, Peebee, Liam Kosta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mynameiswh4t: how about a continuation of Sara and Sid goofing off, but Peebee, Jaal and Liam get involved
> 
> Consider this a sequel of sorts to [Joyride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934376/chapters/43431119).

Sid had heard of the human saying, ‘great minds think alike.’ Though the turian version was definitely more hardcore: ‘enough tacticians will break any enemy’. After the whole ‘Maglift Incident’, they’d promised to not get up to anymore shenanigans. Plus, spending the day out by Presson Dunes and letting rip in the Nomad had been more fun that Sid had ever though. Even more surprising was that she actually was pretty good at driving the thing.

At least that’s what Vetra had said. 

So for the past few weeks, it was all good. She had lunch with Sara and they mostly managed to keep themselves out of trouble.

But Sid had been bored one night and was looking up vids, one thing led to another and next thing she knew, she had watched a human in some ridiculous get up, fling themselves off a mountain and sort of… _glide_ on down. Apparently it was called ‘wingsuiting’ and there was only one human she trusted enough to ask about it. And there was Sara just eating something called pad thai and Sid wasn’t too sure how to ask about how one flung themselves off a mountain with a flimsy suit on, so… better to just go for it.

“Hey, quick question,” at Sara’s inquisitive sound, Sid ploughed on. “What’s wingsuiting?”

Sara’s eyes widened as she inhaled, coughing and choking on her bite of food. Right, Sid knew how to handle this. She thumped Sara on the back a few times before Sara was breathing heavily and looking at her.

“What?” she wheezed out.

“Wingsuiting. What is it?”

For a few moments, Sara didn’t say anything before she slowly asked, “Why are you asking me when you already know?”

“Because it seems so insane! I mean, who was the first human who thought, ‘you know what’s a good idea, flinging myself off this mountain top in a ridiculous little flappy suit.’ Like…” Sid was at a loss for words.

“Oh!” Sara seemed massively relieved as she sagged back in the seat. “That wingsuiting! Yeah, I’ve been meaning to give that a try sometime.”

Honestly, Sid wasn’t too sure where to start, so she settled for, “You wanted to try that? Do… you have some sort of death wish?”

“Not if you do it properly. It looks like loads of fun,” Sara paused as she tapped her eating implements against her dish. “I wonder if a jetpack would make it better.”

“I’m sorry, a jetpack?” Sid shook her head “That is the most ridiculous thing ever. _Ever_.”

“Uh huh,” there was a gleam in Sara’s eye that spelled adventure. “So what you’re saying is that we need to go wingsuiting.”

Sid opened her mouth to say nope, but she couldn’t deny that she was kind of intrigued. There had been so many videos and the people looked like they were having fun…

She leaned in closer to whisper, “Do you think they make the suits for turians?”

“Don’t worry, I know a guy.” Sara grinned. 

“I feel like this might be worse than the maglifts. No, no, remember that time we were playing Fire Breathing Thresher Maws with Kesh and the board exploded? Worse than that.”

“Okay, next thing we gotta get you to do: stop worrying so much.” Sara grinned. “Eat your lunch, everything will be fine.”

_________________________________________________

Somehow, Sara had come through with a suit for her, so Sid had requisitioned a vehicle for the day and drove them up here. But standing up at the top of the this mountain, looking out and the wide expanse before them… Sid wasn’t too sure about this now.

“You know, I think I’m good. You can jump off and I’ll pick you up when you ping me your location.”

“Wait, what no, we’re doing this together!” Sara looked back at her. “You did skydiving, this just involves less up and more across.”

“Skydiving is just letting gravity do the work and making sure to stop in time.” Sid held out her arms and waved them, flapping the material underneath. “How am I supposed to come to a controlled stop with this?”

“That’s why I got you this,” Sara held up a little comm earpiece. “Figured you might feel better with SAM talking you through it.”

That did help. Sid took the device, securing it in her ear. “Hello, SAM?”

_“Hello Ms Nyx.”_

“Uh, call me Sid. Ms Nyx is my sister.”

_“As you wish Sid. Sara tells me you have considerable experience with skydiving. This is much the same principle.”_

“You take a job at an adventure trip place once, and next thing you know, you’re on the verge of flinging yourself off a mountainside,” Sid muttered to herself. “Okay, I’ve secured my earpiece,” she pointedly ignored Sara’s excited hiss of ‘Yes!’ “You’ll talk me through this SAM?”

_“Of course. I shall be with you and Sara every step of the way.”_

“More like flap of the flap.” Sara crowed as she looked over. “You ready to do this kid?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sid took a deep, steadying breath. “Let’s do this.”

Funny how ten minutes could make a difference. She’d walked to the edge, listening to SAM’s instructions and when she fell… 

It was all kinds of amazing. The wind against her plates, the pressure molding the suit against her like a second hide. But it was mostly the view, spread out before like a panorama that a camera could never do justice.

As soon as her feet were back on the ground, she raced over to Sara, grabbing her arms.

“Jetpack, we gotta do that with a jetpack!” 

Sara grinned. “I know a guy.”

_________________________________________________

It seemed like the set up to a bad joke. An asari, angaran and human corner a turian on a promenade bench. At least she was better at picking out angara and asari. Though, Liam was the only human on the Tempest crew that had hair that seemed to defy gravity.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Whatever you’re up to with Sara, we want in.”

For a moment, all Sid could do was stare at Liam before she looked at the other two. Peebee and Darav? Whatever, they were all looking at her seriously. Right, never show your hand, that’s what Sara told her.

“Why do you assume—”

“I saw the schematics for the modifed jetpack,” Peebee leaned in closer. “Not my fault Kosta left his terminal open for a bathroom run.”

“And the modified wingsuits,” Darav said the word slowly, as if he was making sure he was saying it right. “Were in the tech lab fabrication history.”

“We basically put together the puzzle pieces and figured out you guys were doing something awesome, and we all want in.” Peebee grinned. “‘Cause I gotta admit, it looks like loads of fun.”

Talk about being caught out. Sid pulled up her omni-tool, and typed up a message before snapping a quick picture and sending it off.

“Wait, what was that for?” Liam asked cautiously.

Sid simply shrugged and looked back at her datapad. They were looking at each other, as if this was not part of their plan. Always a good idea to make someone who wanted something sweat for a bit.

“We can totally tell Scott, hey ow, stop it” Liam tried, but both Darav and Peebee gave him a smack, though Peebee threw in a glare as well.

When her omni-tool pinged again, Sid calmly put down her datapad and pulled it up. Sara’s message was quick and to the point, but Sid closed it down, let them sweat a little bit longer. When Peebee finally started to fidget, Sid finally spoke.

“So Darav,” she began. “How good are you at measurements?”

“Measurements?” he echoed.

“You’ll need suits for yourself and these two.”

Liam and Peebee’s faces split into grins and Jaal was already eyeing them up.

“Consider it done.” He declared solemnly.

“Oh, and Liam?” Sid turned her full attention on him. “Do you like your quarters on the Hyperion?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Why?”

“Because if you breathe a word of this to Scott or Vetra, the biggest place you’ll be in is a storage crate.”

Sid smiled at him but Liam looked like he wasn’t sure if he should just nod in agreement or try to protest somehow. Peebee seemed to find it hilarious though, fits of giggles bursting out of her. 

“Maybe we should get going Jaal, before Liam sticks his foot in it some more.”

“Right you are. Though, what is ‘it’ precisely?”

They were gone just as quickly as they appeared and Sid wondered if that speed was just how the Tempest crew operated.

_________________________________________________

“I can’t believe you guys tried to shake Sid down into coming along, you could have just asked nicely.”

“Too big a risk ‘cause we wanted, no, needed to come along.” Peebee was bouncing on her feet.

“Not to mention she got right proper scary at the end there.” Liam mumbled.

Sid just smirked to herself as she gazed out at the horizon. It was nearly a month later and they were back on the cliff top. This time, there was no accidental trail. Jaal and Liam had scrubbed the logs of the fabrications made and Peebee had pretended the tweaks she had made to the jetpacks was part of her ongoing Remnant project.

So here they all were in their ridiculous flappy wingsuits and Sid honestly couldn’t wait to go off the edge again. Peebee looked just as excited, thought Liam and Jaal less so now that they were here.

“You know, now that I’m here, this is definitely seeming more crazy. Like, batshit insane.” Liam peered over the edge. 

“It is very high up,” Jaal mused before he inspected the flaps of his suit once again. “You’re certain that this will work?”

“SAM, you’re wired up to all of them?” Sid asked.

That garnered a few looks her way, even as SAM answered in the affirmative in her earpiece. This wasn’t the sort of thing where someone would definitely do it after some convincing. So Sid walked to the edge and looked back at them.

“You’re either gonna do it or not. Sara and I can’t make you. Plus you got SAM to walk you through it. So the question is, how many excuses are you going to tell yourself?”

“Damn, the kid can make a speech.” Sara murmured. 

Sid grinned at Sara before she turned around and stood on the edge for a few seconds before she fell. There was that same exhilarating rush, the wind whistling in her ears, but this time SAM’s voice came much earlier than last time.

_“Approaching ignition point.”_

The countdown was short and when the jetpack fired up as she plateaued out, she surged forward with a wild and breathless whoop. It was pure adrenaline that had her banking and zipping about, just taking moments to gaze out at the wide sunny vistas that Meridian had. With SAM’s guidance, she glided and circled about, the jetpack helping her to gain altitude when needed. Before long, she had circled back to the base of the small mountain they had scaled. 

Being the first to finish up did have its benefits, she thought as she picked a sunny spot to sit down in. She got to see the others still gliding about, like strange flappy pointy squares, with occasional flashes of blue from the jetpacks. 

A small part of her couldn’t help but laugh, because seeing it from this vantage point, it looked even more ridiculous. But she could hear the whoops of delight from everyone else still up there and she was more than happy to patiently wait.

_“Sid, you do not wish to relaunch?”_ came SAM’s curious tone.

“Nah,” she leaned back against the rock, resting her arms on bent knees, enjoying the sun as she watched. “I’m good.”

_“Was it a satisfactory experience for you?”_

“Yeah, it was.” Sid smiled. “Will definitely do this again.” 

SAM didn’t ask anything else and Sid had to admit, humans may be a bit strange with their ideas but this was one thing she definitely couldn’t knock.


	40. Grand Declarations - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: Scott and Reyes going sightseeing in Havarl
> 
> These two decided to catch feels on me and made this long, why you two, WHY I'M AIMING FOR SHORT
> 
> Warning: post-Meridian, some spoilers

_“You know, all this time I’ve been in Heleus and I’ve never been to Havarl.”_

Scott still couldn’t believe what Reyes had told him, Havarl was beautiful and given how much the planet had improved and with the kett temporarily down…

Now was honestly as good a time as any because he didn’t care how long he had to before he could take any time off. He was the big damn hero.

If that didn’t merit a vacation, he didn’t know what did.

Sara had laughingly agreed to cover for him and Scott had tracked down Reyes and they were on the Tempest and gone lickety-split. He wanted to be a few star systems away before Sara fully comprehended that she would be dealing the Nexus bigwigs.

So here they were touching down and suiting up because as beautiful as Havarl was, it was still a fairly wild planet. The angara were still trying to decide on expansion plans for it, so may as well take a look before it got crowded.

“So, you basically ran away from the Nexus to take me on a trip?” Reyes smiled at him as the airlock door went through its decon cycle.

“More like a vacation.”

“A vacation with guns?” Reyes grinned.

“Of sorts.” Scott amended. “You said you’ve never seen Havarl. So I thought maybe I could show you around.”

“You remember that conversation?” Reyes asked after a moment.

“I do pay attention to more than just that handsome face.” Scott grinned as he ducked in to give Reyes a kiss on the cheek. “Sure you’re okay with a jetpack?”

“Why do you say that like you expect me to try and fly off into space?”

That dry tone did make Scott laugh. “Okay, just it was the spare one and Kosta said he was trying to juice them up a bit.”

“Has that man ever met some tech he didn’t fiddle with?”

“Just Remtech, and probably only because Peebee’s got that covered,” Scott grinned as the door’s pneumatic hinges hissed as they shifted to open. “C’mon.”

Havarl was always gorgeous and the forest was glowing with light, the ebb and flow of it like the planet’s pulse.

“I thought Kadara was something, but Havarl…” Reyes didn’t say anything for a moment, just taking in the sight around them. “Is it always like this at night?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say this is night,” Scott scratched at his chin in thought. “Maybe more like early evening? It takes three of our solar days to orbit. We have plenty of time to poke around before the dead of night comes.” 

Scott smiled as he took Reyes’ hand and they left the Tempest. They stopped at Pelaav long enough for Scott to introduce him to some of the researchers and then they were heading off into the Wilds. 

Even with all the walking, it was worth it just for the moments when Scott showed him all the things he’d discovered on Havarl. Small grottoes filled with soft bluish light and tiny fluttering butterfly-like insects. Or the half flooded monolith cave, vines twisting down around the architecture. Reyes took in everything with a sort of wonder that left Scott curious about what exactly had brought him to Andromeda. He much preferred seeing Reyes like this, he could almost pretend the whole exiling business never happened. 

When they’d gotten to the bridge, it had taken a single question of, “What’s at the bottom” for them to go down into the Chasm, carefully poking about. It had been all well and good until two eirochs had pretty much chased them out. They’d managed to kill one and the other one had chased them back up to the wilds. Hell, it was still chasing them, all the way up the Remnant blocks by the north end of the Chasm.

“Please tell me it’s on it’s last legs,” Scott groaned as those giant blue fingers appeared before the rest of the creature’s bulk. “Apparently not.”

Reyes grabbed his hand and they sprinted behind a rock. It took the other man a moment to grab a grenade from somewhere, and another second before Reyes pulled the pin and lobbed it right as the eiroch roared. It sailed through the air and the roar cut off as the grenade landed. Scott yanked him down behind a rock, barely shielding them from the resulting splatter seconds later.

“Fucking hell, I hate those things,” he sagged against the rock. “Do you know one chased me halfway across Voeld? I swear, I was up to here,” a quick gesture to his chin. “In kett and Rembots and this fucking eiroch comes snarling into the damn gully and… what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Reyes was doing a terrible job of not laughing. “Havarl, it’s for lovers.”

For a moment all Scott can do is stare at Reyes before he’s trying to not laugh too. “That is terrible, like one of those old cliche lines.”

“Come see the sights, set the mood,” Reyes continued, somehow keeping a straight face. “Gun down some wildlife.”

“We’re behind a rock covered in eiroch guts,” Scott peered over the edge, considering the mess on the other side. “Maybe the fluid sac survived, we can sell that.”

That seemed to officially set Reyes off and Scott got to watch as his face creased up with laughter. Every so often, Reyes would look at him, Scott would give a chagrined look and Reyes would burst into another fit of laughter.

“What, what’s so funny?” Scott asked once Reyes settled down. 

Reyes smiled. “Obviously you.”

“Ha ha, hilarious.” Scott could feel a blush coming to his face. “And just what-”

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Reyes leaned in and kissed him. He smelled like cologne and tasted like something sweet and man, Scott almost wished his heart didn’t feel like it was going to burst from his chest. 

“C’mon, one last trip. We’re going up this time though,” Scott smiled as he touched their foreheads together. “Should be no eirochs upwards.”

“I should hope not.”

Scott grinned as they got up and he led the way. From the small grotto with the console embedded into the rock and up a tower with small platforms sticking out. One by one they went across on the gravity well until Reyes was rested on the fairly large platform. 

“Well,” Scott took his hand as they walked to the edge. “What do you think of the view?”

“I think it’s amazing.”

That wide-eyed look of wonder was back on Reyes’ face, and then he was squeezing Scott’s hand. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt like he could barely breathe, had to get the words out.

“I love you.”

Everything about Reyes was perfectly, scarily still before he slowly turned to look at him. Scott had been told so many times to look before he leapt, but he didn’t care because this felt right, even though he swore he could hear his heartbeat turn frantic. Whoever was monitoring his biofeed at the Nexus was probably thinking he was having a heart attack. Probably wasn’t too far off of a description.

“Look, you don’t have to say it back and —”

“Scott,” Reyes cut him off, expression serious as he shifted to face him. “There are still things you don’t know about me.”

“Don’t care. Pretty sure we’ve established that I have the worst taste in men.”

That does get Scott a smile, quick as a flash. But now Reyes is looking at him and not saying a thing. There’s a pensive look to those hazel eyes and Scott does wish he knew what was running through Reyes’ mind. After a few moments, Reyes took a deep breath before exhaling quietly.

“There are some things I do not say lightly, Scott. That is one of them. I’ve spoken those words to precious few people.”

Ouch, Reyes really wasn’t pulling his punches. Scott swallowed and nodded, opening his mouth to say something but then Reyes was speaking again.

“ _Querido, te amo._ ”

And just like that, Scott was closing his mouth again only to open it, forget what he was going to say and close it again. Thought maybe it was better he just shut up because Reyes was talking again.

“I don’t know how everything will be in Andromeda, but I do know that I will be by your side and help you however I can.”

“You’re starting to make me think I maybe don’t have the worst taste in men.” Scott managed with a shaky laugh.

Reyes just smirked a little, finally letting go of Scott's hand to hit some buttons on his omni-tool. Soft music played and Reyes offered his hand up.

“May I have this dance?”

Scott took it, certain he couldn’t be smiling any more because he knew the very familiar song playing now. “You can have them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the classic old Earth song, _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ by Bryan Adams. Reyes, you absolute sap.


	41. Better In Colour - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about Scott and Reyes going to a Pride
> 
> how about a modern day AU with university student Reyes and Scott because I just learned that Scott is 22 years old in the game and I’m just here like, “MY PRECIOUS CHILD, SO YOUNG”
> 
> also, this title is from the Lizzo song of the same name because I've been listening to her album nonstop and I am officially in love with it.

It was tradition. Or rather, at least the start of one because this was the second time they were going to the parade together. Scott knocked on the door, wishing he didn’t feel so self conscious in the hallway. But everything about Reyes’ place was too slick and so horribly expensive. Scott tried to never touch the wall, a scuff was probably going to destroy any hopes of paying his tuition next year.

“Ah, right on time,” Reyes opened the door, pulling Scott in for a kiss. “Would you like anything before we head out?”

“Nope, I’m good,” Scott smiled as he took in Reyes outfit. “Can I just say, I’m so glad you wore the same shirt as last year.”

Reyes smiled as he stepped back, letting Scott get a full view of the rainbow striped shirt, with “Only thing I take straight is whiskey” in white letters. Scott waited as Reyes grabbed his wallet and keys and they were out the door. 

“Why upset a good tradition?” Reyes leaned in, sliding an arm around Scott’s waist before he tweaked on the hem of Scott’s shirt. “Like the fine one you’re wearing now.”

There was no fighting the grin that came to his face. The shirt had been a total impulse buy, words striped in the bisexual colours and it always got attention.

“Well, I’ll take any chance to sing the classics, you know, “Scott grinned as he sang, “Ain’t no lie, baby, I’m bi bi bi.”

“You’re starting to make me think we should attempt to find a karaoke bar,” Reyes mused as he pressed the down button. “But how about we watch the parade first?”

“Yeah, speaking of, we’re heading out kind of late, we aren’t gonna find a good spot.”

All Reyes did was give him a sly smile, the one that always promised something good, a little bit of a mystery. Scott couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from curling up into a grin and he gave Reyes' hand a squeeze.

“Adventure it is.”

______________________________________________

“So… when I said ‘adventure’, I didn’t necessarily mean dying by breaking my neck from falling down a rickety flight of stairs.” 

Scott eyed the steps creaking under their feet and he could have sworn the wood was close to buckling. Maybe it would have been better if he just went up the drainpipe. All that freeclimbing he did had to be good for something besides a whole body workout. But they reached the top landing and Reyes knocked. There was muffled music and the chatter of voices and when the door was ripped open, the wall of sound just washed over them.

“Vidal!” the exuberant exclamation came as Reyes was wrapped in a tight hug from the angara filling the doorway. 

“Keema,” Reyes smiled as he hugged her back. “Always good to see you. Everybody here?”

“Out on the patio,” Keema peered around Reyes, a wide smile coming to her face. “Is this the infamous Scott Ryder?”

“This is he, and if you let us in…”

“Oh, stars, sorry, yes, please,” she ushered them both in and Scott suddenly found himself getting a tight hug as well. “Reyes’ _querido_ is always welcome here.”

“Thanks,” Scott wheezed because wow, Keema had a grip. “He calls me _querido_ , huh?”

“All the time. Now, drinks are over here, nice and cold…”

Scott fell in step beside Reyes, draping and arm around his shoulders. There was a blush on Reyes’ face, even as the other man laced their fingers together. A year together and Scott still didn’t have the heart to look up what that meant. One of these days he’d ask Reyes but Scott relished those quiet moments, when it was just them and Reyes would murmur the endearment as if it was something sacred.

Keema took them on a small tour of the apartment and honestly, it looked like any sort of student digs but when they went up the short flight of steps onto the rooftop patio, Scott entirely reevaluated that opinion. Plants were everywhere on the massive space, rainbow-coloured fairy lights strung up in a giant web overhead and decorations everywhere, Scott didn’t think he’d ever seen so many different flag colours in so many creative spots. Genderfluid pillows, ace and bi lawn chairs scattered about and was that seriously a gigantic trans patio couch? Where did Keema even find something like that?

“Keema enjoys their Pride celebrations,” Reyes murmured, a soft kiss to his temple. “Now, shall we go watch the parade?”

That, Scott was all for. They went to the long demisexual and nonbinary painted benches, introducing themselves to the other people crowded on there as Keema flitted about. Reyes really delivered, this was an amazing spot to watch. The street was easy to see, the crowds milling on the sidewalks and from up the street, the music and cheering was heard and by the time the floats came down everyone on the rooftop was cheering and where did the actual flags even come from? Not that it mattered, Scott grabbed one, waving it enthusiastically.

When he looked over, Reyes had his phone out and gave him a wink. Scott didn’t fight the grin that came to his face, draping the flag around his shoulders in a way he hoped looked elegant. Reyes seemed satisfied because his whole expression lit up and then the phone was tucked away.

“Aw, c’mon, show me.” Scott wheedled.

“I’m thinking we start a new tradition this year. The post-Pride photo review. Just take pictures, capture memories—”

“Relive the sometimes terrible decisions made the next day?” Scott leaned his, wrapping the flag around Reyes too.

“I don't think anything will top your atrocious attempt at a pick-up line from last year,” Reyes paused for a moment, arms sliding around Scott’s waist. “You’re just lucky that I do have a great ass.”

Oh God, Scott did not want to remember that. He’d been so drunk and when he’d met Reyes, he thought the other man had been talking about his ass, when he'd been trying to tell Scott his name. “In my defense, have you ever tried to have a decent conversation in a club at 2 AM? It’s impossible.”

“Impossible was the fact that you remembered that I tucked my number in your pocket.” 

Reyes’ smirk made a blush go racing along Scott’s face now. That was decidedly the truth. That night had mostly been a trainwreck and Scott had decided to give the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket a shot and hope that he wasn’t making a huge mistake in the cold, sober light of morning.

“I just got lucky. So incredibly lucky that you wanted to see my adorable face not drunk.”

“It’s a handsome face,” Reyes gave him a lingering kiss before smiling and murmuring. “We’re still young. Third year of university means we’re not quite so dumb…”

Reyes trailed off with a chuckle, gently biting at Scott’s lower lip. 

“We’ll work on that last part later on tonight,” Scott let a hand drift down to give Reyes’ ass a squeeze. “Start another tradition maybe?”

“Maybe,” there was a twinkle in Reyes' eyes. “We’ll always have Pride, _querido_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha, bonus ficlet if you figure out what the gist of Scott's terrible, drunken pick-up line to Reyes was.


	42. Connection - mReyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @trajektoria: how about an AU in which Reyes becomes a part of the Pathfinder team and gets a SAM implant and he and Scott end up sharing SAM
> 
> So let’s pretend that Reyes didn’t join the Exiles and is still on the Nexus, but Tann and Addison are on insanely thin ice with him

Reyes didn’t think he’d ever see it. An actual Pathfinder. The Nexus had been buzzing since the arrival of the human ark, the only ark since they’d arrived in Andromeda a year ago. 

Even more surprising was the Pathfinder themselves. Weren’t they supposed to be older, more seasoned? The man Reyes saw walking through Ops looked to be about his age. Surely there had been a mix-up somewhere. Then again that’s all Andromeda seemed to be since they arrived.

The death of the previous Pathfinder, Alec Ryder, was the last explanation that Reyes expected. It did explain the grim look on the man’s face. 

Scott Ryder, Alec’s son, and for all of how Tann and Addison were acting, their purported saviour. No wonder the brunet left Tann’s office looking like he’d rather chew glass and nails.

Then the message had come: assignment to the Pathfinder team, report to the med bay for the SAM implant. So here he was lying on the bed, watching as Dr Carlyle gave quiet instructions to a calm looking man at his bedside before leaving. 

“I’m Dr Burroughs, I’ll be overseeing your SAM implant,” Burroughs mused. “Everything looks good on your chart, should be done in five minutes. Anything you wanted to ask me about?”

“That quick?”

“Yes sir,” Burroughs was tapping buttons on the holodisplay. “You’ll be deployed with the Pathfinder team, but it’ll still take about three hours for the connection to settle in properly, so you have plenty of time.”

That was a curious thing for a doctor to say. “Plenty of time, hm? Where are we going?”

Burroughs froze before he tried to look at Reyes. Tried being the operative word because the man couldn’t look at him for more than a second. 

“Rumour has it pegged as Eos.”

Eos. That hellhole that swallowed up two attempted colonies. Wonderful.

“Perhaps with a Pathfinder, we stand a much better chance of not dying,” Reyes mused dryly. “Just set me up.”

“Done in a jiffy, then.”

____________________________________________

It couldn’t even count as a jiffy. Andromeda was continuing its track of being a series of truly terrible coincidence. Reyes hadn’t even been sedated. Just local anesthetic and in went the implant.

Everyone said that the Hyperion was fine, but that didn’t explain a power surge occurring when the implant was booting up and how he felt like he was being fried from the inside out. When he came to, everything was sore and Burroughs and Carlyle looked far too relieved that he woke up.

So he’d bulled his way from the med bay, grabbed his things and strolled onto the Tempest. The ship was being loaded up and Vetra had been a sight for sore eyes. She’d gotten him set up with a small workspace in the cargo bay before telling him to get some rest with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

And now, a few hours later, they were on their way to Eos. Estimated arrival time, sixteen hours. He hadn’t been able to sleep, so he went to his workspace and started working on his definitely not standard issue weapons. 

_Reyes, you have been unusually silent since receiving the implant. I wish to ensure that everything is well with you._

“I’m fine, SAM.” Reyes paused for a moment. “What happened back in the med bay?”

_It is of some importance. Scott wishes to discuss that with you. He is almost done with his tour of the ship._

“And he’s leaving that for last?”

_He does not want to not rush through the conversation and give it the time needed. I suspect he will not wish to have it in such an open area._

“I’m busy prepping for Eos. It’s going to happen here.”

There’s a moment of silence and then, _I had not realized that Exile weaponry was standard issue for Nexus personnel._

“It’s not but it works a hell of a lot better than Initiative issue gear.”

_I shall tell Scott to meet you here._

Reyes made a non-committal sound as he focused on setting up the mod for his gun. It was still awhile before he heard steady steps coming his way. He spared a glance up and there was Scott, watching him work. 

Hm, up close, Scott was more handsome than Reyes realised. Without the hard set to his jaw and a scowl in place, he looked almost babyfaced. The scruff on his face, strangely enough, wasn’t helping to dispel that notion. Once Reyes finished and stood up straight, Scott didn’t beat around the bush.

“That was a completely freak accident in the med bay. Found the person responsible and booted them from the ship,” Scott pauses for a moment, indecision in his eyes before he ploughed on. “According to SAM, the freak surge allowed him too much access to your mind. There’s a permanent connection there that he can’t undo.”

Talk about being thrown in the deep end. For a moment, all Reyes could do was stare because that was far more than he anticipated. He had thought this conversation would be more along the lines of, ‘Sorry that you were nearly fried, might happen again on Eos.’

_I did warn you Reyes._

“That you did, SAM,” Reyes murmured before turning his full attention to Scott. “This won’t affect my duties, I’m still-”

Scott held up a hand to halt him. “What are your duties exactly? Your file is still corrupted and they haven’t updated it.”

Now it was Reyes turn to grit his jaw, because of course Tann would treat him like a dirty little secret. Some days, he honestly thought it would have been better if he’d told Tann where to shove it and left the Nexus with the Exiles.

_Perhaps you would like me to relate the pertinent information to Scott, it would be faster and more expedient._

All Reyes did was nod, he knew SAM would see through Scott. So he stood there watching as Scott’s eyes grew wider and wider, amazement etched plain as day on his face. 

“Well, shit, Anubis himself.” Scott rubbed at the back of his head. “I’ll be honest, I do feel better having you around.”

That… was not the usual reaction. “SAM, what did you tell him?”

_I explained to him how your N2 test went awry and you were forced to defend yourself against your former squadmates who were actually a Cerberus shadow squad. I omitted the precise circumstances._

Scott was watching him. “I’ve had no formal N training and you’re an N3-”

“Debatable,” Reyes said in a clipped tone. “Things were still pending when I decided to ditch the Alliance and come to Andromeda.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Scott began. “I know it probably sucks, having it dragged up again.”

“That is an understatement, _lindo_ ,” Reyes sighed. “But consider me as your last ditch alternative when you’ve run out of options.”

“And you’ll see it done?” Scott asked after a thoughtful silence.

Reyes gave a wry smirk as he dipped into a short bow with a flourishing hand. “Thy will be done, Pathfinder.”

Now, the disconcerted look came to Scott’s face. This was much more familiar territory. But then Scott said something that completely threw him off guard.

“Is that what Tann has been treating you as? A convenience to do potential wetwork for him? Is that why you’re still ‘off-book’, so to speak?”

Maybe Scott wasn’t quite so innocent and wide-eyed as his face would make one believe. For the first time in a long time, Reyes felt something like… hope? No, ‘hope’ was too strong… Optimism. He felt optimism. It genuinely made him smile, and then he found himself saying,

“We’re gonna be friends, you and I, Scott Ryder.”

____________________________________________

It was safe to say that Andromeda was changing. The Tempest was flying everywhere through the galaxy and when Scott stepped foot on a planet, it always caused ripples.

The planet was always changed, usually for the better, in Reyes' opinion. 

Kadara was going to be far beyond ripples. Reyes had no doubt that by the time Scott ordered the Tempest to leave the planet, the waves would still be settling. 

_Why do you believe that? Shouldn’t the waves have happened by now? We’ve been on planet for awhile now._

With two sources to draw on, SAM’s learning was accelerated a bit. The AI wasn’t sounding so formal now and contextual clues were easier for SAM to pick up on. But sometimes, things still stumped the AI. Usually big picture things. Small human motivations leading to big things were something of a Gordian knot for him.

_What have you seen on Kadara? Discontent angara, who were already discontent to begin with. And then we come to Heleus, and now Sloane is running things and everyone is complaining? Come on SAM, you’re smarter than this._

At least Reyes had figured out how to reply to SAM non-verbally. Mumbling out loud definitely drew too many looks back on the Nexus. In Kralla’s Song, he had the advantage of looking out the window where no one could see his face. But he felt a blossoming warmth in his mind and then,

_What are you two nattering on about?_

Not to mention, somehow, Scott figured out how to join in on their conversations and sometimes, Liam would comment on how freaky it was to see Reyes and Scott just silently sitting in a room before bursting out into laughter. That had taken some explanation to the rest of the crew. 

_Trying to explain to SAM why waves are going to happen here._

_‘Cause I’m here?_

_Your presence on the planet is only part of the equation Scott._ There’s silence from SAM, his processors running full tilt, undoubtedly. _Perhaps the populace is that displeased with Sloane and this Collective has arisen as a direct response, with the intent to overthrow Sloane?_

_Ah, our chiquito is getting there Scott._

Sometimes, Reyes couldn’t help but tease. But he could practically feel Scott’s amusement because seconds later,

_Yeah, they grow up so fast. It’s been what? Six, seven months?_

_I am still puzzled why you both insist on referring to me as your little boy._ If Reyes didn’t know any better, he’d say that SAM sounded peeved. _“If anything, I am your primito, since Alec created me._

_Are you sassing us, young man? Is that anyway to talk to your parents?_

_We were discussing the situation on Kadara, before you joined Reyes in this._

_And it’s been ever so much fun,_ Reyes had to admit that much. _But back to the issue at hand. How would you describe the situation on Kadara, Scott?_

_Pressure cooker. Something is going to give soon. I’ve got a meeting with Sloane, she won’t say about what though._

_Reyes should accompany you._

It was telling that SAM said that immediately, as if the AI didn’t trust Sloane in the slightest. Then again, given what Reyes had seen happening on Kadara, it was a sentiment he agreed with completely.

_She wants it to be just me. So I’m leaving you two to wander about the marketplace. I mean, not like I control you guys. I’ll catch up with you guys later._

Reyes made a thoughtful sound as Scott faded from the connection and then SAM piped up with,

_Arranging alternate transportation for you, Reyes._

Reyes huffed as he finished his drink and ordered another one before going back to looking out the window. The upside of Kralla’s Song was that he tended to not be bothered here.

_Give them some time before we shadow them._ Reyes took a drink before swirling the liquid. _I still don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing that we can operate like this._

_I believe it is a good thing. It has allowed us to help Scott when he truly needed it. And vice versa._ SAM is quiet for a moment. _Are you ever going to tell him, Reyes?_

“Heh…” Reyes shakes his head before taking another drink. _SAM, he has enough on his plate to deal with, my ridiculous crush notwithstanding._ The resulting silence practically feels damning. “SAM…” Reyes says quietly.

_I know you have been trying to keep it under control, however, the connection —_

“Right, I need you to not finish that sentence, so I can go and properly work.”

_Acknowledged. Transport has been arranged and Scott has boarded Sloane’s transport. Tracking via Tempest radar. Please wear your helmet when going to your vehicle._

When SAM switched back into professionalism, it was the AI’s nod to knowing that he had overstepped. Reyes would deal with… that, later on. It was easier for Reyes to finish his drink, take the elevator down and hop into the beat up exploration vehicle that SAM got for him. He carefully followed along, staying out of sight while following directions. 

He wasn’t expecting them to be back by Draullir. Sloane’s transport had landed and Reyes parked the vehicle behind some rocks before carefully creeping inside. It seemed that he wasn’t too late, he could hear voices and he carefully unholstered his scoped pistol. His vantage point wasn’t the best, but he could see Scott, Sloane and… Keema?

It was all clear a moment later, Keema revealing herself as the Inalaara that lead the Collective. Sloane seemed angry, ready to tear Keema apart and Scott… he seemed strangely impassive. Reyes watched as he moved off to the side, letting Keema and Sloane circle each other for Keema's suggested duel. But it was when Scott glanced over in his direction and he felt an unholy fury before a single word echoed in his mind like a bell. _Sloane._ Chills went down Reyes spine.

This was the moment when the waves were being made. 

He raised his pistol, sighting down the scope. It was a good thing he did because there were flashes of motion, Keema dropping and then Sloane.

Reyes knew he hadn’t missed and the single bullet hole to Sloane’s head was what felled her. Scott was by Keema, his face intent as he ripped open a medigel packet and slathered it on. 

“We can fix you up on my ship—”

“No, I need to issue orders, the angara are taking back Kadara Port.” Keema tried to stand up, wincing as she fell back down.

“Issue them from my ship,” Scott snapped. “Reyes.”

They didn’t speak, helping Keema to Sloane’s transport and it was only when Keema had issued her orders and was on the operating table that Reyes took a moment to breathe. A moment was all he got, because Scott seized his hand and dragged him into a room, letting the door closed before he locked it and kept Reyes there, hands against the door, his body in close. 

A quick glance around let Reyes know that Scott had taken him to his room and okay, it suddenly was that later that he didn’t expect would happen… until much _much_ later.

“Reyes, say something,” Scott looked at him, a hand coming to cup his cheek. “You shut down everything. I didn’t feel you. I’m just glad you felt what I said, how I felt…”

Reyes tried to not look at Scott, he did. All he managed was a second, and then he couldn’t look away, everything bubbling up and there was no stopping it. Scott’s hand dropped down his neck, to his shoulder, grip tightening as if Scott needed to steady himself. Right, the connection... When Scott’s eyes found him, Reyes saw everything there, like a mirror, flooding back through at him to soak into his mind and he found himself quietly saying,

“I liked the way you looked at me, I didn’t want that to change.”

“I think you know me better than I know myself sometimes,” Scott murmured. “Nothing’s changed.”

Reyes gave a dry laugh, even as he pulled Scott in closer against him. “You have bad taste in men.”

Scott leaned in, to murmur in Reyes’ ear “The worst.” He drew back, lips ghosting along skin as his hands started seeking out buckles and undoing them. “So why don’t we make a few more bad decisions?”

The smile Reyes gave didn’t do justice to the sheer joy that felt like it was setting his body alight. He pulled Scott into a kiss before whispering against his lips, “Thy will be done, _querido_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm here like, "Hm... wonder what squadmate!Reyes loyalty mission would be like."


End file.
